My Cool Doctor
by yunjaemell
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang dokter kandungan yang dingin tapi banyak disukai oleh kalangan ibu hamil. bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya sampai suatu ketika oleh eommanya di suruh menikahinya .. bad summery :p mianhae kalo FFnya banyak typoooo hehehe :P Yunjae/GS/hurt/romance
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Suasana pagi dirumah sakit ini sangat ramai seperti biasa, pasien, pengunjung datang secara hilir mudik bahkan pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan, melahirkan juga banyak sehingga banyak dokter, perawat dan tugas medis lain sangat sibuk untuk memantau kesehatan pasiennya. Aku sekarang berjalan menuju kearah barat menuju ke bagian kandungan, eittssss itu bukan karena aku hamil lho? Itu karena aku sudah dipindahkan kesana. Aku masuk ke bagian OBSGYN disana aku mendengar banyak pasien yang mengerang kesakitan, menangis, senang, sedih dalam menanti kehadiran malaikat mereka. Aku mencari ruang perawat bagian sini dan ingin menemuinya untuk melaporkan kedatanganku.

"Pasien bernama Han Hyena, 27 th, UK 35 minggu mengalami nyeri setelah perutnya ditendang oleh anaknya yang berusia 6 tahun. Anak pertama lahir secara Caesar dan sekarang kondisi janin dalam kandungannya sangat lemah". Laporan dari dr. Yoon Jin pada dr. Yunho.

"Persiapkan operasi segera dan cepat minta keluarga untuk menandatangani Inform concern. Ibu ini membutuhkan operasi segera". Sahut dokter Yunho.

"Baik" sahut dr. Yoon Jin dan langsung melaksanakan tugasnya dan dia juga segera membawa pasiennya ke ruang operasi.

"Kau sudah memberikan Inform concern itu pada keluarga pasien?" tanyanya pada ku. Ehhh .. tunggu, tunggu, aku?

"Ye?" tanyaku bingung sambil menatap kearah dr. Yunho yang menatapku dengan tatapan menakutkan sampai membuatku bingung mau ngapain.

"Tadi kamu aku suruh untuk memberikan inform concern pada keluarga pasien yang akan dilakukan OC hari ini kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan dingin.

"MWO? Naega? " tanyaku terkejut. "Andwemida uisanim, saya tidak tahu soal itu" sahutku.

"Kamu perawat kan? Kenapa masih tanya juga hah? Cepat berikan inform concern itu pada keluarga pasien sekarang juga! Haizzz .. aku nggak nyangka ada perawat yang BODOH di tugaskan di sini!" Katanya ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkan aku menuju ruang operasinya. Aku sangat kesal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan kasar seperti itu.

Namaku adalah Kim Jaejoong (Jaejoong) seorang perawat sudah bekerja sekitar 2 tahun di rumah sakit Hangguk di seoul yang bekerja dibagian ONCOLOGY tapi beberapa hari yang lalu kepala perawat memberitahuku kalau mulai besok aku sudah dipindah tugaskan di bangsal OBSGYN, aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa aku dipindahkan secara tiba-tiba. Saat aku bertanya alasannya, kata beliau skill ku yang bagus sangat cocok di OBSGYN apalagi disana sedang membutuhkan banyak perawat jadi aku dipindah tugaskan di bangsal OBSGYN. Aku bekerja dibagian kandungan (OBSGYN) sekarang dan sudah hampir setahun, sebelumnya aku bekerja di bagian cancer (oncology). Huftt ! baru pertama kali masuk aku sudah di suguhi oleh sikap dingin dr. Yunho. Jika kalian ingin tahu itu adalah kejadian yang menyebalkan saat aku baru saja dipindahkan ke bagian _obsgyn_ ini. Sampai saat ini sikap dinginnya itu masih menempel padanya, padahal sikapnya pada ibu-ibu hamil itu sangat baik dan tidak menunjukkan sikap dinginnya. Pada dokter dan pegawai lainpun juga tidakn dingin, kenapa hanya aku? Sangat sangat menyebalkann!

Hari ini aku sudah mulai bekerja di bangsal OBSGYN setelah kepindahanku kemarin, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memintaku pindah ke OBSGYN. Aku berharap Tuhan melindungiku di sini mengingat kejadian kemarin saat aku sedang mempersiapkan kepindahanku di sini. Tiba-tiba saja seorang dokter menyebalkan sudah merusak moodku dengan menghinaku dengan mengataiku bodoh.

"Haizzz, itu dokter menyebalkan yang kemarin!" gumamku saat berjalan melewati lorong hendak ke kamar pasien untuk mengambil tes darah. Aku dan Junsu saat ini diberikan amanat untuk memegang anak-anak yang sedang melakukan co-ners di rumah sakit ini. di sini para mahsiswa tahun pertama digabung baik dokter maupun perawat.

"Siapa yang tadi kau sebut menyebalkan Jae?" tanya Junsu penasaran sambil memainkan bulpointnya.

"Tuh dokter menyebalkan yang baru saja kita lewati" sahutku kesal setelah melihat wajah dokter tadi yang mengingatkan kejadian yang membuatku emosi.

"Maksudmu dr. Yunho?" tanyanya dan hanya aku beri anggukan sja yang menandakan pertanyaannya benar. "dr. Yunho itu baik kali Jae, mungkin karena kamu belum tahu aja kali Jae. Dia itu idola para perawat dan juga ibu-ibu hamil lho, tapi yang aku dengar dari gossip-gossip yang beredar katanya dr. Yunho itu belum mempunyai kekasih" sahutnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia belum punya pacar? Mungkin dia tidak ada yang mau kali" ledekku mengimbangi perkataannya.

"Masa tidak ada yang mau, ngawur aja kamu Jae. Lihat tuh, dokter seganteng itu tidak ada yang mau? aku aja mau Jae" sahutnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Itu mah kamu aja kali Su atau mungkin dia tidak suka wanita karena dia Gay kali" jawabku asal.

"Gila kamu Jae, awas aja ntar naksir lho kamu. Hahaha …" tawanya membuatku kesal, aku? Aku naksir sama dokter yg dingin itu? Oh Nooooooo! Teriakku kesal dalam hati. "Jae, aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau kalian jodoh".

"Yakkkk! Jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tau!" sungutku mengeluarkan tandukku yang tersimpan di kepalaku!

Pembicaraan kami terhenti karena kami harus memeriksa pasien di sini. Aku membawa 5 orang resident untuk berkeliling mengenalkan pasien yang harus di tangani dan apa saja yang harus dilakukan mereka. Setelah selesai berkeliling aku pergi melakukan tugas yang lain.

**~Yunho POV~**

Aku berjalan menuju kamar pasien untuk memeriksa sekalian mengenalkan pasien pada resident yang aku pegang, herannya baru kali ini co-ners dan co-ash di gabung. Aku baru tahu wanita bodoh dan gila kemarin ternyata wanita yang dipindahkan dari bangsal _Oncology, _dari yang aku dengar katanya skillnya sangat bagus makanya dipindah di bangsal kami. Dan aku juga baru tahu ternyata dia juga yang memegang co-ners di bangsal kami. Ehhh tunggu sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu saat aku melewati gadis itu yang sedang ngobrol dengan perawat Junsu. Gay? Apa dia bilang? Gayyy? Kalau aku nggak buru-buru menangani pasien dan tidak bersama resident ini aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Tapi tunggu saja akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya! Hahahaha batinku dalam hati. Pada tidak tahu aja kenapa aku belum punya pacar, yahhh dulu aku menyukai seorang gadis yang sejak SMA selalu mengisi hatiku, dulu kami sempat berpacaran, tapi karena dia pergi meninggalkanku akau jadi sedikit menutup diri terhadap gadis, sampai orang tuaku pun ikut-ikut mencarikan jodoh buatku, mereka takut kalau aku pria yang tidak normal.

"Siang dokter Yunho," sapa salah satu resident cewek itu padaku dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan. Aku heran kenapa di sini banyak sekali yang mencari perhatian padaku?

Aku berjalan terus menuju ruangan dokterku, tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan wanita gila yang menyebutku Gay kemarin sekarang sedang berjalan dengan Junsu. Ada sebuah ide muncul untuk membuat perhitungan, apalagi di sini tidak terlalu banyak orang, hahahaha.. tanduk evilku mulai muncul.

"Chagi-ya" panggilku pada Jaejoong membuatnya dan Junsu melongo dan itu membuatku hampir ketawa. "Chagi, nan bogoshipoyo" lanjutku sambil memeluknya pelan. Dia kaget setengah mati kurasa.

"Mworagoyo?" sahutnya kaget.

"Chagi, di sini kan hanya ada Junsu, kenapa harus di tutupi lagi bukannya kalian teman dekat ya?" kataku asal.

"Yunho Uisanim, apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Ne, dia itu adalah yoejachinguku.. ah ani.. keunyeo nae yakhonja"

"MWO!" kata mereka bersamaan. "Yakhonja? Yunho uisanim, kalau boleh tahu sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" cletuk Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya shock gara-gara penuturanku tadi.

"Kami sudah berpacaran sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, iya kan Chagi" kataku masih sambil memeluknya.

"Neo! Michoso!" teriaknya kesal tapi aku langsung membungkamnya dengan ciuman sekilasku.

"Ehmm.. Dokter Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong ganhosa bisakah kalian keruanganku sekarang?"

DEG


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**~Yunho POV~**

DEG DEG

Apakah ini hari sialku? Aigooo!

Kenapa sampai aku lupa kalau appaku masuk hari ini, kulihat Jaejoong bingung dengan ini semua. Kenapa sampai ketahuan appa pasti dia mengira ini beneran apalagi dia tersenyum sambil pergi meninggalkan kami, mati aku!

"Junsu, bisakah aku meminjam dia sebentar?" tanyaku pada Junsu sambil enunjuk Jaejoong yang sedari diam mungkin masih shock apalagi sampai appaku tahu.

TOK … TOK … TOk …

Aku masuk di ruangan appaku yang sudah menungguku, tapi tunggu ada sosok orang lain yang ada di situ .

"EOMMA!" teriakku kaget sekali kenapa eomma ku bisa di sini. "sedang apa eomma di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jadi selama ini kamu nggak mau eomma jodohkan karena ini? kenapa nggak bilang dari dulu? Jadi eomma kan gak susah-susah nyariin kamu jodoh apalagi eomma sempet bilang kamu.."

"kamu apa eomma?" potong Yunho yang elihat gelagat aneh dari eommanya yang cantik (Jung Heechul).

"Kamu.. kamu Gay?" katanya membuat Jaejoong yang tadi diam kini dia menahan tawanya. "Kenapa kamu nggak kenalkan dia sama kami? Tadi appa bilang kalian sudah pacaran dan mengenal sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dan tadi apa? bertunangan?"

"Ehhh,, emmm itu eomma… ehh .. aku..aku.." haduhh kenapa jadi gugup begini aku, mereka pasti salah paham terhadap ku.

"Ehmm.. besok malam akan eomma umumkan pertunangan kalian, karena kalian sibuk maka acaranya akan di adakan di gedung ini saja".

"MWO!" teriak kami barengan, kenapa jadi begini pikirku.

"Nak, dimana orang tuamu kami akan mebicarakannya pada orangtuamu" kata eommaku membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget. "Jaejoong.." panggil eomaku lagi.

" Ehhh.. itu..itu eommaku sudah meninggal ahjumma. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal sendiri saja."

"Ohh..mianhae Joongi-a, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kamu panggil kami eomma dan appa saja seperti Yunho memanggil kami, dan mulai sekarang kamu adalah menantu kami. Kalian sekarang pulang dan siap-siap buat besok malam," sahut eommaku sambil menyuruhku pergi mengantarkan Jaejoong.

"Ta..tapi .. kami .. kami .. itu .. kami tidak ada hub.."

"Ah.. ne eomma, kami permisi dulu ya? Kami masih banyak kerjaan, iya kan chagi?" potongku langsung sebelum Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya dan aku segera membawanya keluar ruangan tersebut dengan perjuangan yang berat karena dia terus memberontak.

Aku berjalan bersama Jaejoong menuju Parkiran, ntah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tapi sekarang yang jadi beban pikiranku adalah aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang tidak aku cintai dan itu semua karena kebodohanku.

"Puas! Kamu telah melakukan ini semua?" katanya saat di dalam mobil.

"Yakk! Aku juga nggak ingin terjadi! Aku Cuma mau ngerjain kamu di depan temanmu saja, mana ku tahu akan jadi seperti ini!" teriakku kesal dengan ucapannya.

"Ini semua salahmu Jung Yunho PABOOOO !"

"Terserah!" kataku ketus. "Sekarang kamu harus ikut aku!"

"Shireo!" tolaknya dan akan segera pergi tapi aku langsung mencengkra tangannya kuat.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" kataku dan langsung menyeretnya ke mobil.

Sebelum mengantarnya ke rumahnya, aku mengajaknya ke butik yang diperintahkan oleh eommaku, katanya kami di suruh kesana untuk memilih pakaian yang akan kami kenakan ketika pertunangan besok malam sekaligus untuk merancang gau pernikahannya sekalian. Setelah semuanya selesai aku langsung mengantarnya pulang. Dia masih tampak cemberut dan kesal dengan kejadian hari ini.

—o0o—

Sesuai perintah eomma mulai sekarang aku harus antar jemput Jaejoong dan setelah pertunangan nanti malam kami harus tinggal bersama di apartement baru yang telah dibeli oleh orang tuaku untuk ku dan calon istriku kelak. Kami sempat mengalami perdebatan hanya karena ini semua, awalnya dia tidak setuju tapi setelah di bujuk eomma akhirnya dia mengalah.

Malam ini aku dan Jaejoong resmi bertunangan dan semua orang di RS ini sudah mengetahuinya. Ahh sial benar, ini benar-benar senjata makan tuan batinku. Aku tidak pernah berfikir akan bertunangan dan menikah dengan orang selain Boa, dia adalah orang yang telah membuatku menutup hatiku untuk yeoja-yeoja yang tertarik padaku. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih menginginkan dan mengharapkannya menjadi pendamping hidupku. Lamunanku tersadar ketika eoma dan appaku menghampiriku.

"Sayang, mulai malam ini pertunangan kalian telah resmi dan 2 bulan lagi kami ingin pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan," kata eommaku

"MWO!" kataku dan Jaejoong bebarengan, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Yakk! Tidak bisakah kalian diam! Kami hanya ingin cepat menggendong cucu dan Jaejoong sayang, mulai sekarang kamu akan tinggal bersama Yunho, eomma tidak mau mendengarkan penolakan sedikitpun." Kata eomma tegas.

"Tapi.. i..itu.. pa..pakaianku masih di rumah dan…"

"Aku sudah memindahkan semuanya tadi saat kalian berangkat jadi kalian tinggal pindah saja ke apartement itu, ingat tidak ada penolakan" kata oemmaku tegas.

"Ne?" balasku dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk karena tidak bisa membantah omongan eomma dan appaku.

Setelah pesta usai aku langsung membawa Jaejoong pulang ke apartement kami, untung saja kami hari ini tidak ada jadwal apapun. Dan mulai hari ini aku harus antar jemput kemanapun Jaejoong pergi karena kata eomma sekali saja aku dan dia tidak bersama akan ketahuan karena eomma dan appa telah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengintai kami.

Kini sudah hampir dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama dan seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Mereka tidak perlu susah-suah menyiapkan persiapan pernikahan karena semuanya udah disiapkan oleh orangtuanya Yunho. Mereka hanya tinggal datang dan langsung melakukan prosesinya saja, bahkan bulan madupun sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari.

"Yunho_ssi_ bisakah kita mampir ke supermarket dulu? Kebutuhan rumah telah habis dan aku harus belanja dulu," tanyanya saat sedang diperjalanan.

"Hmm .." jawabku singkat. "Tapi, bisakah mulai sekarang kau memanggilku oppa, chagi ayau yeobo saja?" tanyaku dan sontak dia langsung membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Dia hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin mereka semua tidak menganggap bahwa kita hanya main-main saja itu bisa membuat orang tuaku sedih dan jatuh sakit."jelasku dan dia mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah.. oop..oppa .." katanya masih belum terbisa dengan panggilan itu.

"Gomawo, dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu chagi,"sahutku membuat pipinya sedikit merah merona karena malu. Dalam hati aku sangat ingin tertawa puas melihat itu semua.

Kami berhenti di sebuah supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan kami, setelah memilih semua yang dibutuhkan kami segera pergi kekasir.

"Biar aku yang membayar," kataku saat melihat Jaejoong ingin mengeluarkan dompet.

"Kalian pasangan suami istri yang serasi," kata ahjumma penjaga kasir itu pada kami. "Semoga kalian bahagia."

"Ghamsahamida ahjummonim," kata kami bebarengan.

Setelah membayarnya kami kembali kemobil dan langsung pulang menuju rumah kami.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Hari ini aku dan Yunho oppa sudah resmi menikah dan sekarang aku sudah sah jadi istrinya. Rencananya aku dan dia akan bulan madu ke paris tapi karena jadwal dia yang padat dan tidak mungkin ditinggalkan makanya bulan madu kami di batalkan. Aku memang senang mendengar kalau bulan madu kami dibatalkan tapi tidak dengan eommonim yang kelihatan sekali sangat sedih.

"Yunho-a, apa tidak bisa tugasmu itu diundur atau diahlihkan?" tanya eomma pada Yunho dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Mianhae eomma, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak bisa membatalkannya. Dulu kan aku pernah bilang kalau bulan-bulan ini aku sibuk tapi eomma tetap saja memaksa agar aku menikah di bulan-bulan ini." sahutnya cepat.

Apa dia tidak melihat wajah sedih eommanya? Kenapa dia dengan gampang menjawab pertanyaan eommanya itu? Dasar setan ! batinku.

"Huft, baiklah tapi kalian harus janji akan segera memberikan kami cucu, kami akan menargetkan 2 bulan kedepan ini!" sahut eommanya. Sontak aku langsung merasa seperti kejatuhan durian dari angkasa berpuluh-puluh kilo. Cucu? Bagaimana mungkin kami akan memberikannya cucu jika kami saja tidak saling mencintai.

"Baiklah aku janji." Katanya enteng dan dengan seketika wajah eommanya berubah menjadi senang.

Setelah acara ini selesai kami berpamitan pada orang tua Yunho oppa untuk kembali ke rumah yang sudah kami tinggali sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Aku masih kesal dengan ucapannya tadi yang dengan entengnya mengumbar janji pada eomanya.

"Yakk! Apa maksudmu tadi Jung Yunho? Kenapa kamu suka sekali mengumbar janji?" teriakku kesal karena ulahnya tadi.

"Aku tidak mengumbar janji, aku memang akan memberikan benihku di rahimmu agar kau bisa memberikan cucu buat eommaku," jawabnya enteng.

"Mwo! Yak! Emangnya aku mau? Seenaknya saja kamu berulah tanpa ijinku?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Kau itu sekarang sudah jadi istriku jadi otomatis kamu harus melahirkan anak buat orang tuaku sebanyak yang mereka inginkan dan satu lagi semua yang aku katakan adalah perintah dan tidak ada penolakan Jung Jaejoong!" jawabnya enteng. Aku ternganga mendengarnya memangnya aku sapi, aku bukan sapi dan juga bukan boneka. Perintah! Huahhhh menyebalkannnn!

Sampai di rumah aku lansung menuju kamar yang biasa aku tempat dan JRENGGGG! Semua barang-barangku tidak ada.

"HUAAAAAAA! MALINGGG!" terikku panic.

"Yakkk! Bisa diam tidakkkk!" balas teriaknya. "Kenapa teriak-teriak? Ini bukan hutan ini rumah!"

"Aku tahu ini rumah, kan yang bilang hutan kamu! Rumahnya kerampokan, barangku semuanya hilang," aduku padanya dengan tampang yang memelas.

PLETAAKKK

"Hyaaa! Apho! kenapa malah menjitakku?" tanyaku kesal.

"Apa kamu lupa kalu kita sudah resmi suami istri hah?" tanyanya membuatku semakin bingung.

"Apa hubungannya dengan hilangnya semua barangku?" dan otomatis aku kena jitakannya lagi. PLETAKK

"Huft, kita sudah resmi jadi eomma sudah memindahkan barang-barang kita di kamar utama karena mulai malam ini kita tidur bersama," sahutnya singkat.

"MWOOO! Shirooo!" kataku kaget, OMO tidur bersama? Tuhan tolong aku .. lindungi aku Tuhan .. kataku dalam hati.

"Terserah, paling-paling nanti kamu yang dimarahi eomma karena tidak tidur sekamar.. hahaha" katanya sambil tertawa terbahak dan meninggalkan aku yang masih shock di lantai bawah.

Huaaaaa… kenapa aku tinggal dengan orang gilaaaaaaa? Teriakku dalam hati. Kakiku mulai melangkah kekamar yang akan kami tempati berdua, aku membuka knop pintu kamar kami dan JREEEENGGG kamarnya sangat indah dan aku suka sekali. Aku melihat isi kamarku disana kulihat ada tiga pintu dan itu membuatku penasaran.

"Yunho oppa, pintu itu buat apa saja?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ketiga pintu tersebut.

"Mollaseo, liat aja sendiri." Sahutnya dingin dan singkat dan aku langsung mebuka tiga pintu tersebut. Ternya pintu sebelah kiri adalah pintu kamar mandi, terus pintu sebelah kanan yang lebar ada pintu khusus untuk pakaia dan yang lainnya dan pintu sebelahnya adalah .. OMO! Ini…. batinku..

"Oppa, i..i..ini.. ka..kamar baby.." kataku terbata dan Yunho oppa langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearahku.

"Eomma berarti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.. dasar eomma," katanya. Jadi ini semua ulah dari keluarga Yunho oppa?

—o0o—

**~Yunho POV~**

Ternyata hari sudah pagi dan matahari sudah mulai muncul dan kulihat yeoja yang sudah sah jadi istriku kemarin sudah tidak ada didalam kamar lagi. Aku bangun dan siap-siap untuk berangkat ke hospital seperti biasa. Setelah selesai semua kulihat yeoja itu sedang mempersiapkan breakfast buat kami berdua dan dia juga sudah siap untuk berangkat ke hospital.

"Pagi," sapaku padanya dan membuatnya langsung menoleh padaku.

"Pagi, oppa udah siap? Kajja makan dulu aku sudah masak buat sarapan kita," katanya dan menyuruhku duduk di kursi ruang makan. "Changkman oppa," Tambahnya sambil mendekat padaku dan ini semakin dekat. "Nah, begini kan sudah rapi." Katanya senang setelah merapikan dasiku.

"Kajja, nanti telat kalau nggak cepat" ajakku setelah selesai makan.

"Annio, oppa duluan saja aku mau membereskan semuanya dulu, nanti aku naik bus saja ke rumah sakitnya." Katanya. Dia padahal sudah dari tadi pagi bangun untuk membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju dan menyiapkan semuanya. Yah memang dia tidak mau mempunyai pembantu katanya itu semua adalah tugas istri untuk melakukan semuanya jadi tidak memerlukan pembantu sama sekali.

"Selesaikan dulu saja, aku tunggu di mobil," kataku.

"Oppa, duluan saja nanti oppa telat," tambahnya.

"Dan nanti aku akan di marahi oleh appa karena telah meninggalkanmu sendiri?" kilahku sambil mengambil tas yang ada di sofa tengah tadi. "Aku tunggu di luar, cepat selesaikan." Kataku sambil menuju garasi mobil untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"Kajja oppa." Katanya setelah selesai embersihkan peralatan makan dan kami segera masuk kemobil.

Sampai di rumah sakit kami turun di Parkiran dan hampir semua mata memandang kami dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam. Dan disana aku juga melihat mobil appa yang baru saja Parkir, aku menggandeng tangan Jaejoong ke tempat appa untuk menyapanya agar tidak curiga.

"Pagi appa," sapa kami bersamaan.

"Pagi, apa tidur kalian nyenyak semalam?" tanya appa dan itu sudah bisa kutebak apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

"Hmm, seperti apa yang appa lihat sekarang" kataku dan sontak kulihat semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong.

"Eonni, untung eonni sudah datang. Ada pasien yang susah sekali diatur dari kemarin malam dan kami sangat kualahan eonni." Kata salah satu residence perawat yang tiba-tiba menghampiri kami setelah membungkukkan badan tanda menghormati kami.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Katanya kemudian melihat kearahku dan appa. "Oppa, aku duluan ada yang harus segera aku urus dulu." Katanya padaku.

"Hmm, hati-hati chagi, jangan terlalu lelah," kataku dan aku langsung memberikan kecupan dibibir dan dahinya dan sontak itu membuatnya tertegun. Hahaha aku puas telah menjahilinya.

"N.. ne .. appa ak..aku masuk duluan," Katanya sambil membugkukkan badannya pada appa. "Kajja Chae-a." dan dia berjalan mendahului kami untuk segera keruangannya.

"Apa kamu sekarang senang sudah menikah?"tanya appaku tapi aku tetap tidak menjawabnya. "Aku harap kalian segera memberikan kabar bahagia tentang adanya keluarga baru yang akan hadir, eommamu sudah ingin segera menggendongnya." Tambah appaku dan akupun mengangguk.

"Tenang saja appa, aku dan Jaejoong akan segera memberikan kalian jagoan yang tampan yang sangat kalian inginkan sejak lama." Timpalku menenangkan appaku.

"Jagoan?" tanya appaku yang sudah tau apa maksudku tadi.

"Hahaha.. benar, memang tidak salah kamu menjadi dokter kandungan, appa bangga padamu. Hahaha dan akan lebih bangga kalau itu segera terwujud. Ingat batasmu dua bulan Jung Yunho," kata appaku sambil tertawa renyah dan bahagia.

Aku masuk keruanganku dan tidak sengaja aku melihat ada keributan disana. Tunggu itu Jaejoong, ada apa sebenarnya. Aku berjalan kearah kerumunan itu dan bertanya pada salah satu perawat di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada salah satu residence perawat yang sedang melihatnya.

"Eo.. eoh.. ini Yunho uisa, pasien itu marah-marah karena katanya salah satu dokter itu salah melihat jenis kelaminnya. Kata pasiennya jenis kelamin bayinya laki-laki tapi saat di periksa jenis kelaminnya perempuan jadi pasien itu mengamuk dan sekarang baru di tangani oleh Jaejoong _ganhosa (perawat)_." Jelas residence tersebut gugup. Aku langsung mendekat dan menghampiri mereka.

"Joesonghabnida, eotteohge dangsin-eul doul su issneunga? yeogi nae sanbu-ingwa ..( maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu? saya dokter kandungan di sini)" tanyaku pelan pada pasien tersebut. "ada apa?" tanyaku pada Jaejoong.

"Neo, sanbu ingwa?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk. "dokter dan perawat itu salah memeriksa saya, mereka bilang anak yang dalam kandungan saya perepuan padahal kemarin katanya laki-laki, kan nggak mungkin berubah kan dokter?" tanyanya padaku, jelas saja aku mengangguk, dari pada membuat keramaian mending aku ajak keruanganku saja biar aku periksa ulang.

"Apakah anda bisa ikut saya keruangan saya, biar saya priksa kembali," tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk, kulihat suaminya juga hanya diam saja dasar suami gila mana ada suami yang diam saja melihat istrinya bertengkar dengan perawat pula. "Yang lain bisa langsung lanjutkan memeriksa pasien lainnya biar ini kami yang urus. Jaejoong, kamu ikut keruanganku sebentar." Kataku dan itu membuat hampir semua orang disana melihat kami tapi saat aku tatap mereka satu persatu mereka akhirnya bubar juga, pasti akan ada gossip heboh lagi setelah kejadian ini.

Aku, Jaejoong dan pasien itu berjalan kearah ruanganku, setelah sampai aku memeriksa kondisi pasien dan janinnya. Tapi yang dilakukan dokter tadi emang benar kalau janinnya itu berjenis kelamin perempuan, pasti ada yang nggak beres pikirku.

"Bagaimana uisanim?" tanyanya padaku setelah duduk kembali ke kursi praktekku.

"Sebelumnya apa saya boleh tahu anda periksa dimana saat mengetahui jika janin anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki, karena dari pemeriksaan tadi janin anda itu perempuan." Jawabku dan kedua orang itu hanya saling pandang.

"Kemarin ibu saya dari tempat ***** dan mengatakan kalau janin saya laki-laki dok," katanya dan itu membuatku dan Jaejoong menahan tawa.

"Nyonya Lee, kalau periksa kandungan itu sebaiknya di tabib atau di rumah sakit saja, sepertinya anda dibohongi olehnya ny. Lee, Jadi sekarang anda sudah tahu kan kalau yang benar jenis kelamin janin anda perempuan?" tanyaku lagi siapa tahu dia masih menyangkal.

"Ye uisanim, maaf tadi saya telah membuat keributan, kalau begitu saya permisi dan terimaksih uisanim." Katanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruanganku.

HAHAHA

Aku lihat Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan ketawa lagi dan akhirnya dia tertawa mengingat kejadian barusan aku pun juga ikut tertawa bersama,, BRUKKK gara-gara kami tertawa terbahak-bahak Jaejoong oleng hampir jatuh membentur meja kerjaku untung aku langsung menyeret tangannya kearahku sehingga dia tidak membentur meja itu tapi dia jatuh di tubuhku dan tawa kami terhenti karena ada yang mendadak datang.

"dr. Jung Yunho.. bisa an… oh maaf kalau appa mengganggu kalian tapi kalau membuatkan cucu appa sebaiknya ke ruang itu sehingga tidak kelihatan orang yang akan masuk." Kata appaku membuat Jaejoong langsung bangun dan menatap malu. Aku mengikuti Jaejoong dan bangun dari posisi semula.

"Anieo appa, tadi appa hanya salah lihat." Sangkal Jaejoong cepat

"hahaha… sudahlah chagi tidak usah malu sama appa." Kata appa menggoda Jaejoong.

"Appa ke sini ada apa?" tanyaku emecahkan kecanggungan itu.

"ohh ya appa hanya mau minta penjelasan kenapa tadi ada rebut-ribut diluar?" tanya orang itu yang tanpa ketuk pintu langsung masuk dan membuatku dan Jaejoong langsung diam membeku.

"Eh, anieo appa, tadi hanya ada salah paham saja," jawabku.

"Eoh, tadi diluar ada yang sedang berbisik-bisik katanya dokter Yunho mengajak istrinya masuk ruangan praktek saat memeriksa kandungan agar istrinya itu tidak cemburu." Kata appaku dan sepertinya ide untuk menjahilinya muncul kembali.

"Ne, appa.. appa tahu sendiri kan kalau Jaejoong itu cemburuan sekali, iyakan chagi?" tanyaku sambil merangkulnya.

"MWO!" katanya terkejut dengan ucapanku dan itu membuatnya langsung melihatku seakan mau menerkamku hidup-hidup.

"Anieo appa, Yunho oppa bohong, aku tadi hany.." aku langsung segera mengecup bibirnya pelan di depan appa dan membuatnya malu dan segera menunduk.

"Appa, saya permisi dulu masih ada pasien yang mau di periksa," katanya langsung ngeloyor pergi aja.

"Chagi, kenapa tak berpamitan padaku?" godaku saat dia hendak membuka knop pintu ruanganku itu, aku tersenyum senang melihatnya memerah seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, appa dan eommamu benar-benar akan segera jadi kakek dan nenek.. hahaha" kata appaku yang juga langsung pergi meninggalkan ruanganku.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, dasar namja gilaa! Batinku kesal. Dia itu selalu saja embuatku frustasi dan hampir seperti orang gila, awas saja dia pasti akan ku balas huft!

"Ny. Jung Yunho, sedang apa kau disini? rindu pada suamimu ya?" ledek yeoja yang datang menghampiriku dari belakang.

"Yakk! Kau sama saja dengannya bikin aku stress, dan siapa juga yang merindukannya? Aku tidak pernah merindukannya." Jawabku kesal dengan pertanyaan sahabatku itu, Junsu hmm Kim Junsu.

"Eh tadi siang aku denger gossip katanya kamu diajak suamimu keruangannya hanya untuk menemaninya memeriksa kandungan pasien biar kamu gak cemburu ya?" tanyanya sontak aku langsung membelalakan mata mendengar ucapannya dan itu seperti yang di ucapkan sama appa tadi sewaktu aku diruangan suamiku. Jangan bilang dari tadi mereka mengamatiku karena hal tadi. "Heii.. jangan ngelamun, kalau merindukannya hampiri saja, jangan cemburuan, dia kan dokter kandungan otomatis itu adalah tanggungjawabnya." Tambahnya membuatku langsung memberikannya death glare padanya.

"Yakk! Kim Junsu! Siapa juga yang cemburu hah? Dan ingat aku juga tidak merindukannya! Jangan kau membuatku bertambah frustasi Kim Junsu!" kataku kesal.

"Ah gak seru!" timpalnya, apa dia bilang? Seru? Kim Junsu matilah kau! "Apa kau sudah memeriksa pasien-pasienmu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hmm, aku sudah memeriksanya dari tadi dan sekarang aku harus memeriksa tugas para residence," kataku lemas. "Kamu sekarang mau apa? Bukannya sekarang kamu juga ikut memeriksa mereka? Mereka kan juga tanggung jawabmu?" tanyaku.

"Siapa bilang mereka bukan tanggung jawabku? Makanya aku kesini mencarimu untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas ini agar cepat selesai. Jangan cemberut begitu sebentar lagi juga ketemu dengan suami mu itu." Katanya lagi dan hampir saja aku mau menjitaknya tapi tiba-tiba ada yang datang.

"Joesonghabnida, apa anda mengenal dr. Jung Yunho bagian kandungan?" tanyanya pada kami yang ada di sini.

"Iya kami mengenalnya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyaku.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengannya, apa sekarang dia ada?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, dr. Yunho ada tapi sepertinya sedang memeriksa pasien, kalau tidak keberatan anda bisa menunggunya di sana." Kataku

"Ohh.. Ne, gamsahabnida." Ucapnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Mau apa dia bertemu dengan suamimu?" tanya Junsu padaku.

"Mollayo." Jawabku pendek masih sedikit kesal dan dalam moodku yang kurang baik sambil mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Yunho oppa.

**To : oppa pervert**

_Oppa, tadi ada yeoja yang mencarimu dia sedang menunggumu di ruang tunggu dekat ruanganmu._

**From : oppa pervert**

_Nugu? _

**To : oppa pervert**

_Mollayo oppa, aku lupa menanyakan namanya tadi :p_

**From : oppa pervert**

_Chagi … nanti malam kita buatkan eomma dan appa cucu ya? Mereka sudah menuntutku?_

**To : oppa pervert**

_Mwoo? Shireo! Jangan harap oppa bisa menyentuhku! Dasar Pervert!_

**From : oppa pervert**

_Yakk! Kau mengataiku pervert? Aku hanya ingin mengabulkan keinginan eomma, bukankah kau juga ingin membuat eomma bahagia?_

**To : oppa pervert**

_Shireo! Shireo! Shireo! :p _

**From : oppa pervert**

_Kita lihat saja nanti malam siapa yang akan menang hahaha _

**To : oppa pervert**

_Terserahlah ! oppa nanti tunggu di ruangan oppa saja ne? aku nanti yang ke sana saja._

**From : oppa pervert**

_Ohh .. arraseo .. _

**To : oppa pervert**

_Ne, Yunho-ssi hahahaha_

**From : oppa pervert**

_Yakkk! Panggil aku oppa! Oppa! Arraseo! _

Hahaha aku tertawa membaca sms Yunho oppa, eh tapi tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi senang begini saat bersama Yunho oppa, jangan bilang kalau aku sudah … ahhh andwe .. andwe .. andwe ! jeritku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba lamunanku buyar saat ada yang menepukku dari belakang.

"Heii, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Junsu.

"Eoh.. Ehh,, annio aku hanya sedikit teringat kejadian tadi pagi yang pasiennya ngamuk tadi hehehe." Kilahku pada Junsu.

Aku dan Junsu berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan untuk memeriksa semua tugas residence yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku dan Junsu. Tapi saat di jalan aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yunho oppa yang akan menuju ruangan itu juga. Setelah kami memeriksa tugas-tugas itu kami langsung kembali ke ruangan kami dan akan melakukan persiapan untuk operan jaga hari ini.

"Chagi, " panggilnya sambil memelukku tiba-tiba dan membuatku dan Junsu berhenti seketika. "Chagi, katanya tadi ada yang mencariku? Mana? Jangan bilang kamu cuma mau membohongiku agar kamu bisa menemuiku?" tanyanya lagi membuatku hampir pingsan mendengar ocehannya yang tidak jelas itu.

"Siapa yang bohong? Tadi benar ada yang nyari, iya kan Su?" tanyaku pada Junsu untuk mendapatkan dukungannya dan Junsu hanya mengangguk.

"Benar oppa, tadi ada yang mencari oppa, wajahnya cantik sekali aku saja sampai iri melihatnya. Sayang aku lupa menanyakan namanya." Timpal Junsu. Ya Junsu mulai memanggil oppa pada Yunho oppa setelah kami resmi menikah karena dia adalah sahabat dekatku.

"Ehmm.. apa aku mengganggu?" tanya namja pervert yang baru datang itu.

"Ania oppa." Jawabku cepat sambil melepaskan pelukan namja gila tadi.

"Oppa," panggil Junsu yang langsung menghampirinya. "Oppa kenapa baru datang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah mian, aku tadi ada praktek jadi aku menyelesaikan praktekku dulu." Jawabnya.

"Yoochun oppa, dari tadi calon anaemu itu mengerjaiku terus." Aduku padanya. Yoochun oppa ini adalah sahabat Yunho oppa dan sekaligus calon nampyeonnya Junsu, dia bekerja di bagian pediatric rumah sakit ini juga, dulu aku juga bekerja sebagai perawat di bangsal anak juga.

Hahaha tawa mereka bersama sambil berjalan kearah ruangan nampyeonku itu. Aku dan Junsu hendak pergi tapi sesaat kami melihat sosok yeoja yang tadi mencari nampyeonku itu.

"Oppa, Yunho oppa," teriakku agak kesal karena dia tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali sambil menarik baju kebesarannya. "Yakk ! Oppa!." Kataku kesal dan dia menoleh dengan wajah innoncentnya.

"Mwo!" katanya dingin padaku, dia memang selalu berubah-ubah sifatnya saat denganku dan itu sangat menyebalkan sekali. "MWO!" tanyanya lagi.

"I..itu.. oppa.. yeoja yang mencari oppa." Kataku terbata-bata karena terkejut dengan teriakan Yunho oppa. Yunho oppa dan yang lain langsung mencari kearah telunjukku menuju.

"Ah ya benar, yeoja itu yang mencarimu oppa," tambah Junsu mengiyakan pertanyaanku. "Oppa, dia sangat cantik kan?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun oppa.

"Boa," gumam Yoochun oppa.

"Ne? siapa oppa? Oppa mengenalnya?" tanyaku pada Yoochun oppa

"Ehh .. i..tu .. Anni .. aku sekarang harus kembali keruanganku, aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Yoochun oppa pada kami dan langsung bergegas pergi. Aku melihat ekspresi Yoochun oppa curiga dan ditambah pula dengan Yunho oppa yang sedari tadi tidak ngomong apa-apa. Akhirnya aku pustuskan untuk pergi saja sama Junsu toh dari tadi oppa tidak menggubrisku sama sekali.

Saat akau sedang di ners station aku melihat yeoja tadi mencium oppa, apa dia yeoja yang selama ini sangat di cintai oppa? Dan kenapa hatiku ini alah menjadi sakit setelah melihatnya? Apa aku sedang cemburu sekarang? Tidak-tidak boleh itu, seharusnya aku bahagia melihat Yunho oppa bersama yeoja yang selama ini dia cintai dan ingat Jaejoong-ah kamu hanya Istri yang dinikahi karena kebodohannya. Ayolah Jaejoong ! kataku dalam hati mencoba untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Setelah melihat itu semua akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu dan tidak mengganggu acara mereka, mungkin mereka sedang ingin mengungkapkan rasa Rindu mereka yang sempat terpendam karena jarak dan waktu.

—o0o—

**~Yunho POV~**

"Boa?" gumamku saat hendak masuk ke ruang praktekku, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Batinku.

Tapi tiba-tiba yeoja itu menghampiriku dan langsung menciumku dan BINGO itu benar Boa. Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini setelah dia kembali. Apa aku harus marah, senah atau bagaimana kau jadi bingung.

"Oppa, kenapa hanya diam menatapku? Apa kamu tidak senang dengan kembalinya aku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Oh mian, aku hanya kaget saja. Ayo masuk keruanganku saja," Ajakku karena ku lihat banyak pasang mata yang sedang mengawasi kami intens.

Aku menyilahkannya masuk dan duduk, kutatap lekat-lekat wajahnya untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar Boa, orang yang selama ini aku cintai dan aku tunggu kedatangannya.

"Kemana saja kamu? Kenapa baru muncul?" tanyaku dingin karena aku teringat dengan kepergianya yang tiba-tiba.

"Mian oppa.. Mian .."

"Wae? Wae? Apa salahku padamu Boa? Apa aku menyakitimu hah? Kenapa kamu melakukan hal sekejam itu padaku ? Hah?"

"Oppa, mian.."

"Kenapa kamu pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa tak mengabariku?"

"Mian oppa, aku dulu pergi karena punya alasan kuat oppa, aku terkena kanker lambung oppa dan aku berobat ke luar negeri selama 4 tahun ini, aku benar-benar tidak berniat meninggalkan oppa tapi keadaan yang memaksaku seperti ini, mianhae oppa .. mian .." jelasnya panjang lebar sambil terisak.

Aku memeluk kuat yeoja itu, betapa aku merindukannya, aku benar-benar eRindukan yeoja itu.

Mian, aku sudah membentakmu tadi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu."

"Gwenchana oppa, aku yang salah karena meninggalkan oppa tanpa memberitahu oppa."

"Sekarang aku antar kamu pulang, tidak baik pulang sendirian." Kataku sambil beranjak beridiri.

Aku pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pergi mengantarkan Boa kerumahnya. Sampai dirumah dia melarangku pulang dia memintaku untuk menemaninya sampai dia tertidur dan akupun menurutinya.

"Oppa, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya

"Ne, chagi, aku sangat mencintaimu." Jawabku pelan sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Oppa, jangan pernah meninggalkanku ne? aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa oppa, aku berjuang untuk sembuh demi oppa."

"Ne, oppa tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kataku pelan. "Bagaimana sekarang kondisimu?" tanyaku emastikan kesehatannya sekarang.

"Aku sekarang sudah sehat oppa, tinggal melanjutkan terapi-terapi lain sampai aku dinyatakan sembuh total." Sahutnya senang.

"Hmm.. sekarang barbieku sebaiknya tidur ne, kamu pasti lelah dan kamu harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Nasihatku dan dia akhirnya tertidur juga, aku langsung membuka hpku yang sedari tadi bergetar terus. Jaejoong? Batinku.

Ternyata dia sedari tadi menghubungiku, tapi tidak aku balas sama sekali dan saat hendak menghubunginya hpku lowbath dan akhirnya mati mana aku tidak membawa charger lagi! Rutukku dalam hati.

Setelah melihat Boa tertidur aku langsung kemobil dan melengsat pulang ke rumah, sampai di rumah aku melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur di ruang TV, apa mungkin dia menungguku semalaman? Tanyaku dalam hati. Ku gendong dia menuju kamar kami dan kurebahkan dirinya dan dia hanya menggeliat kecil.

Pagi

"Pagi oppa, oppa sudah bangun? Maaf semalam aku ketiduran" katanya pelan sabil menyiapkan breakfast setiap hari.

"Ne, mian semalam aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu kembali, hpku lowbat," sahutku pelan

"Ne, gwenchana oppa," Katanya. "Oppa, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Tapi oppa jangan marah padaku." Tanyanya agak ragu.

"Ne, tanyalah aku tak akan marah."

"Yakso?" tanyanya meyakinkan ucapanku dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Oppa, sebenarnya yeo…yeoja kemarin itu siapa? Apa dia yeoja yang sangat kamu cintai itu?" tanyanya sontak membuatku mendadak susah menelan.

"Hmm, dia Boa, yeoja yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan itu. Dia sudah kembali setelah 4 tahun aku menunggunya dan aku sangat bahagia." Shutku antusias tanpa memandang wajah yeoja di depanku saat ini.

"Wahhh, Chukaeyo oppa, aku ikut senang," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya seperti anak kecil saja.

—o0o—

Sudah tiga bulan ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan Boa secara terang-terangan di depan Jaejoong, yah sekarang Boa tahu kalau aku sudah mempunyai istri karena kebodohanku waktu itu dan dia pertama kalinya tahu saat dia sedang berbelanja di salon dan bertemu dengan eommaku. Eommaku yang tidak suka padanya karena pernah meninggalkanku selama 4 tahun itu mengatakan untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi karena aku telah mempunyai istri. Sejak itu Boa marah padaku karena aku tidak jujur tapi setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya dia baru tenang dan memaafkanku dan dia juga sudah seJaeg berteu dengan Jaejoong baik di rumah maupun di Rumah sakit karena aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya. Dan sejak saat itu pula aku tidak pernah memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Chagi lagi kecuali kalau di depan orang tuaku.

Pagi ini saat aku berangkat ke rumah sakit, appa menyuruhku keruanganya dan menyampaikan pesan dari eomma.

"Yunho, appa menyuruhmu kesini karena eommamu meminta sesuatu padamu. Eomma menyuruhmu dan Jaejoong untuk makan malam bersama nanti malam dan kalian harus datang nanti malam." Kata appaku dan aku tidak mungkin menolaknya karena eommaku pasti akan marah besar padaku.

"Ne appa, aku dan Jaejoong akan datang kesana," jawabku dan aku langsung keluar ruangan appaku setelah aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit.

Setelah malam tiba aku dan Jaejoong tiba dirumah eomma dan kami makan bersama. Setelah makan kami menuju ruang keluarga dan kami mengobrol bersama.

"Jaejoong-ah .. apa belum ada tanda-tanda kamu sudah hamil? Eomma sangat ingin cepat-cepat menggendonya. Kalian sudah melakukannya bukan?" tanya eommaku pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya bisa diam mungkin tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Eomma, kami sedang sibuk sekali dan kami tidak mungkin memberikan kalian cucu secepatnya," kataku membantu Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan eomma.

"Tapi kan kalian sudah janji pada eomma akan memberikan jagoan segera mungkin, jangan bilang kalian belum melakukannya?" selidik oemma dan BINGO eomma menjawab 100% benar.

"Mianhae eomma, aku belum siap menjadi eomma, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa menjadi eomma yang baik buat anakku kelak," jawabnya dan emma langsung sedih seketika.

"Jadi benar kalian belum melakukannya selama ini?" tanya eommaku lagi dan kami hanya bisa diam. "Baik, kalau begitu kalian lusa harus berangkat ke jeju untuk bulan madu kalian yang sempat tertunda, eomma sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan kali ini eomma harus melakukannya kalau sampai eomma tahu kalian tidak melakukannya maka kalian harus siap-siap datang kepemakaman eomma." Kata eomma menantang kami dan itu membuat kami semua yang ada di siti hanya tercengang bingung apa yang harus kami lakukan.

"EOMMA!" kataku agak keras dan membuyarkan keheningan malam itu.

"Oppa," panggil Jaejoong pelan sambil menarikku duduk lagi. "Ne eomma, kami akan melakukannya sesuai keinginan eomma jadi eomma jangan ngomong seperti itu lagi." Tambahnya membuatku melototinya.

Aku langsung pergi dari ruangan itu menuju kamarku yang terletak dilantai dua, aku sangat kesal dengan kejadian ini. ku dengar langkahseseorang mendekati pintu kaar ini dan membukanya. Kulihat Jaejoong masuk kekamarku dan duduk disampingku.

"Mianhae oppa aku membuat oppa marah, aku hanya nggak mau melihat eomma marah dan sedih seperti tadi" jelasnya padaku.

"Tapi kamu tidak perlu menjanjikan hal seperti itukan pada eomma? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya karna kamu tahu sendiri aku mencintai orang lain kan?" kataku ketus dan dia mulai terisak.

"Mian oppa .. Mianhae, aku tahu oppa mencintai Boa tapi tak bisakah oppa melakukannya? Aku rela oppa asalkan eomma tidak sedih seperti tadi, aku sangat tahu rasanya kehilangan eomma oppa. Jadi tolong pertimbangkan semuanya itu." Katanya dan dia langsung membaJaegkan tubuhnya disampingku, tidur membelakangiku. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menindihnya, dia sontak kaget dengan appa yang baru saja aku lakukan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita akan melakukannya malam ini, dan ingat aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kamu memintanya." Jawabku dan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan bibirku. Kucium bibirnya kasar dan mendalam. Kurasakan dia mulai mengikuti permainanku, semakin dalam aku menciuminya sampai hampir habis pasokan oksigen kami. Setelah aku puas dengan bibirnya aku turun membuat kissmark di seluruh tubuhnya, dia mendesah dan memegang erat punggungku saat kami bercinta. "Hmmpphhh..." Jaejoong berusaha untuk meredam suara desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan ditahan Bitch! Biarkan saja! Aku ingin mendengar suaramu," bisik Yunho. Sekejap kemudian dia melanjutkan aksinya di dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berteriak saat Yunho mengelus lengannya dan mulai memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam vagina Jaejoong.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks appo… appo oppa !"

"Ini kan yang kamu mau? Aku tak akan pernah berhenti meskipun kamu memintanya! Ini semua kemauanmu bukan?" ucap Yunho memberhentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan menatap mata Jaejoong tajam.

Jaejoong mengambil napas dengan perlahan. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap mata Yunho, "Aku... baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan segera membuatmu hamil! Kau tenang saja Bitch!," ucap Yunho menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang dipenuhi keringat dan leleha air mata.

Perlahan Yunho mulai bergerak dengan sangat kasarnya tanpa melihat kondisi jaejoong saat ini. Dia bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang keluar dari lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong. Dia tahu kalau itu adalah darah Jaejoong. Tapi dia tidak berhenti. Dia tetap bergerak kasar dan liar.

Setelah beberapa kali gerakan, Jaejoong mulai bisa merasakan kenikmatan. Dan tiba-tiba mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan desahan, "Hmmmmpphh~"

Yunho tersenyum saat mendengar desahan Jaejoong. Itu berarti Jaejoong menikmatinya juga. Dia mulai menaikkan kecepatannya.

"Aaaaaahh... Uuhhhhh~" Jaejoong mengerang dengan kuat saat merasakan sensasi percintaan mereka. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat merasakannya. Segala beban yang diarasakan tiba-tiba menghilang karena perlakuan Yunho. Cairan kewanitaanya mengalir tidak terkontrol, dan hal itu makin membuat mudah Yunho untuk bergerak semakin cepat didalamnya. Yang langsung membuatnya mengerang-erang dengan kuat.

"Oppa~" ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil memegang bahu suaminya erat-erat karena dia merasa akan orgasme.

"Bitch! Kau menikmatinya hah?" ucap Yunho dengan makin mempercepat gerakannya. Jaejoong merasa terbang dibuatnya.

Dengan pikiran yang susah diajak kompromi, Jaejoong memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir kata apa yang akan digunakannya untuk menahan sakit hatinya dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Dia sungguh bingung sekarang. "Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong ditengah2 desahannya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak nikmat karena sudah mencapai orgasmenya, "AAAHH~ hikss … hikss .. cukup oppa.. hiks cukup.. appoyo!"

"Wae? Kau menikmatinya bukan," ucap Yunho setelah menunggu hingga Jaejoong menyelesaikan orgasmenya, lalu menyambung, "Berhenti? Jangan harap! Kamu yang meminta jadi kamu yang harus memuaskan adik kecilku ini sampai puas!." Yunho langsung makin mempercepat gerakannya, karena merasa akan orgasme juga.

Jaejoong merasa terkejut karena Yunho menganggapnya sebagai bitch saja yang tak ada harganya saa sekali. Dia sangat berharap kalau nantinya ia akan segera hamil dan bayinya dapat meluluhkan hati Yunho kelak. "Oppaah~"

"Jae, aku, aku... AAAHH~" desah Yunho dan sekejap kemudian dia ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong yang merasa seperti bantal saat ditimpa Yunho. Tapi sebentar kemudian Yunho langsung menggulingkan badannya kearah samping dan memeluk tubuh istrinya erat.

Setelah kami bercinta aku langsung tidur disebelahnya, kulihat dia masih terisak mungkin karena perlakuanku tadi yang kasar.

"Kamu puaskan sekarang? Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak sperma di rahimmu, dan aku yakin kamu akan segera hamil karena ini adalah masa suburmu bukan bitch!?" tanyaku tapi dia hanya diam dan terisak tanpa membalas ucapanku dan sampai akhirnya kami tertidur.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Pagi

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan kurasakan nyeri dibagian sensitifku, aku ingat sealam Yunho oppa melakukannya dengan kasar. Aku hampir tidak bisa berjalan karena ini baru pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku langsung masuk kamar mandi dan aku menangis karena kejadian yang tak terduga semalam apalagi panggilan yang diucapkan Yunho pada ku "Bitch!" sehina itukah aku dimatamu oppa?. Aku berjalan pelan saat hendak turun ke meja makan setelah selesai madi dan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan digunakan Yunho oppa. Setelah semua berkumpul kami makan bersama dalam hening dan Yunho oppa masih dingin terhadapku. Setelah selesai makan kami berangkat ke rumah sakit tapi aku langsung minta turun di halte ketika mau berangkat.

"Oppa, nanti tolong turunkan aku di halte depan, aku harus membeli kebutuhan rumah dulu dan sebaiknya oppa berangkat dulu sebelum telat," kataku dan dia hanya diam saja.

Sampai di halte yang kumaksud dia meghentikan mobilnya dan segera aku turun dari sana.

"Gomawo oppa," kataku sambil menutup pintu mobil itu dan dia hanya diam dan langsung melesat pergi.

—o0o—


	3. Chapter 3

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Sudah beberapa hari ini kami berdiaman dan Yunho oppa tetap dingin terhadapku. Sampai di Jeju saat inipun dia masih bersikap acuh dan dingin padaku dan itu membuatku kesal, hatiku sangat sakit didiamkan seperti ini terus olehnya, aku sudah mulai mencintainya dan aku mulai cemburu ketika dia selalu bersama Jessica.

#Eomma side

"Apa kalian sudah merencanakan tugas yang aku berikan tadi?"

"Ne, nyonya tadi saya sudah menyampurkan obat perangsang dan penyubur kandungan keminuman tuan muda Yunho dan Nyonya muda," sahut salah satu suruhanku.

"Bagus, kalian sudah bekerja keras kali ini."

Room

Saat makan siang ada pelayan yang datang ke kamar kami dan membawakan pesanan kami, kami makan dengan diam tanpa sepatah katapun. Setelah kami selesai makan, aku duduk di tepian ranjang sedangkan oppa sedang ada di kamar mandi. Kami memang hanya sehari di sini karena oppa tidak mau berlama-lama karena pasiennya sangat banyak dan tidak bisa di tinggalkan.

Setelah beberapa menit aku duduk di tepi ranjang aku merasakan panas yang sangat di dalam tubuhku saat aku hendak berganti baju karena mau keluar mencari udara segar. Akhirnya karena merasa terlalu panas aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan baju tipis yang entah sejak kapan ada didalam almari itu, aku tarsus mendinginkan ac nya ke yang lebih dingin tapi tetap saja masih panas.

Kulihat Yunho oppa selesai dari kamar mandi hanya memakai boxernya saja. Dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku, menciumku kasar dan menindihku.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukannya lagi, karena aku yakin makanan dan minuman kita tadi telah dicampur dengan obat perangsang dan ku yakin itu pasti ulah eomma." Katanya dan langsung menciumku dan meberikan kiss mark diseluruh inchi tubuhku.

"Op..oppa.. kau mau apa?" Jaejoong tergagap, ia menelan ludahnya gugup karena kini jarak wajahnya dan wajah Yunho sangat dekat.

"Menurutmu?" Yunho balik bertanya, mata musangnya yang sayu dan seringai di bibirnya membuat Jaejoong makin gugup.

Cup

Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat. apa ini? Yunho oppa menciumku?

Yunho mulai melumat bibir merah Jaejoong, matanya terpejam menikmati rasa manis bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong yang masih shock hanya diam. Ia tak merespon ciuman Yunho.

BUAGHH

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga ciumannya terlepas.

"Oppa, weiresseyo?" napas Jaejoong sedikit memburu.

"Wae? Bukankah ini yang kau mau?" Yunho menyeringai.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu Jae, kau menyukaiku kan?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya (lagi).

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu hmm?" Yunho mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong. "Aku tahu Jae-ah, kau diam-diam selalu memperhatikanku 'kan? Aku juga tahu kau sangat cemburu saat aku berdekatan dengan Boa kan hahaha"

"A..apa?" Namja cantik itu semakin tergagap. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga kini tubuh Jaejoong menindihnya. Jaejoong masih membatu.

Perlahan Yunho menempelkan bibir hatinya ke bibir cherry Jaejoong, namja tampan itu melumat lembut bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam tak tahu harus apa, ia ingin sekali menolak karena ia tahu siapa Yunho, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Namja cantik itu menginginkannya. Bolehkah ia _egois_?

Jaejoong mulai mengikuti permainan Yunho. Ia balas melumat bibir hati Yunho. Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong dan menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mmmckkpp..." Lidah mereka saling beradu. Yunho memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam kemeja Jaejoong. Ia meraba dada montok Jaejoong yang sedikit kenyal itu. Ternyata nipple istri cantiknya itu sudah mengeras. Dibukanya kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan dilemparkannya sembarang. Ia melahap benda merah itu dan menjilatinya, kemudian ia mengigit lembut nipple kanan Jaejoong, sedangkan nipple kirinya dipelintir.

"Ahhh...Yunnhh...ahhhh… " Jaejoong mendesah, matanya terpejam. Kelihatannya yeoja cantik itu mulai menikmati permainan itu eoh?

Ciuman Yunho mulai turun ke perut rata jaejoong, lidahnya menyapu tiap jengkal perut namja cantik itu. Ia membuka rok mini Jaejoong. Dirabanya vagina merah muda yang menggairahkan itu. Lalu diturunkannya celana dan underwear istrinya itu, dan kini tampaklah tubuh indah tanpa cacat di depan mata musangnya. Ia sendiri melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, hingga kini keduanya sama-sama naked.

Yunho melebarkan kedua kaki indah Jaejoong, kembali diciumnya bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong yang terlihat pasrah membuat namja tampan itu semakin bernafsu. Entahlah, mungkin "obat" itu menjadi penyebab ia melakukan 'itu' pada Jaejoong.

Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, kemudian digesek-gesekan di bibir vagina merah muda Jaejoong. Tanpa pemanasan yang lebih, dengan sangat kasar Yunho mulai memasukan kejantanannya.

"Ahhh... " Jaejoong menjerit pelan, sepertinya ia kesakitan meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya tapi ini sangat menyakitkan karena yunho melakukannya lagi dengan kasar. Tapi Yunho tak mengindahkannya meskipun saat ini istri cantiknya itu sedang menangis. Ia terus mendorong kejantanannya di vagina jaejoong. Sempit. Itulah yang dirasakan namja tampan itu. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah. Didorong kembali kejantanannya dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun.

"Ouugghh Jae...hmmm" rancaunya saat junior big sizenya tertanam sempurna di vagina merah muda itu. Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Tapi karena sensasi vagina sempit Jaejoong, Yunho menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan sedikit kasar.

"Ahhh... Yun pelan-pelan, sakiiitt.." Jaejoong meringis sakit. Yunho malah mempercepat gerakannya ketika melihat jaejoong merintih menahan sakit.

"Ahhh.." Desah Jaejoong saat kejantanan Yunho menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Hhhmmm ougghh..Jae..." diciumnya kembali bibir merah Jaejoong, seluruh batang kejantanannya tenggelam, nikmat serasa dipijat-pijat oleh vagina sempit itu. Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Keringat menetes membasahi tubuh mereka. Suara desahan merekapun semakin keras. Yunho menindih dan memeluk Jaejoong sambil menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

"Ouughh Yuunnhh..ahh.." Pelukan Jaejoong makin erat, ia meremas pantat Yunho, paha namja cantik itu makin erat menjepit pinggangnya. Gerakan pinggul namja tampan itupun semakin cepat. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai puncaknya.

" Hahh.. Hoshh.." Deru nafas keduanya bersahutan.

Tubuhku menegang lagi dan kurasakan dia telah mengeluarkan spermanya lagi di dalam tubuhku. Dan kali ini karena obat perangsang kami bercinta hampir 12 jam tanpa henti.

Saat bangun kurasakan lagi nyeri dibagian organ intimku, walaupun tak sesakit waktu yang pertama kali tetap saja terasa sakit. Aku abngun dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke seoul, setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap aku mulai membangunkan oppa yang masih tertidur.

"Oppa, ireonayo, ini sudah pagi." Panggilku mencoba membangunkannya.

Kali ini dia langsung bangun dan bersiap, didalam perjalanan sampai rumah kami pun dia hanya diam dan cuek saja tanpa memperdulikan kalau ada orang yang berada disampingnya sekarang.

—o0o—

3 bulan setelah kejadian itu oppa semaki dingin dan acuh padaku, sekarang dia semakin terang-terangan membawa yeojanya kerumah, makan ataupun pergi. Dia sudah benar-benar tak menghiraukan ku lagi sama sekali dan kurasa kesabaranku sudah mulai habis, hatiku sangat terasa sakit akibat ulahnya yang kejam dan menyakitkan itu.

Aku mulai mengemasi sebagian kecil barang-barangku untuk kupindahkan ke apartemenku yang dulu, aku akan tinggal disana kadang-kadang atau bahkan selamanya. Setelah selesai berkemas aku langsung membawa semua barangku keluar rumah menuju halte untuk kembali kerumahku. Setelah sampai apartementku ku bersihkan appartement peninggalan keluargaku yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni, tapi tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing dan mual aku pikir ini mungkin hanya masuk angin saja, dan setelah semuanya selesai aku kembali kerumah sore ini rasanya aku ingin istirahat yang lama.

Sampai di rumah aku tidak melihat ada orang dirumah jadi bisa kupastikan rumah ini sekarang sedang tidak berpenghuni, pasti Yunho oppa sedang bersama Boa dan itu hal yang sudah biasa terjadi. Aku langsung segera pergi kekamar untuk merebahkan diri karena badanku terasa amat sakit, kepalaku pusing dan perutku sedari tadi hanya terasa mual.

"Apa kamu sedang sakit?" tanya namja yang ada di sebelahku. OMO! Sejak kapan dia pulang? Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mencoba berdiri walaupun agak sulit.

"Eoh, annia.. aku hanya sedang masuk angin saja nanti juga sembuh. Oppa sudah makan belum? Kalau belum akan kusiapkan sekarang sebelum aku berangkat ke rumah sakit. Maaf aku tadi lupa menyiapkannya" kataku masih sambil menyiapkan pakaian yang akan aku gunakan.

"Tidak usah, aku tadi sudah makan. Kalau sedang kurang sehat mending jangan masuk dulu, istirahat saja dirumah nanti bisa minta ijin kan?" usulnya.

"Anieo, aku harus masuk karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku urus secepatnya. Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu, istirahatlah." Sahutku saat berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi aku bersiap-siap dan berangkat.

Aku segera mencari Junsu dan memintanya untuk menemaniku bertemu dengan kepala perawat. Aku ingin mengajukan kepindahanku kebagian lain karena aku tidak bisa sebidang lagi dengan Yunho oppa, hatiku sudah sungguh teramat sakit dengan kelakuannya.

"Su, ayo ikut aku sebentar," ajakku pada Junsu saat aku enemukannya sedang membereskan alat yang barusan dipakainya untuk memeriksa pasien.

"Wae? Kenapa kamu kelihatan pucat sekali?" tanyanya.

"Anieo, nan gwenchanaeyo. Kajja temani aku bentar." Ajakku langsung menyeret tangannya pergi sebelum dia bertanya lagi. Sampai di depan ruangan kepala perawat aku bertanya pada sekretaris kepala perawat itu.

"Chogieyo, apa Kang gahosa ada?" tanyaku padanya.

"Eoh, Kang gahosa sedang pergi ke daegu selama 1 bulan jadi beliau tidak bisa ditemui saat ini," kata perawat tersebut.

"Ne, ganghsahamida." Ucapku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Saat mau menuju ruangan perawat Junsu mendadak menghentikan langkahku.

"Mwo?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Mwoga?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apa ada yang kamu sembunyikan dariku Jung Jaejoong?" tanyanya, mungkin dia curiga kenapa aku tiba-tiba menemui kepala perawat itu tapi aku hanya diam saja saat dia menanyakan itu semua. "ikut aku!" katanya langsung menarikku ke cafeteria di bawah. "kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku jangan dipendam sendiri, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" selidiknya.

"Anieo Junsu-ah, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Sangkalku

"Gotjimal Jae-ah, aku tahu kau dan aku yakin kamu pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Tebaknya menyudutkanku. Aku tak bisa membohonginya lagi dan aku juga sudah tidak bisa memendamnya lagi. Akhirnya aku ceritakan semuanya padanya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu sampai saat ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menangis, aku enangis dan dia memelukku untuk menenagkanku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang namja yang baru datang dan menghampiri kami.

"Eoh, annieo Yoochun oppa." Selaku padanya yang langsung duduk di depan kami.

"Hahaha .. Gotjimal, kamu pasti sakit hati melihat Boa sama suamimu kan?" tanyanya dan dia tepat sekali dengan pertanyaanya. "Dari dulu aku sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Jae, jadi kalau ada masalah kamu jangan sungkan menceritakannya padaku atau Junsu. Kami berdua juga sahabatmu, kalau sedang sedih bagilah kesedihanmu itu pada kami siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu eskipun hanya sedikit." Katanya yang diangguki oleh Junsu.

Aku sudah merasa tenang setelah membagi kesedihanku dengan Junsu dan Yoochun oppa, mereka mendukungku dan menasehatiku agar aku tetap bersama Yunho oppa. Kami hendak berdiri dari kursi yang kami duduki tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan mual tadi menyerangku kembali, untung saja Junsu dan Yoochun oppa langsung memegangiku kalau tidak aku pasti sudah jatuh dan itu pasti memalukan sekali pikirku dalam hati.

"Jae-ah Gwaenchana?" tanya Junsu cemas dan aku hanya meberikan anggukan saja karena rasa mual itu belum hilang juga.

"Jae-a, apa menstruasimu teratur?" tanyanya membuatku malu saja dan aku berfikir ulang memang sudah dua bulan ini aku tidak menstruasi dan aku sudah pernah mengalaminya jadi mungkin karena banyak pikiran saja pikirku.

"Eoh .. i.. itu aku sudah telat 1 bulan ini tapi aku sudah pernah mengalaminya mungkin karena aku sedang banyak fikiran saja makanya datang bulanku telat." Jaawabku.

"Apa kamu sudah kedokter? Jangan-jangan kamu hamil?" kata Yoochun oppa membuatku dan Junsu kaget. "Apa sebaiknya kamu periksakan kondisimu itu pada Yunho? Siapa tahu kamu benar-benar hamil?" usul oppa dan aku langsung menggeleng kuat.

"Anieo oppa, jangan beritahu Yunho oppa." Mohonku padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu testpack aja biar tahu kau hamil atau nggak, kamu tunggu di ruangan Yoochun oppa biar aku ambilkan testpect di sana, kajja" ajaknya dan aku tak bisa menolaknya karena dia langsung pergi mengambil testpec sedangkan Yoochun oppa selalu ada disampingku sehingga aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Igo," kata Junsu sambil memberikan testpec tersebut padaku, aku langsung mengambilnya dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk melihatnya. Junsu tidak aku biarkan ikut masuk kedalam karena aku sangat malu. Setelah aku menggunakan aku menunggunya sebentar dan setelah beberapa menit aku melihatnya lagi dan hasilnya itu membuatku terkejut. Aku langsung menangis seketika setelah melihatnya, mungkin karena suara tangisanku keras sehingga membuat Junsu dan Yoochun oppa langsung masuk kekamar andi ruangannya.

"Waegurae? Gwaenchanaeyo?" tanya mereka berdua membuatku langsung menangis di pelukan Junsu. Yoochun oppa langsung mengambil hasil testpecku yang terjatuh akibat terkejutnya aku melihat hasilnya itu.

"Positive Jae-ah, cukhae kamu akan menjadi eomma sebentar lagi." Kata Yoochun oppa setelah melihatnya.

"Eothokae Junsu-a? aku takut?" isakku dipelukannya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Positive Jae-ah, cukhae kamu akan menjadi eomma sebentar lagi." Kata Yoochun oppa setelah melihatnya.

"Eothokae Junsu-a? aku takut?" isakku dipelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kamu memberi tahu Yunho sekarang biar dia bisa memeriksa kondisimu lebih jauh," usul Yoochun oppa.

"Anieo, kalian berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Yunho oppa, aku mohon." Mohonku pada mereka.

"Tapi kamu harus memeriksakan kondisimu Jongie," sahut Junsu membujukku dan aku hanya tetap menggelengkan kuat kepalaku.

"Arraseo, tapi kamu harus periksakan kandunganmu ke dokter kandungan. Kalau kamu tak mau Yunho tau kamu priksa ketempat temanku saja kami akan menemaniu sekarang." Kata Yoochun oppa yang langsung segera mengganti baju kebesarannya dengan mantel dan kami langsung bersiap-siap ketempat teman Yoochun oppa. Kami berjalan ke kawasan Apgeujung dan memeriksakan kandunganku. Kata dokter disana usia kandunganku sudah satu bulan dan aku harus lebih berhati-hati kandunganku sangat lemah dan aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Setelah aku periksa kami pulang dan aku diantarkan pulang oleh meeka. Dipertengahan perjalanan Junsu memelukku terus agar tetap tenang.

"Apa kamu yakin kamu tidak mau memberitahukan kabar baik ini pada Yunho dan keluarganya?" tanya Yoochun oppa tiba-tiba dan aku langsung berpikir betapa senangnya eomma setelah mendengar kabar itu tapi kalau aku memberitahu eomma pasti dia akan member tahu Yunho oppa atas kondisiku.

"Anieo oppa, aku belum siap memberitahunya apalagi kondisi kandunganku masih sangat lemah aku takut aku memberikan harapan palsu pada mereka misalnya saja janinku tiba-tiba keguguran." Kataku dan Junsu malah ikut menangis sambil erat memelukku. Setelah sampai rumah aku langsung pulang dan disana kudapati Boa sedang ada di rumah kami. Aku tidak ingin menyapa mereka karena aku ingin langsung kekamar dan menenangkan hatiku terlebih dahulu.

Setelah beberepa lama ku mendengar knop pintu itu dibuka secara perlahan dan aku mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Dari mana saja kamu? Kenapa baru pulang?"tanyanya dingin padaku.

"Aku dari rumah sakit, wae?" kataku ketus, aku sedang emosi dan dia hanya menambah emosiku saja.

"Gotjimal! Dari rumah sakit kamu bilang? Tadi kamu pulang jam 9 kamu bilang dari rumah sakit?" katanya ketus dan agak berteriak.

"Wae? Aku memang dari rumah sakit kalau tidak percaya tanya Yoochun oppa dan Junsu merekalah yang mengantarku pulang barusan. Sudahlah aku lelah aku mau istirahat!" kataku langsung membalikkan badanku dan membelakanginya.

Aku terbangun tiba-tiba karena menginginkan sesutau dan tak mungkin aku membangunkannya. Aku mengambil mantelku dan pergi keluar untuk mencari tteokbokki, mungkin aku sedang ngidam untuk makan tteokbokki malam ini. aku berjalan agak jauh karena penjual tteokbokki yang diseberang jalan sudah tutup jadi aku harus mencarinya agak jauh lagi.

"Mianhae baby-a, eomma belum bisa meberitahukan kehadiranmu pada appa. Jeongmal eomma mianhae. Meskipun begitu tumbuhlah kau diperut eomma dengan sehat, eomma akan terus menjagamu." Kataku sambil mengelus perutku yang masih rata itu.

Setelah aku mendapatkannya aku langsung membawa bungkusan itu pulang.

"Dari mana saja kamu tengah malam begini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku kaget karena nggak menyangka dia akan bangun.

"Aku lapar jadi aku mencari tteokbokki di luar. Wae?" jawabku tak kalah ketus.

"MWO? Bukankah kamu bisa memasak? Kenapa harus pergi keluar mencari makanan?" desaknya.

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu dan urusi aku, aku bilang aku lapar dan aku sedang tidak selera untuk masak!" kataku sambil pergi mennggalkannya di ruang tamu. Aku asih bisa mendengarnya ,marah-marah dan membanting pintu kamar.

2 bulan kemudian

Aku sudah pergi menemui kepala perawat bulan lalu dan dia tetap tidak mau memindahkanku kebangsal lain karena aku sangat dibutuhkan disini jadi aku tidak bisa meminta pindah lagi. Kini usia kandunganku sudah jalan 3 bulan dan perutku mulai membesar meskipun aku tutupi dengan pakaianku yang agak besar.

"Pagi," sapaku pada Junsu dan Yoochun oppa yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi," jawab mereka bersamaan dan mereka langsung tertuju pada perutku yang sudah mulai membesar itu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" Tanya Yoochun oppa.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, aegy yang ada diperutku pun sehat hehehe." Balasku

"Gotjimal, semalam saat temanku bertemu denganku dia mengatakanku kalau kondisi kandunganmu masih lemah dan kamu kelelahan. Kenapa kamu tidak mengambil cuti saja?" tanya Yoochun oppa tiba-tiba sambil diangguki oleh Junsu.

"Apa kamu belum bilang ke Yunho oppa tentang kehamilanmu? Apa oppa tidak curiga melihat perutmu mulai membesar?" tanya Junsu.

"Anieo, aku tidak bisa cuti. Aku belum siap memberitahunya kalian tahukan kandunganku masih lemah hehehe," kataku masih mencoba untuk tetap tertawa. "Sebenarnya Yunho oppa sempat curiga kenapa badanku agak berisi dan makanku agak bertambah banyak tapi aku bilang saja karena aku sedang menangani residene yang banyak dan menguras tenagaku jadi aku sering makan banyak dan aku juga sering lembur padahal aku pulang ke apartementku yang dulu." Jawabku pada mereka berdua yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak habis pikir.

"Tapi bagaimanpun kan Yunho tetap harus tahu karena dia itu appanya." Timpal Yoochun oppa dan aku hanya mengangguk saja sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Meskipun begitu aku tak yakin kalau yunho oppa mau menerimanya. Apa lagi dia sekarang sedang bahagia dengan kekasihnya." Curhatku dengan tetap mencoba tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang begitu Jongie, oppa yakin Yunho akan menganggap anak itu, dia adalah appanya dan dia harus tahu."

"Chunie oppa benar jongie-ah, apa kamu ingat ahjuma sangat mengharapkan cucu segera apa kamu tetap yak mau member tahu mereka?" timpal Junsu.

"Aku tak tahu lagi, aku tak tau oppa , Sui. Aku takut .. hikks…hikss.. aku takut.." tangisku akhirnya pecah juga setelah beberapa lama aku coba untuk menahannya.

"Tenanglah jae, jangan banyak pikiran ingat kondisimu. Kamu tak perlu takut karena kami ada di sini bersamamu. Hmmm?" kata Chunie oppa menenangkanku.

Aku menangis sesunggukan di bahu Junsu yang sedang memelukku.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Aku berjalan untuk memeriksa kondisi pasienku, hari ini memang cukup banyak pasiennya yang sedang antri apalagi sekarang aku diberikan tugas untuk membimbing residence yang sedang bertugas disini juga. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasakan nyeri yang sangat pada bagian perutku, apakah ini karena kandunganku yang lemah? Aku berharap Tuhan tidak mengambilnya.

Setelah aku memeriksa kondisi pasien dan memeriksa tugas residence ku, aku langsung duduk di ruang perawat entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi perutku terasa sakit tapi kali ini sakitnya terasa sangat kuat dan kasar dan hapir aku ingin jatuh karena tak bisa menahannya.

"Jae nuna, gwenchanayo?" tanya salah satu residenceku yang kebetulan saja lewat dan melihatku meringis kesakitan pada bagian perutku. Rasa sakit itu tak mampu membuatku untuk hanya sekedar menjawab anieo ataupun ye. Kepalaku kini tiba-tiba ikut sakit dan keringat mengucur. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa yang ada hanya gelap dan sekilas hanya terdengar suara Junsu dan Yoochun oppa yang memanggilku.

—o0o—

**~ Yoochun POV~ **

Aku sedang menikmati makan siangku di cafeteria bawah rumah sakit ini bersama calon anaeku Kim Junsu. Iya kami hanya makan berdua karena Jae tidak mau ikut katanya sedang ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Setelah menunggu makanan datang kami langsung melahapnya, tapi baru dua suap sudah ada yang mengganggu istirahat kami. Namja itu adalah salah satu residence bimbingan Junsu dan Jongie tapi kenapa dia mencari Junsu saat ini bukannya nanti saja setelah istirahat.

"Junsu nuna .. nuna .." panggilnya dengan ngos-ngosan mungkin karena habis berlari mencari Junsu. "Nuna ..Nu..nuna a..ada yang ga..wat .." katanya terbata-bata.

"Nde?" sahut Junsu bingung dengan ucapan anak itu seperti halnya aku yang juga bingung. "Katakan yang jelas jangan membuatku bingung Hoon." Tanya Junsu.

"Ga..gawat nunua, Jae nuna sakit dari tadi memegang perutnya terus, makanya aku diminta Yonghwa-ssi untuk mencari nuna." Sahutnya sepertinya masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Aku dan Junsu yang mendengar nama Jae di sebut sakit kami langsung berlari keruang perawatan diasana. Sampai disana kami melihat Jae yang sudah merintih kesakitan dan banyak keringat yang mengucur. Kami mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba saja dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku langsung membawanya ke ruangan khusus dan meminta dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

"Yoochun-ssi, Junsu-ssi, kemana Yunho-ssi? Apa dia belum tahu istrinya sakit? Dia harus tahu kondisinya sekarang karena keadaan keduanya sangat lemah. Jika dia terus seperti ini maka dia akan kehilangan janinnya atau bahkan keduanya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Jadi sebaiknya kondisi Jae-ssi harus dijaga dengan baik dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memperburuk kondisinya." Kata Shin salah satu dokter kandungan juga di rumah sakit ini. dan setelah menjelaskan semuanya Shin langsung pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

Setelah kepergiannya aku melihat Junsu yang terus khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya. Dia menatapku seraya memohon bantuanku dan aku tahu apa yang dia minta, dia minta agar aku memberitahu Yunho tentang keadaan sahabatnya itu tapi aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya dengan langsung aku harus mencari cara agar dia bisa tahu dan menebak sendiri kondisi istrinya itu sekarang. Setelah beberapa kali berfikir aku sudah menemukan caranya dan aku yakin ini pasti bisa berhasil. Di satu sisi aku lihat Jae yang sudah mulai membuka mata. Dia menatap sekelilingnya saat ini dan dia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Jae bingung dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Kamu masih dirumah sakit, kamu jangan bergerak dulu karena kondisimu masih belum pulih benar," kata Junsu menenangkan sahabatnya itu dan aku hanya melihatnya dari sofa. "Istirahatlah dulu kami ada disini untuk menemanimu." Tambahnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Jae tiba-tiba. Dan aku hanya menunjukkannya dengan gerakan tanganku saja dan itu membuatnya terkejut. "Mwo? Jam 8 malam? Aku harus segera pulang Junsu-ah, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam dan keperluan untuk Yunho oppa, pasti dia kebingungan sekarang. Aku harus pulang apa lagi dia sekarang jaga malam." Katanya sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan jaru infuse itu dari tangannya. Aku dan Junsu langsung berdiri mencoba untuk mengentikannya karena dia sangat keras kepala dan kami sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya kami putuskan untuk mengantarkannya pulang karena kondisinya yang masih belum baik.

Sampai di rumah Jae kami hendak turun untuk mengantarkannya masuk tapi dia tiba-tiba menyuruh kami untuk langsung kembali saja ke rumah sakit karena dia tahu kalau sekarang aku jaga malam. Kami memandang wajah Jae yang masih pucat itu apalagi udara di luar sangat dingin sekali.

"Junsu-ah, oppa gomawoyo Kalian kembalilah ke rumah sakit sekarang, pasti banyak pasien yang sedang menunggu diperiksa kalian," katanya tapi itu tidak membuat Junsu beranjak dari tempat berdirinya, kulihat wajah khawatirnya terhadap kondisi kesehatan sahabatnya itu. "Percayalah, aku dan aegy ku sangat kuat jadi kalian cepatlah ke rumah sakit." Tambahnya mencoba untuk meyakinkan kami kalau dia baik. Kami sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dan hanya bisa emenuhi permintaanya.

Diperjalan dari rumah Yunho aku masih melihat tatapan kekhawatiran dari calon anaeku itu, dia masih terlihat dia dan kepalanya menunduk. Ku usap pelan kepalanya agar merasa lebih tenang dan dia menoleh menyambut usapan tanganku itu.

"Oppa, aku masih khawatir dengan kondisi Jae, kita harus tetap kasih tahu Yunho oppa tentang kondisinya sekarang. Tapi kita tak mungkin mengatakan langsung karena kita sudah janji pada Jae, aku tidak mau dia membenciku karena kita memberitahukannya pada Yunho oppa. Ottokhae oppa?" tanyanya menghadapku dengan air mata yang mengalir dan itu membuatku merasa sakit.

"Chagi, tenanglah," bujukku untuk menenangkannya. " Kita akan membuat Yunho tahu kalau dia akan menjadi appa dan termasuk keluarganya juga tapi dia akan mencari tahu sendiri kondisinya. Aku sudah pikirkan bagaimana caranya jadi kamu tenang saja. Rencananya kita akan mulai malam ini karena Yunho juga akan jaga malam ini. tapi kamu juga harus membantuku untuk menjalankan rencana ini." kataku dan dia mengangguk setuju, perasaannya pun mulai agak tenang setelah mendengar aku mempunyai cara agar sahabatnya itu bahagia.

"Jinjayo oppa?" tanyanya tidak percaya dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan dia tiba-tiba mencium pipiku sekilas karena senang. Dan aku sangat senang melihatnya bahagia lagi. "Gomawo oppa, saranghae ."

"Nado saranghae chagi-ah." Jawabku dan langsung focus kembali untuk menyetir lagi.

—o0o—


	5. Chapter 5

**~Yunho POV~**

Aku sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit karena mala mini aku harus jai dokter jaga lagi, memang semakin hari kerjaanku banyak dan aku sering jaga malam juga. Kulirik jam dan ternyata ini sudah jam Sembilan dan istriku itu belum pulang juga. Tunggu, kenapa perasaanku jadi khawatir seperti ini? kenapa hatiku jadi tak karuan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Jangan-jangan … ANDWEEE! Itu pasti tidak benar dan mungkin ini efek karena aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kekasihku Boa, batinku dalam hati dengan perubahan sikapku itu. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka sehingga membuyarkan lamunan yang sedari tadi aku sangkal. Ternyata dia baru saja pulang, dari mana saja dia baru pulang? Dan kulihat wajahnya pcat sekali. OMO! Apa dia sedang sakit? Gumamku saat aku hanya sekilas melihatnya.

"Oppa sudah mau berangkat?" katanya saat masuk rumah kami dan aku hanya memberikan anggukan saja. "Minhae oppa aku pulang telat, tadi aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu. Apa oppa sudah makan? Kalau belum akan ku siapkan makan malam dulu sebelum oppa berangkat." Katanya sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Saat mau ke dapur entah pikiran apa yang sedang bersarang di otakku ini sampai aku menahan pergelangan tangannya dan kenapa hatiku kini semakin berdebar kencang? Ada apa ini?

"Gwenchana, aku sudah makan. Aku berangkat dulu, kalau sakit itu minum obat, jangan sampai nanti merepotkanku" kataku mencoba sedingin mungkin agar rasa khawatirku itu bisa tertutupi.

"Ne oppa, berhati-hatilah dijalan." Katanya mengantarkanku sampai di depan rumah kami. Aku langsung memacu mobilku ke rumah sakit.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan dari rumahku yang baru sampai rumah sakit ini aku langsung di interogasi oleh Junsu yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Yunho oppa, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jae?" tanyanya penasaran dan itu jelas membuatku bingung, emang apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Batinku.

"MWO?" Tanyaku agak keras karena terkejut.

"Haizzz! Oppa, apa oppa akan segera menjadi appa? Kenapa perut Jae kelihatan sudah membesar? Apa Jae sedang hamil?" tanyanya dan itu membuatku semakin bingung. Jae hamill? Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu.

"Mollayo, kamu dengar dari siapa kalau Jae hamil?" tannyaku agar aku mendapatkan jawabanku itu.

"Aku tidak tahu oppa, makanya aku bertanya pada oppa. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihat perut Jae yang sedikit besar dan kemarin dia merasa mual dan makannya itu lho oppa, banyak banget." Sahut Junsu dan aku hanya menggeleng saja karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Jongmalyo? Nanti akan aku lihat. Tapi kalau hamil masa tidak ngasih tahu aku?" gumamku sendiri. "Ya sudah aku keruanganku ya? Karena ada beberapa pasien yang akan melahirkan malam ini." Pamitku dan langsung segera keruanganku.

Baru masuk ruanganku aku tiba-tiba terkejut dengan kehadiran appaku yang langsung masuk dan mengagetkanku.

"Yunho, apa Jae sedang hamil?" tanya appaku tiba-tiba. Ada apa ini? kenapa hari ini ada yang mengira Jae hamil? Apa jangan-jangan dia benar hamil sekarang? Batinku.

"Mwo? Appa tahu dari mana kalau Jae hamil?"

"Yakk! Appa hanya mengiranya soalnya kemarin aku sempat lihat menantu appa itu perutnya agak besar jadi appa kira dia sedang hamil," sahutnya dengan penuh harap kalau kabar itu benar. "Appa dan eomma sudah ingin sekali mendapatkan cucu." Tambahnya dan langsung pergi dari ruanganku tanpa pamit dan kini wajahnya tertekuk kecewa.

Sejak pertanyaan mereka tentang Jae yang hamil membuatku kepikiran tentang perkataan mereka, apa benar ini semua? Ya tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini? lamunanku seketika hilang ketika ada yang masuk ke ruangan ku.

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu." Kata yeoja yang baru masuk itu dan langsung memelukku.

"Boa, kenapa malam-malam ke sini? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku padanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Oppa, apa kau tak merindukan kekasihmu ini? padahal aku sangat merindukanmu." Katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oppa juga sangat merindukanmu chagi," jawabku tapi kenapa hatiku ini tidak merasakan sesuatu yang seperti dulu? Kenapa aku merasakan perasaanku padanya mulai hilang dan sekarang yang ada dipikiranku hanya dia sekarang.

"Oppa!" katanya keras dengan wajah yang kesal. "Kenapa oppa sekarang cuek padaku? Apa oppa sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" rajuknya manja.

"Aniya, oppa hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja. Sekarang kamu pulang saja chagi, ini sudah malam tidak baik wanita pulang sendirian dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang karena paienku banyak malam ini, tidak apa-apakan?" kilahku padanya karena pikiranku memang sedang tidak au diganggu saat ini.

"Ne, gwenchanayo oppa, aku akan pulang sekarang. Besok aku akan menghubungi oppa. Sharanghae oppa, daghh." Katanya dan langsung segera meninggalkan ruanganku.

Setelah kepergian Boa aku terpikir dengan yang mereka katakana tentang perut Jae yang agak membesar, apa benar Jae sedang hamil? Huft sebaiknya aku pastikan itu sendiri agar tidak terus-terusan kepikiran tentangnya lagi. Setelah memerikasa beberapa pasien akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pulang dan mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya, apa benar dia sedang hamil atau tidak.

Sampai di rumah aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan ku lihat istriku hanya berbalut gaun tidur saja dan dia sangat terlihat menggoda dan ini membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku melihat perutnya dan sedikit merabanya dan benar kata mereka kalau perutnya semakin besar tapi apa ini? kenapa ada seperti tonjolan di bagian perutnya, aku raba agak dalam untuk memastikannya dan dia untungnya hanya menggeliat pelan saja dan tidur lagi. Aku harus memastikan kebenaran itu besok pagi gumamku.

—o0o—

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar kami, ku lihat dia sudah tidak ada disapingku lagi, aku berjalan keluar untuk mencarinya tapi ternyata dia sedang di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kami. Aku langsung mendekatinya dan sontak dia kaget melihatku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Omo .. oppa semalam pulang jam berapa? Bukannya oppa ada jaga malam?" tanyanya masih dengan terkejut.

"Kamu bersiap-siaplah, kita ke rumah sakit bersama sekarang." Kataku menyuruhnya bersiap-siap.

"Mwo?" katanya kaget. " Anieo oppa, aku hari ini tidak masuk, hari ini aku libur." Tolaknya.

"Pokoknya kamu harus ikut, sekarang juga ganti pakaianmu itu. Aku akan siap-siap dulu." Kataku langsung pergi meninggalkannya di dapur dan kulihat sekilas dia masih bingung dengan tindakanku itu.

Setelah siap kami langsung masuk mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit, di dalam mobil kami hanya diam dengan pikiran kami masing-masing, aku dengan pikiranku tentangnya dan yang diomongkan oleh orang-orang tentang kabar itu sedangkan dia juga dengan pikirannya yang entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Sampai rumah sakit aku langsung menggenggam tangannya menuju ruanganku dan dia kaget dengan tindakanku itu. Dia sepat melepaskan tanganku tapi tetap aku pegang erat tangannya.

"Oppa, kita mau kemana sebenarnya? Apa yang mau oppa lakukan?" tanyanya padaku saat sampai didepan ruanganku dan aku langsung membawanya masuk ke ruanganku.

"Berbaringlah." Kataku sambil menyiapkan peralatan untuk memeriksa apakah dugaanku semalam benar.

"Memangnya kenapa oppa? Apa yang ingin oppa lakukan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Berbaring dan jangan menolak!" sentakku sambil menatapnya tajam

"Shireo oppa! Aku nggak mau, aku mau pulang." Katanya dan hendak mau turun dari tempat tidur itu tapi aku langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Wae? Kenapa nggak mau? Apa ada yang kamu sembunyiin dariku?"

"Anieo oppa, ak.. ak..aku hanya sedang banyak urusan di luar sana jadi aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Jebal oppa, aku benar-benar ada acara sekarang dan itu penting."

"Sekarang katakan padaku sudah berapa bulan usia kandunganmu itu? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku tentang kandunganmu itu?" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang tinggi dan membuatnya ketakutan dan menangis.

"Maksud oppa?" tanyanya mencoba untuk mengelak pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab saja, kamu tidak bisa menyembuyikannya lagi saat ini atau aku akan memaksamu mengatakannya dengan caraku sendiri?" katanya membuatku takut dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu tentang kehamilanku.

"Mianhae oppa, aku bukannya tidak mau memberitahumu tapi aku benar-benar belum tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu." Katanya masih dengan terisak.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kamu berbaring saja biar aku periksa uri aegy dan ini bukan permintaan tapi ini perintah dan aku tidak suka dengan penolakan!" kataku tegas dan dia mulai menuruti semua keinginanku. Aku mulai memeriksanya dan ku lihat kondisi kandungannya sangat lemah, detak jantung janinnya sangat lemah bahkan hampir tak terdengar, sudah sejak kapan dia mengetahui tentang kehamilannya? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku dan orang tuaku? Batinku sambil terus melihat monitor di depanku.

"Usia kandunganmu sudah 3 bulan, sejak kapan kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Siapa appa janin yang ada dikandunganmu? Apa hari ini kamu bilang sedang punya urusan kamu ingin pergi menemui appa janin itu?" Kataku ketus dan sinis dengannya.

Plakkkkkk

"Aku bukan wanita murahan yang rela menjual diriku pada orang lain! Aku wanita baik-baik yang hanya memberikan kesuciannya hanya pada nampyeonnya saja. Jadi jangan pernah katakan itu lagi!" katanya lagi dengan isakan.

"Gotjimal, sudah lama kita tidak berhubungan jadi tidak mungkin dia aegyku, katakan siapa appa dari bayi itu! Karena aku tak akan percaya kalau dia itu darah dagingku. Apa kamu menggunakan anak itu hanya untuk mendapatkan warisan dari keluargaku? Jangan harap!" tandasku tak kalah sinis.

"Apa oppa benar-benar menganggapku wanita murahan, matrealitis yang menggunakan berbagai cara hanya untuk mendapatkan kemewahan bahkan dengan menjual dirinya?"

"Siapa saja pasti akan berpikir seperti itu jadi jangan sok alim dan tidak bersalah! Cepat katakan siapa Appa bayi itu sekarang, Bitch!"

"Bitch? Apa oppa hanya menganggapku Bitch saja oppa? Apa oppa benar-benar tetap tidak menganggap anak ini anak oppa?"

"Ne? aku yakin dia pasti bukan darah dagingku! Kamu pasti menjual dirimu di luar sana!"

"Aku sudah bosan bicara dengan oppa! Terserah apa pikiran oppa sekarang! Karena apapun yang aku ucapkan oppa pasti tak akan pernah percaya" katanya ketus.

"Hahaha.. jangan pikir aku bodoh yang percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanmu itu. Aku tak akan pernah membatalkan perjanjian kita hanya demi bayi yang tak jelas siapa appanya!"

"Cukup! Cukup oppa! Oppa boleh menghinaku tapi jangan pernah menghina aegyku ini, dia tak tahu apa-apa dan dia masih kecil bahkan diapun belum lahir sama sekali!" katanya semakin meneteskan air matanya. "Oppa tenang saja kalau masalah tentang perjanjian yang kita buat dulu sebelum nikah, masalah perjanjian itu aku akan tetap mematuhinya, setelah kontrak itu selesai kami akan pergi dari kehidupan oppa untuk selamanya dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan oppa. Bahkan sekarangpun aku bersedia oppa ceraikan aku malah dengan senang hati! Masalah bayi ini aku yakinkan dia tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupmu lagi, aku akan membesarkannya sendiri dan oppa juga tidak perlu mengakuinya! Mulai sekarang dan detik ini **Anakku Tidak Punya Appa** dan tidak butuh appanya. Ingat itu oppa! **Anakku tidak punya appa**! Dan oppa juga bisa bilang ke orang tua oppa kalau oppa ingin menceraikanku karena aku tengah mengandung anak namja lain!" katanya dan langsung meninggalkan ruanganku ini dengan masih menangis.

—o0o—


	6. Chapter 6

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho oppa, dia sudah keterlaluan. Aku tidak masalah jika yang dia hina itu aku tapi aku tidak terima kalau yang dia hina itu anakku aku tak akan terima itu, aku tak terima dengan hinaannya itu terhadap anakku yang bahkan belum keluar itu. Aku pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pulang kerumah, sampai di rumah aku hanya duduk di ruang bayi yang sudah sejak dulu dibuatkan oleh mertuaku itu, aku menangis merasakan sakit yang amat di hatiku ini.

"Aegi-ya, maafkan eomma karena tidak bisa meyakinkan appamu bahwa kau itu anaknya, mian aegy-ya tapi eomma janji eomma akan melindungi dan menjagamu meski tanpa appa di sampingmu. Tumbuhlah sehat nak kamu di dalam sana. Eomma kan tetap bekerja keras dan melindungimu sekuat tenaga." Kataku sambil mengelus pelan perutku itu.

Sejak kejadian itu hubunganku dengan Yunho oppa semakin buruk, aku tetap menjalankan peranku sebagai seorang istri yaitu menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan rumah dan sebagainya tapi kami sekarang tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan akupun jarang pergi dengannya lagi. Seandainya bukan karena bayi yang sedang aku kandung ini aku pasti akan menyerah tapi kini aku harus bertahan dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Setelah kepergiannya yang tidak mengatakan dan bahkan berpamitan padaku sama sekali, aku menaruh sebuah map coklat di atas meja samping tidur kami, aku segera membereskan semua pakaianku dan menempelkan semua note yang harus aku tulis untuk Yunho oppa di kulkas dan tempat strategis lainnya. Aku mengangkat semua barang-barangku kedalam koper dan membawanya ke dalam taxi menuju rumahku yang dulu dan sebelumnya aku juga sudah membersihkan rumah dan menyipkan makanan yang sudah aku taruh di almari es agar Yunho oppa bisa langsung memakannya setelah dipanaskan sebentar. sampai di rumah aku juga segera membuat surat pengunduran diriku dari rumah sakit itu karena setelah ini aku akan pindah ke rumah nenek yang ada di busan dan aku berencana untuk menetap, bekerja dan tinggal disana.

Aku bangun dari tidurku yang hanya sebentar itu dan aku bersiap-siap untuk menemui temanku yang akan membantuku untuk mengurus pemberhentianku dari rumah sakit yang saat ini sebagai tempat kerjaku. Baru selesai mandi kini sudah ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk rumahku dengan kasar, aku segera membuka pintu rumahku sebelum mereka menghancurkannya.

"Op..oppa," kataku kaget melihat sosok namja yang ada didepanku. "Apa yang sedang oppa lakukan di sini? Apa oppa mau mengantarkan surat cerai tadi? Kalau iya mana surat itu dan akan aku berikan ke pengacaraku sekarang juga sehingga urusan perceraian kita segera di urus. Oppa tenang saja di sana sudah aku tulis bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan apapun dari oppa baik harta atau apapun bahkan pengakuan anakku karena sudah sejak awal aku beritahukan kalau anak ini tidak mempunyai appa!" kataku ketus.

Dia langsung menarikku kedalam rumahku dengan kasar, dia mendudukkanku ke atas sofa dan menatapku tajam.

"Begitu inginkah kamu bercerai denganku?" tanyanya tajam

"Ne, saat ini aku sangat ingin segera oppa ceraikan dan aku bisa hidup dengan anakku sendiri. Dan aku juga akan keluar dari rumah sakit oppa jadi oppa tidak perlu khawatir untuk melihatku lagi karena aku juga akan pergi dari sini!" Jawabku tak kalah ketus.

"Tapi sayang, aku tidak akan pernah menceraikan kamu! Sekarang kemasi barang-barang kamu dan kita pulang." Katanya agak mengurangi nada emosinya.

"Shireo! Aku tak mau pulang kesana karena di sinilah rumahku! Dan aku juga akan meninggalkan kota ini jadi sebaiknya oppa pergi dari sini karena sebentar lagi taxi yang menjemputku akan segera datang dan aku harus segera menurunkan barang-barangku!" tolakku.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tak mau pulang malam ini!" katanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu rumahku, aku kira dia akan pulang tapi ternyata dia mengunci pintu dan menyimpan kunci pintu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho-ssi? Tolong kembalikan kunci itu karena aku harus pergi malam ini!"

"Bukankah kamu tidak mau pulang? Jadi untuk malam ini kita menginap di sini tapi besok kita harus pulang ke rumah kita."

"Shireo!" tolakku tapi dia langsung mengangkatku kekamar dan membaringkanku di sana dia juga mengunci pintu kamarku sehingga aku tidak bisa keluar.

Dia kemudian mengajakku ke kamar dan menciumku dengan lembut, entah ada setan apa yang sedang menghampiriku sekarang karena aku tidak bisa menolaknya dan kami berakhir dengan malam yang tidak terduga.

BRUK

"Akhh" Jaejoong meringis saat tubuhnya terhempas ke kasur.

Yunho menindih tubuh namja hamil itu, menghiraukan rintihan yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Tangannya berusaha membuka baju yang Jaejoong kenakan, bibirnya juga berusaha mencium paksa bibir Jaejoong. Namun namja cantik itu berontak.

"Yunho-ssi.. waeire...seyo...?" Jaejoong terus saja meronta membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Diamlah Bitch dan nikmati saja!" tatap tajam Yunho. Nafas keduanya pun beradu saling bersahutan.

Buagh!Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga namja tampan itu terduduk.

"Serendah itukah aku di matamu?"

"Bukankah yang ku lihat tadi memang seperti itu? Mau berhubungan tanpa cinta dengan orang asing? Apa jangan-jangan kau mau berhubungan denganku dan hamil karena ingin mendapatkan hartaku saja"

Jaejoong mendelik tajam. Ingin sekali ia memukul Yunho saat itu juga jika saja ia tak ingat statusnya.

"Kau setega itukah menilaiku? Bitch! Matrealistis? Terus apalagi?" Hardik Jaejoong dengan kilat mata yang memancarkan kemarahan.

Bruk!

Yunho kembali mendorong dan menindih tubuh Jaejoong, kali ini ia berhasil menyentuh bibir cherry itu.

"Mmpphh..." Mulut Jaejoong masih terkatup. Kepalanya menggeleng mencoba menolak serangan bibir Yunho.

"Yunmpph..."

Tak mengindahkan rontaan Jaejoong, Yunho terus mengeksplor mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Tangan Yunho mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong, kakinya juga mengunci kaki Jaejoong agar istrinya itu tak bisa melawan serangannya.

"Eunghh..." erang Jaejoong ketika leher jenjangnya digigit. "Geuman..."

"Wae? Kau tak mau melayaniku eum? Apa kau sudah bosan? Ingat Jae, kau istriku! Jadi kau tak bias untuk tidak melayaniku!" klaim Yunho seduktif. Yunho menjilati daun telinga Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu mendesah tertahan.

"Jangan ditahan Jae.. Mendesahlah... Aku merindukan desahanmu.." bisik Yunho seksi.

Jaejoong tak membalas ucapan Yunho. Namja cantik itu menutup erat matanya seolah enggan untuk melayani Yunho.

"Tatap aku Jae! Tatap mataku jika kita sedang bercinta!" bentak Yunho.

"Bercinta? Apa kau tahu apa itu bercinta?" Entah sejak kapan butiran bening itu mengalir. Jaejoong menangis. Padahal saat menjalankan pekerjaannya dulu pun ia tak pernah menangis. Suka tidak suka ia akan tetap melakukannya sebaik mungkin, termasuk pada Yunho, ia tak pernah menolak saat namja tampan itu meminta kehangatan tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang... Jaejoong menangis.

"Hentikan ku bilang!... Akh!"

"Uri Jaejoongie banyak bicara ne.." Yunho merobek t-shirt yang dipakai Jaejoong. Kemudian namja tampan itu langsung menjilati nipple merah muda Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya turun ke bawah mengelus vagina yang masih tertutupi celana dalam itu.

"Geumanhae... Jebal..."

"Tidak!" Isakan Jaejoong yang meminta berhenti pun tak diindahkannya. Namja tampan itu seolah lupa jika orang yang tengah digagahinya itu tengah berbadan dua. Ia bak kerasukan setan , malam itu Yunho bermain sangat kasar.

—o0o—

**~Yunho POV~**

Aku berbaring di sebelahnya setelah melakukan kegiatan suami istri, aku melihatnya yang sedikit lelah setelah aktivitas kami, entah mengapa aku bisa melakukannya. Aku memulai berbicara untuk memecahkan keheningan pada malam ini.

"Sudah sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku membuka suara.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Katanya masih dengan ketus.

"Kamu juga tidak bilang kalau kandunganmu lemah dan kalau begitu saat aku tanya kenapa nafsu makanmu banyak jawaban itu bohong?" tanyaku agak dengan nada tinggi. "Mulai besok aku minta kau untuk mengambil cuti dan jangan bekerja lagi, aku akan bilang ke appa sekarang!" kataku yang hendak mengambil telephonku untuk menghubungi appaku.

"Apa hakmu melarangku ini itu? Aku sudah bilang ini bukan urusanmu! Apapun yang akan aku lakukan aku tidak perlu pendapat dan ijinmu Yunho-ssi! Jadi jangan ikut campur."

"Aku berhak karena aku suamimu." Kataku tak kalah ketus.

"Aku sudah tidak punya suami bahkan aku tak ingat kalau aku sudah punya suami, dan sebaiknya anda pulang saja Yunho-ssi anggap saja tadi hadiah dari seorang Bitch!" katanya tajam sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi tapi aku langsung mencengkram tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Mian, mian, aku salah seharusnya aku tidak berkata kasar seperti itu padamu. Aku mohon kembalilah ke rumah, dan jangan panggil aku Yunho-ssi lagi dan turuti semua kataku. Jeballl?" kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku dan dia hanya menangis. "Uljimayo."

"Jahat! Kau jahat oppa.. jahat! Kenapa kau tega menyakitiku?" katanya sambil menangis dan memukul dadaku dan aku hanya bisa mengusap rambutnya pelan agar dia tenang.

Setelah dia agak tenang dia tetap menelusupkan kepalanya ke dadaku agar tetap merasanyaman dan tenang.

"Mulai besok kamu cuti ya?" kataku setelah dia sedikit tenang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Chankaman oppa! Jebal oppa, biarkan aku tetap bekerja aku pasti akan kebosanan kalau hanya di rumah saja. Jebal .. jebalyo oppa. Aku juga sudah tahu kok kalau kandunganku lemah jadi tidak memberitahu oppa karena aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menjaganya dan itu akan mengecewakan oppa kalau aku sampai memberitahu oppa dalam keadaan seperti ini." Bujuknya dengan puppy eyesnya membuatku merasa tidak tega juga.

"Baiklah tapi mulai sekarang jadwal kamu kerja mulai sekarang harus sama denganku dan setelah usia kandunganmu 6 bulan kamu juga harus berhenti dan juga jika aku melihat kondisimu yang masih kurang baik aku juga akan meminta appa untuk menyuruh kamu keluar atau cuti dari rumah sakit." Kataku membuat negosiasi dengannya. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja meskipun wajahnya masih kesal dan tertekuk kecil. "Jangan menampangkan wajah kesal seperti itu, kamu tahu sendirikan ini bukan permintaan tapi perintah yang harus dilakukan, sekarang kemarilah."

"Ne, oppa." Sahutnya sambil berjalan kearah mejaku setelah membenahi dirinya. Aku langsung memeluknya dan berjongkok mensejajarkan kepalaku dengan perutnya yang agak besar itu.

"Aegy-ah, maafkan appa karena baru bisa menyapamu. Appa tidak tahu kalau kamu sudah hadir didalam perut eomma mu, maafkan appa karena appa sempat menuduhmu, kamu mau maafkan appa kan? Appa sangat menyayangimu." Sapaku pada bayiku dan aku akhiri dengan mencium perutnya sekilas. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba mencintaimu dan aku akan menjaga kalian berdua dan sebaiknya kau juga belajar untuk mencintaiku juga." Tambahku dan segera mengajaknya pulang karena hari ini aku dan dia tidak ada tugas ke rumah sakit hari ini.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

"Aegy-ah, maafkan appa karena baru bisa menyapamu. Appa tidak tahu kalau kamu sudah hadir didalam perut eomma mu, maafkan appa karena sempat menuduhmu, kamu mau maafkan appa kan? Appa sangat menyayangimu." Sapanya pada bayiku dan dia tiba-tiba mencium perutku sekilas. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba mencintaimu dan aku akan menjaga kalian berdua dan sebaiknya kau juga belajar untuk mencintaiku juga." Tambahnya dan segera mengajakku pulang karena hari ini aku dan dia tidak ada tugas ke rumah sakit hari ini.

_Oppa tahukah kamu kalau aku sebenarnya sudah mencintai kamu jauh-jauh hari? Tapi terimakasih kamu telah mau mencoba untuk mencintaiku._

Setelah kebingunganku yang sedari tadi menyeruak dipikiranku kini sudah terlewati, ternyata dia sudah tahu kalau aku hamil jadi dia tadi pergi memastikan tentang kandunganku, tapi kenapa dia curiga? Dari mana dia tahu semuanya? Apa Dongwoon oppa dan Chaerin yang sudah memberitahunya? Gumamku pelan saat di mobil.

Hoeeek. . . Hoeeek. . .

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar suara berisik Jaejoong dikamar mandi. Dengan terpaksa ia bangun untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho oppa diambang pintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong membasuh mulutnya kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Duduklah, ku buatkan teh hangat!"

"Gwenchana oppa, oppa tidur saja aku tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah sering aku alami jadi oppa jangan khawatir, mian telah mengganggu tidur oppa."

"Duduklah, aku tidak kerepotan dan ini memang tugasku. Akan kubuatkan teh dulu agar mualmu hilang." Katanya sambil mendudukanku disofa, tak lama kemudian Yunho oppa datang dengan secangkir teh hangat.

"Minumlah. . ." kata Yunho oppa sambil berlutut didepan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyesap teh hangat itu kemudian memberikannya lagi pada Yunho oppa. "Masih mual?"  
Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, tiba-tiba tangannya membekap mulutnya agar tidak muntah.  
"Keringatmu banyak sekali," kata Yunho oppa, kemudian ia meraih tissue di meja samping sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho oppa bingung saat aku mengendus-endus tubuhnya.

"Baumu enak,"

"Yaak kau pikir aku ini makanan?"

"Diamlah!" sahut Jaejoong sambil tetap mengendus-endus tubuh Yunho oppa.

"Apa itu bisa menghilangkan mualmu?"

"Mm. . ." Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho oppa mendesah pelan kemudian duduk membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memelukku. . ."

"Gomawo. . ." seru Jaejoong senang dan langsung memeluk leher Yunho oppa dari belakang dan menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho oppa sementara Yunho oppa mengeluh dalam hati agar jantungnya berdetak tenang.

"Hei, mualmu sudah hilang belum?" tanya Yunho oppa setelah cukup lama "aku pegal seperti ini terus!" keluh Yunho oppa tapi tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan nafas yang teratur.

Yunho oppa tersenyum tipis "Dasar bodoh!" Kemudian dilepaskannya pelukan gadis itu pelan-pelan dan menggendongnya kekamar.

—o0o—


	7. Chapter 7

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Setelah dari tempat kerja aku pulang bersama Yunho oppa, kami hanya diam tanpa bicara di mobil tapi keheningan tiba-tiba hilang saat Yunho oppa mengakakku berbicara dulu.

"Kamu kenapa yeobo? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanyanya mungkin dia mendengarkanku.

"Yeo..yeobo?" tanyaku kaget setelah aku mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho oppa.

"Wae? Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan memanggilmu yeobo. Kamu mau kan? Dan apa yang tadi sedang kamu gumamkan?" tanyanya kembali membuatku sadar dari kekagumanku.

"Eoh .. Ne, oppa aku mau. Aku hanya penasaran dari mana oppa tahu kalau aku sedang hamil." Jawabku pelan dan itu membuatnya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapanku yang polos.

"Hahaha, semalam waktu dirumah sakit banyak yang ngomongin kenapa perut kamu kelihatan semakin besar dan mereka menanyakannya padaku apa kamu hamil, makanya aku penasaran jadi aku kemarin malam pulang untuk melihatnya dan …"

"MWO! Ke..kemarin malam oppa melihat dan memegang perutku?" tanyaku memotong perkataannya.

"Wae? Apa kau malu? Aku kan suamimu dan aku juga sudah pernah melihat semuanya dan malam itu aku hanya mau memastikannya dan itu benar kan?" sahutnya dan itu langsung membuatku seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah malu dengan kata-katanya barusan. "Neomu yeopo, kamu kelihatan sangat cantik ketika sedang malu seperti kepiting rebus itu.. hahaha." ledeknya.

"Oppa!" teriakku kesal karena dia selalu saja menggodaku. Di perjalanan dia terus mengelus perutku dan saat itu kurasakan nyaman dan bahagia dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai tertidur karena aku baru tahu kalau kami sudah sampai rumah kami.

"Oppa, apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. "Mianhae oppa aku malah ketiduran."

"Anieo, oppa malah senang kalau kamu istirahat agar aegy yang ada di dalam kandunganmu itu tidak lelah. Kajja kita masuk dan kamu istirahat di kamar." Ajaknya sambil mengandeng tanganku masuk kedalam rumah.

SURPRISEE! Kata mereka serentak saat kami embuka pintu rumah kami dan itu membuat aku dan Yunho oppa kaget, sejak kapan mereka masuk kerumah dan apa ini?

"Eomma, appa, Chunie oppa, Sui-a! Omo! Kalian ada apa kesini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Chukae chagi-ah, eomma senang mendengar tentang kehamilanmu itu, eomma dan appa akan segera menjadi halmoni dan harabeoji." Kata eomma senang tapi tunggu dia tahu dari siapa? Aku melihat Yunho oppa dia hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa dia tidak memberitahukannya, jangan-jangan .. aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada dua orang itu dan dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari mereka.

"Gomawoyo eomma, appa, mian aku belu memberitahukannya pada kalian." Kataku meminta maff karena menyembunyikan calon cucunya dari mereka.

"Cheonma, tapi kalau kemarin appamu tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Junsu dengan Yoochun tentang kehamilanmu, apa kamu masih tetap mau menyembunyikannya dari kami?" tanya eomma.

"Anieo eomma, aku bukannya tidak mau memberitahukan pada kalian, hanya saja .."

"Sudahlah eomma, yang penting eomma dan appa sudah tahu kan? Dia belum memberitahukannya karena kondisi kandungannya yang masih lemah sampai sekarang." Potong Yunho oppa membantuku member alasan sambil memelukku.

"Mwo? Kandungannya lemah? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kamu berhenti dulu bekerja, iya kan appa?" kata eommaku dan aku langsung melihat kearah suamiku agar dia membantuku, aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri saja di rumah, aku menunjukkan puppy eyesku pada suamiku itu.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang eomma tapi dia tetap memaksa jadi dari pada dia marah dan ngambek dia tetap aku ijinkan bekerja tapi jadwalnya akan aku sesuaikan dengan jadwalku dan dia akan bekerja di ruanganku saja jadi dia masih dalam pengawasanku dan dia juga akan berhenti kalau kandungannya sudah berusia 6 bulan atau jika dia sampai dirawat dia harus segera berhenti." Sahut Yunho dan itu membuatku kaget karena ternyata itu rencana oppa mengijinkan aku tetap bekerja tapi hanya diruangannya? Tapi nggak apa-apalah yang penting dia mengijinkannya.

"Iya, appa setuju dengan kalian tapi ingat chagi, kamu juga harus menjaga kondisi kandunganmu itu." Kata Appa padaku memberikan nasihatnya,

"Ne appa." Sahutku dengan mengumbar senyum

"Ajussi tenang saja, kami akan ikut membantu menjaganya, dan kami tidak akan membiarkannya kenapa-napa dan tidak di dekati oleh residence yang mengejar-ngejarnya." Kata Junsu.

"Mwo?" kata Yunho oppa menatapku meminta jawaban atas perkataan Junsu barusan dan aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah saja.

"Oppa, kamu tahu nggak kalau kemarin ada namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya, ternyata residencenya itu banyak yang menyukainya termasuk residence namjamu oppa." Tambahnya dan itu membuat yang lain tertawa tapi tidak bagi Yunho oppa yang terus melihatku meminta jawabanku.

"Hahaha, kamu sekarang harus berhati-hati nak, istrimu ternyata banyak yang menyukainya apalagi residence yang masih imut-imut itu." Kata Appa tertawa meledek Yunho oppa dan aku rasa tanduk Yunho oppa sudah mulai keluar.

"Tenang saja Appa, tak akan ku biarkan dia didekati namja lain karena dia hanya mencintaiku dan yang berani mendekatinya maka namja itu harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapiku! Iyakan yeobo?" katanya memasang wajah tenang tapi mematikan sehingga membuatku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya.

Kami melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut baby yang masih berusia 4 bulan yang ada dikandunganku ini. Aku melihat semua orang merasa senang termasuk Yunho oppa yang dibuktikan dengan terus didekatku dan mengelus perutku dan itu membuatku merasa nyaman bersamanya.

pagi

Hoekk .. hoekk ..hoekk ..

Aku langsung berlari kearah wastafel, entah kenapa aku jadi mual-mual begini padahal dari dulu aku tidak pernah mual sama sekali. Aku merasakan ada tangan yang meijit tengkukku dan menyodorkan segelas air hangat untukku.

"Masih mual?" tanyanya padaku.

"Nggak oppa, udah mendingan kok. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering banget mualnya."

"Gwenchana, itu memang wajar buat ibu hamil seperti kamu, ya sudah sekarang kita kembali kekamar," ajaknya tapi aku hanya diam tak beranjak dari tempatku entah kenapa aku pingin sekali dia menciumku dan menggendongku kekamar kami. "Wae?" tanyanya lagi.

"Anieo oppa," elakku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku tapi dia mulai mendekat dan menatapku penuh pertanyaan.

"Wae? Kalau kamu menginginkan sesuatu katakan jangan di tahan, itu nggak baik untuk uri aegy." Katanya dan aku jadii merasa tkut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan baby ku.

"Oppa, a.. a.. aku ingin op.. oppa me.. me.. men..ci…um..ku, mengelus perutku da..dan menggendongku kekamar.. Tapi kalau oppa keberatan aku juga nggak apa-apa." Kataku mengungkapkan semua kenginanku.

"Tidak mungkin oppa keberatan melakukan itu yeobo. Tapi kenapa sekarang kamu semakin manja?" tanyanya sabil menciumku dan menggendongku ke tempat tidur.

"Mollayo oppa, mungkin ini keinginan uri aegy." Jawabku dan dia meletakkanku di ranjang dan segera mengelus perutku perlahan dan menciumku berulang-ulang kali meskipun aku mengatakan untuk berhenti dan mualku tiba-tiba hilag begitu saja.

Setelah aku mendapatkan keinginanku itu aku langsung beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk kami.

"Oppa, sudah bangun? Oppa mandilah dulu setelah itu oppa makan sudah aku siapkan di meja makan," kataku padanya yang sudah bangun dan menghampriku di dapur. Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dan mencum tengkukku entah kenapa sejak aku hamil dia selalu melakukan kebiasaan aneh itu. "Oppa, lepaskan dulu, oppa harus berangkat dan aku harus menyelesakan cucianku, setelah itu kita bisa sarapan dan berangkat kerja hari ini." kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Andwe! Kamu harus istirahat, kamu jangan melakukan pekerjaan itu, aku akan minta eomma untuk memberikan salah satu pembantunya untuk mengurus rumah kita." Katanya membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak setuju dengan usulnya itu.

"Mwo? Anieo oppa, aku nggak mau! Aku mau semua urusan rumah aku yang ngurus, dari memasak, mencuci bahkan membersihkan rumah sekaligus, aku nggak mau semua itu dilakukan pembantu. Aku ini istrimu oppa dan aku akan melakukannya sebisa dan semampuku oppa, aku mohon." Tolakku sambil memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"Tapi, kandunganmu akan semakin besar yeobo, apa kamu tidak kasihan sama uri aegy yang ada di dalam perutmu hah?" tanyanya tapi aku tetap menggeleng tanda tak setuju. "Araseo, tapi nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu kamu harus mematuhi apa yang menjadi keputusanku. Arra?" tanyanya mengambil jalan tengah dan aku mengangguk menyetujui usulnya itu.

Yunho oppa langsung beranjak dari dapur dan pergi kekamar untuk bersiap-siap sedangkan aku kembali melakukan tugasku sebagai istri yang baik. Setelah selesai semua dan sarapan kami langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit karena mulai hari ini aku bekerja sesuai jadwal oppa dan di ruangan oppa. Dulu aku sempat menolaknya tapi Yunho oppa langsung mengancamku dengan tidak diperbolehkannya aku bekeja dan itu pasti sangat menyakitkanku. Sampai diuah sakit kai langsung keruangannya dan segera elihat laporan pasien yang harus diperiksanya pagi ini, selain itu oppa juga ada jadwal untuk pasien yang mau periksa atau hanya sekedar checkup saja. Entah mengapa sejak hamil aku selalu merasa marah ketika nampyeonku itu memeriksa pasiennya padahal itu adalah tugasnya atau mungkin ini Cuma bawaan janin yang diperutku ini. setelah memeriksa medical report dari pasien-pasiennya aku langsung mengikuti oppa untuk memeriksa ereka, sebenarnya dia melarangku ikut karena takut aku kecapaian tapi aku memasang wajah kesal dan akhirnya dia mengijinkanku ikut.

—o0o—

**~Yunho POV~**

Setelah selesai memeriksa pasienku aku mengajak anaeku untuk makan di luar tapi dia tidak mau dan terpaksa kami hanya memesan makanan yang diantarkan ke ruanganku. Ku lihat dia sangat kelelahan dengan beban yang ada diperutnya, aku sudah melarangnya untuk ikut pemeriksaan keliling tapi apa boleh buat dia merengek ingin ikut dan aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Sedari tadi aku sadar dia merasa kesal saat aku memeriksa pasien-pasienku meskipun dia tidak bilang padaku dan aku harus ekstra sabar karena ibu hamil seperti dia itu sangat sensitive sekali dan itu yang biasa dikeluhkan oleh hampir semua calon appa. Setelah makanan pesanan kami datang aku memangginya yang sedang berbaring di kasur periksa itu, dia duduk dan membuka makanannya, tapi baru satu suap masuk dia langsung mual-mual dan itu yang membuatku ekstra sabar karena aku harus membujuknya unuk tetap makan walaupun hanya sedikit.

Hoekk ..Hoekk ..Hoekk ..

Dia langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dan aku menyusulnya dari belakang, aku pijat tengkuknya pelan dan menyodorkan air yang aku bawa tadi.

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku setelah mengembalikan gelas tadi dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruanganku, dia hanya diam dan memandangku dan aku mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku mencium bibirnya pelan sambil mengelus perut buncitnya itu perlahan, dan hal itu sudah hal yang biasa kami lakukan kalau dia sedang mual atau merasa sakit diperutnya karena setelah aku melakukannya mual atau sakit yang menyerang perutnya biasanya akan menghilang perlahan.

"Oppa, kenapa oppa suka sekali meraba tubuh pasien oppa?"

"Mwo?" tanyaku kaget, ada apa dengannya? Dia perawat seharusnya dia tahu tentang tugasku dan istilah untuk meraba tubuh pasien kurang cocok karena aku melakukannya memang untuk melihat kondisi pasien. "Maksudmu apa yeobo? Aku hanya memeriksa mereka seperti biasa saja tadi dan itu di depan kamu juga kan? Oppa kan tidak mungkin macam-macam." Kataku meyakinkannya

"Jongmalyo? Hanya untuk memeriksa mereka? Apa oppa setiap hari melakukan ini?" katanya merajuk dan itu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata karena dia semakin manja.

"Yeobo, percayalah aku tidak melakukan lebih, aku kan dokter kandungan jadi ini kan memang sudah tugasku." Jawabku dan dia hanya mengangguk lalu mengeratan pelukannya karena dia sepertinya mual lagi.

malam hari

Setelah mandi aku mencari keberadaan Jongie yang dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, sejak dia selesai mandi aku sudah tidak menemukannya di kamar makanya aku keluar untuk mencarinya. Aku berjalan ke ruang TV tapi tetap tidak menemukannya sampai aku mencium bau harum makanan dan setelah itu aku bisa menebak kemana saja anaeku berada.

"Yeobo-ya, kamu sedang masak apa? Baunya harum sekali." Tanyaku saat mendekatinya di dapur, dia menoleh dan memberikanku senyum.

"Sup Gingseng kesukaanmu oppa," sahutnya dan itu membuatku melihatnya heran, apa dia mau aku serang malam ini? Pikirku. "Wae oppa? Apa oppa tidak suka?" tanyanya membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Anieo, tapi apa kamu mau aku serang malam ini?" godaku dan dia hanya memukul pelan lenganku yang sedari tadi melingkar diperutnya yang buncit.

"Apa oppa tega menyerang wanita yang sedang hamil hmm?" tanyanya balik.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak? Ingat, aku itu dokter kandungan jadi aku tahu kapan dan posisi apa yang tidak berbahaya saat melakukan hubungan dengan pasangannya yang sedang hamil. Bahkan melakukan hubungan saat hamil itu malah bagus apa lagi usia kandunganmu sudah hampir 5 bulan." Godaku dan dia hanya menampakkan keterkejutannya.

"Oppa, apa oppa serius akan menyerangku?" tanyanya polos dan itu membuatku semakin ingin mengerjainya saja tapi aku tak tega melihatnya kebingungan.

"Hahaha, anieo aku tak akan melakukannya tanpa ijinmu tapi lain kali kalau kamu tidak mau di serang tiba-tiba jangan masakan sup gingseng itu, arra?" tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk saja dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai ku bantu dia untuk menyiapkan semuanya ke meja makan dan aku membantunya duduk untuk akan bersama.

Hoekk ..Hoekk ..Hoekk ...

Seperti biasa saat dia akan makan pasti bawaannya mual da pasti dia tak mau makan lagi karena dia akan muntah lagi.

"Miahae oppa, aku pasti menggaggu selera makanmu malam ini." katanya setelah memuntahkan seua isi perutnya dan aku membantunya berbaring di kasur kami.

"Gwenchana, yang penting itu kamu dan uri aegy, apa kamu masih mual yeobo?" tanyaku dan dia hanya megangguk pelan seperti orang tidak punya tenaga saja dan aku langsung mencium bibirnya dan mengusap pelan perutnya. "Otthokae?"

"Hmm.. sudah lebih baik oppa, mualnya sudah tidak ku rasakan lagi. Gomawo dan mian kalau sudah merepotkan oppa."

"Gwenchanayo, oppa tidak merasa di repotkan, oppa malah berterimakasih karena kamu telah memberikan aegy padaku." Kataku dan langsung mencium bibirnya lagi, tapi ciuan yang aku berikan ini agak lama karena aku sangat merindukannya. Setelah dia tidur aku kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan semuanya karena aku tak tega dia melakukan semua pekerjaannya sendiri. Setelah selesai semua aku kembali kekamar dan tidur di sampingnya sambil terus mengusap perut buncitnya itu karena kalau tidak dia akan gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Baru beberapa jam aku tertidur aku terbangun karena orang yang selalu tidur di sebelahku tiba-tiba saja tidak ada, aku mencarinya keluar tapi aku juga tidak melihatnya sampai aku mendengar suara rintihan di kamar calon aegyku, aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana dan aku melihat orang yang sedang aku cari meringkuk, mengerang kesakitan di dalam sana.

"Yeobo-ya gwenchana? Eoddi apho?" tanyaku sambil menariknya kedalam pelukanku, aku sangat khawatir melihatnya meringkuk di kamar baby kami.

"Hiks..hiks.. oppa apho .. hiks .. perutku apho .. hiks .. hiks .. uri aegy menendang keras terus oppa, apho, manhi apho," rintihnya masih dengan menangis. Aku langsung menggendongnya dan merebahkannya di kasur dan aku langsung mencium bibirnya agak lama sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dengan harapan agar baby tenang kembali dan tidak menendang keras perut eommanya lagi. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya istriku itu tidur kembali masih dengan memelukku dan kepalanya ada di dadaku.

**~Yunho POV~**

pagi 1 bulan kemudian

"Oppa, ireonayo .. ini sudah pagi, apa oppa tidak mau berangkat? Kalau tidak aku akan berangkat sendiri." Ucapnya membuatku langsung bangun dan mengecup pelan bibir merah mudanya itu.

"Morning kiss yeobo," Kataku setelah menciumnya. "Kamu sekarang istirahat saja di rumah, aku tidak mau kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin terulang lagi." Pintaku padanya.

"Oppa tenang saja, itu sudah biasa aku alami oppa. Aku mau berangkat dan aku nggak mau hanya di rumah saja."

"Mwo? Kamu sering mengalaminya dan kamu tidak memberitahuku?"

"Eoh.. a .. an .. anieo oppa .. ak..aku.."

"Awas saja kalau kamu sampai mengulanginya lagi. Aro?" kataku agak tinggi agar dia menurut padaku, dan dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali bersiap-siap. Aku mengelus perutnya seperti biasa yang semakin besar karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki 5 bulan lebih dan menuju kamar mandi untuk siap-siap dan mandi.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh istriku itu dan dia membantuku memakaikan dasi seperti biasa dan kami langsung menuju meja makan untuk makan pagi seperti biasa, karena dia mengharuskanku untuk sarapan terlebih dulu sebelum berangkat kerja atau melakukan aktivitas apapun. Setelah selesai makan kami langsung siap-siap berangkat dan sebelum berangkat aku melihat dandanan anaeku itu terlebih dulu.

"Jangan pakai high heels itu lagi, itu nggak baik untuk kandunganmu. Pakai yang ini saja, igo." Cegahku saat dia siap berangkat dengan memakai high heels itu sambil menyerahkan sepatu flat yang warnanya senada dengan bajunya itu.

"Shireo! Aku mau pakai sepatu ini saja! Shireo! Shiero!" katanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku keluar rumah dan menuju ke mobil, aku tahu semenjak dia hamil tingkahnya selalu manja dan sering membuatku kualahan dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi aku tetap bersabar karena dia sedang mengandung darah dagingku, aku hanya pasrah tapi tetap membawa sepatu yang aku sarankan untuknya ke mobil siapa tahu saat dia ku bujuk lagi dia mau menggantinya dengan sepatu yang flat ini. Aku mengunci rumah dan langsung menghampirinya yang sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Yeobo, ayolah, kamu kan sedang hamil, nggak baik wanita hamil memakai high heels kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" bujukku dengan sedikit sabar agar dia mau mengganti sepatunya itu, karena jujur saja aku nggak tega melihatnya membawa perut yang sudah buncit itu menggunakan high heels.

"Jadi oppa menyumpahiku jatuh? Oppa jahat! Oppa tega menyumpahiku jatuh!" Omo! Apa yang diucapkannya tadi, aku nggak mungkin menginginkan itu terjadi padanya.

"Mwo! Anieo, siapa yang menyumpahimu jatuh hah? Aku kan hanya mencegah agar tidak terjadi kejadian seperti itu!" kataku agak keras dan kulihat ada wajah sendu terlihat di wajah cantiknya itu, apa aku sudah menyinggungnya? Pikirku. "Mianhae yeobo, bukannya aku ingin membentakmu aku hanya tak habis pikir dengan semua yang kamu tuduhkan barusan padaku. Aku nggak mungkin menyumpahimu jatuh apalagi di situ sedang ada uri aegy yang sedang tumbuh," Kataku sambil menunjuk perut buncitnya yang sedari tadi dia usap. Tapi dia tidak bergeming sama sekali, ada apa dengannya dan kulihat ada peluh diwajahnya. "Yeobo-ya, weire? Apho? Eodi appho?" tanyaku bingung melihatnya seperti itu.

"Oppa, hehh .. hehh .. apho, uri aegy nendang terus." Adunya padaku sambil tetap mengelus perutnya aku langsung mencium bibirnya dan ikut mengelus perutnya yang buncit itu.

"Kita kembali kedalam ne? kita nggak usah berangkat dulu." Bujukku tapi dia menggeleng dan tetap mau berangkat.

"Anieo, kita berangkat saja, sakitnya sudah mulai hilang dan mualnya juga sudah hilang oppa, kita berangkat saja." Katanya meyakinkanku.

"Jongmalyo?" tanyaku masih sedikit ragu dan dia hanya mengangguk saja. Aku langsung menjalankan mobilku kerumah sakit tapi tangan kananku tidak berhenti untuk mengelus perutnya itu, akhir-akhir ini baby memang terlalu aktif menendang eomanya.

"Oppa berhenti!" teriaknya mengejutkanku dan akhirnya aku berhenti dengan wajah shockku untung dibelakang kami tidak ada kendaraan lain. "Oppa, belikan aku ice cream, aku mau yang rasa vanilla yang besar oppa." Katanya sambil menunjuk toko ice cream di sana, aku nggak habis piker dengan nyidamnya itu dia menginginkan hal yang aneh-aneh saja misalnya hari ini dia menginginkan ice cream pada musim dingin seperti ini. "Oppa, ayolah.. aku ingin sekali, kalau oppa tak mau membelikannya aku mau beli sendiri." Katanya langsung melepaskan tanganku dan hendak beranjak keluar mobil tapi tanganku dengan sigap menahan tangannya agar tidak pergi.

"Arraseo, oppa akan membelikannya tapi kamu diam disini saja, arro?" dan dia menganggukk paham, aku keluar dari mobil dan membelikannya ice cream sesuai keinginannya. Aku kembali ke mobil setelah mendapatkan ice cream itu. "Igo, tapi kamu jangan banyak-banyak makannya kamu nanti bisa sakit, ini musim dingin." Kataku sebelum memberikan ice cream itu dan dia menerimanya dengan mata berbinar senang. Dia memakan ice creamnya sangat cepat dan belepotan, aku mengelap sisa ice crea yang berceceran dibagian mulutnya dan kembali mengusap perutnya pelan lagi.

"Gomawo." Katanya senang dan menyuapkan sendok demi sendok ice cream itu kemulutnya.

"Jangan dihabiskan," kataku saat melihatnya menyuapkan ice cream itu ke mulutnya. "Yeobo, berhentilah makan ice cream itu, kamu sudah banyak makan ice cream itu, nanti kamu sakit." Kataku dan mencoba untuk mengambil ice crea itu tapi saat kotak itu sudah ditanganku dia tersenyum jahil aku lihat ke isi kotak itu dan ternyata .. huft isinya kosong dia menghabiskan semua isinya pantas saja dia tidak menolak saat aku memintanya. Dan dia hanya tertawa melihatku kesal dengan ulahnya itu yang susah untuk dibilangi.

Sampai di rumah sakit kami langsung menuju ruanganku dan memeriksa rekam medic pasienku seperti biasa. Setelah selesai kami berkumpul di ruang pertemuan berama dengan semua residence dan disana kulihat banyak residence namja yang memperhatikan istriku dan itu otomatis membuatku kesal.

"Chagi, sepertinya disini ada yang sedang terbakar api." Kata Yoochun hyung yang jelas-jelas sedang menyindirnya itu.

"Ne, lihatkan oppa, Jongie itu banyak sekali yang suka bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu ada yang menyatakan cintanya pada Jongie." Tambah Junsu yang ikut menimpali calon nampyeonnya itu dan itu membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Jongmalyo? Namja eodi?" tanya Yoochun hyung.

"khoba, beberapa dari namja imut itu oppa, apa oppa tahu kalau Jongie sangat suka dengan namja imut? Dia sangat suka oppa."

"Hmm, aku tahu chagi, dulu sewaktu dia bekerja di bangsalku dia sangat di sukai teman-temanku." Timpalnya membuatku tampak frustasi. Kutatap wajah anaeku yang dikerubungi oleh para residence namja itu dan aku memberikan death glareku padanya tapi dia hanya tersenyum manis. Aigoo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan pertemuan ini dan segera membawa istriku keluar dari sini.

"Ekhem, yeobo kajja kembali keruanganku, kamu sedang hamil jangan sampai terlalu lelah." Kataku menghampirinya dan memberikan tanganku untuk membantunya bangun, dia hanya cengo sedangkan ada dua kekehan meledek dari kursi sebelah melihat tingkahku itu. Sedangkan residence-residence itu hanya kaget menganga dengan ucapanku barusan, mungkin karena belum tahu kalau aku suami yeoja yang selalu dikaguminya atau karena kehamilannya. Terserah tapi aku tak peduli yang penting aku bisa menghalangi istriku di ambil oleh namja lain. Aku membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu dan kembali keruanganku dan settelah itu Yoochun hyung dan Junsu juga menyusulku.

"Hahahahaha," tawa mereka berdua membuatku kesal. "Kau cemburu?" tanya hyung padaku saat Junsu berhasil mengamit tangan Jongie menuju keruanganku terlebih dahulu.

"Anieo!" elakku cepat.

"Wah padahal yang aku omongkan tadi benar, istrimu itu banyak yang menyukainya bahkan ada namja yang terang-terangan melamarnya dulu." Katanya memanasiku tapi tetap aku hiraukan walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah sangat kesal mendengarnya. "Hahaha, nikmati saja perasaanmu itu, kami kembali dulu " katanya sambil tersenyum padaku dan menjemput Junsu di ruanganku. Aku masuk ruanganku dan melihatnya duduk di sofa ruanganku itu.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanyaku padanya saat melihatnya mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa oppa mau berkeliling sekarang?" tanyanya saat aku membereskan peralatan yang akan aku bawa untuk memeriksa pasien-pasienku itu, aku menghampirinya, mengecup bibirnya dan mengelus perutnya lagi.

"Wae?" tanyaku bingung. "Apa uri aegy menendang kasar lagi?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hm, tadi dia menendangku saat hendak duduk, tapi sekarang sudah tidak kerasa lagi."

"Aegy-ah, ini appa, kamu sehat-sehatlah di dalam perut eommamu, jangan nakal dan membuat eommamu kesakitan. Appa akan selalu menjagamu dan eommamu, cepatlah keluar dan menjadi jagoan kebanggaan appa dan eomma, appa akan menunggumu keluar, Saranghae Aegy-ah." Kataku sambil terus mengusap perut buncitnya itu dan dia hanya membalasku dengan senyuman.

"Oppa, aku tidak ikut oppa keliling ya? Aku di sini saja, aku nggak kuat jalan lagi," rengeknya dan itu membuatku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

"Apa mau oppa temani yeobo?" tanyaku cemas dan dia menggeleng cepat menolakku untuk menenmaninya.

"Anieo oppa, aku istirahat saja di sini, oppa periksalah pasien oppa, aku nggak apa-apa." Katanya pelan dan ku bantu dia berbaring ke tempat tidur yang di sebelah meja agar dia beristirahat selama aku memeriksa pasien, aku menciumnya lagi dan meninggalkannya di ruanganku dan menutup tirai penyekat itu. Aku ke ruang jaga perawat dan memberitahu perawat itu untuk tidak membiarkan orang masuk keruanganku sebelum aku kembali karena aku ingin istriku tidak terganggu istirahatnya dan mereka paham akan semua itu.

—o0o—


	8. Chapter 8

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Aku hari ini hanya berada diruangan nampyeonku saja entah mengapa aku sangat malas untuk memeriksa pasienku, jadi aku bilang padanya untuk tidak ikut dan dia mengijinkanku tapi sekarang aku malah bosan sendirian saja di sini dan aku tiba-tiba merindukan oppa dan ingin segera memeluknya. Aku bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku begitu manja dengannya sampai aku kesal kalau ditinggalnya meski hanya satu jam tidak seperti biasanya, atau mungkin ini bawaan baby yang didalam kandunganku saja aku juga tidak tahu tapi itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. karena bosan di ruangan ini sendirian akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mencari nampyeonku yang sedang memeriksa pasien akarena aku ingin segera memeluknya dan bermanja-manja dengannya saat ini juga.

Aku berkeliling rumah sakit mencari nampyeonku tapi langkahku terhenti saat penasaran apa yang sedang dilihat orang-orang tersebut. Ternyata aku melihat seorang wanita yang sedang diatap rumah sakit sedang mencoba untuk bunuh diri, tapi tunggu aku seperti mengenal orang itu. OMO! Itu Boa! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia ada diatas? Apa yang dilakukannya? Karena penasaran aku berlari ke atas tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Junsu dan yang lainnya yang mengingatkanku untuk tidak berlari karena aku sedang hamil, tapi aku tak peduli karena aku penasaran, aku takut jika itu ada hubungannya dengan Yunho oppa. Aku langsung menyusulnya dan aku sadar Junsu terus berada di belakangku ikut mengejarku, sampai diatas aku melihat Yoochun oppa dan Yunho oppa yang sedang berdiri disana, Yunho oppa sedang mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, dan aku tidak berani untuk masuk keatap itu aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu itu sambil memegangi perut buncitku yang agak sakit mungkin karena berlari dan disampingku sudah ada Junsu. Aku sengaja memperhatikan mereka dari sini dan Yoochun oppa sadar dengan kehadiranku dan hendak menghampiriku tapi aku memberikan isyarat untuk tetap diam disana jangan sampai ada yang sadar kalau aku ada di sini sekarang. Aku mendengar apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan, Boa yang menangispun aku mendengarnya walaupun aku merasa sakit tapi aku harus tetap tahu apa yang seharusnya terjadi saat ini.

"Oppa, jebal.. jangan tinggal kan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu oppa. Oppa sudah berjanji untuk bersamaku selamanya tapi kenapa oppa mengingkarinya?" tanyanya pada Yunho oppa dan itu membuatku sakit dan ingin meneteskan air mata. Junsu mengeratkan pelukannya padaku agar aku tetap tenang.

"Mianhae Boa-ssi,oppa tidak bermaksud melakukan ini, tapi oppa .."

"Oppa, gotjimal! Oppa jelas-jelas masih mencintaiku kan? Kenapa oppa ingin berpisah? Kalau masalah aegy yang dikandungnya, aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku akan menerimanya dan aku akan menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri jadi oppa tidak perlu berpisah denganku!" kata Boa dan itu membuatku benar-benar sakit dan tidak kuat untuk menahan tangis ini lagi, Yoochun oppa mengalihkan tatapannya padaku yang terus dipeluk Junsu yang entah kapan dia sudah ikut menangis denganku. "Kalau oppa masih tetap ingin meninggalkanku lebih baik aku mati!"

"Boa! Oppa minta kamu jangan melakukan hal seperti itu! Apa kau tahu banyak orang yang ingin hidup tapi kau malah ingin mati HAH!" bentak Yunho oppa. "Jujur, oppa memang masih mencintaimu tapi oppa sekarang lebih mencintai istri dan anak oppa, jadi kamu mengertilah dengan ini semua. Masih banyak namja diluar sana yang akan mencintaimu dengan sangat besar jadi oppa minta kamu mengerti." Katanya lagi.

"Andwee! I just love you oppa, I can't love with other man, I just love you and you must now it!" teriaknya lagi. "Oppa! Oppa tahukan kenapa aku bisa sembuh dari penyakit sialan itu? Aku bertahan untuk sembuh karena oppa, hanya oppa apa itu kurang? Oppa hanya kasihan kan sama yeoja sialan itu yang sedang hamil makanya oppa tidak mau meninggalkannya yang sedang hamil anak oppa kan? " tanyanya lagi. Aku semakin kalut kebenaran apa lagi ini aku sudah tidak kuat aku menghapus air mataku dan mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri mereka dan tatapan Yoochun oppa beralih padaku yang mencoba untuk berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Oppa, Geumenhae," kataku menengahi mereka semua dan sontak mereka langsung melihat kearahku semua. Tatapan Yunho oppa dan Boa langsung kearahku. "Oppa, sebaiknya oppa kembali ke Boa saja, aku tahu oppa masih menyukai Boa dan kalian masih saling mencintai satu sama lain sampai saat ini, di sini aku hanya sebagai pihak ketiga diantara hubungan kalian. Aku tidak keberatan kalau oppa mau kembali dengannya." Kataku pelan dan Yunho oppa langsung mendekatiku dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan rasa kesal dan marah atas ucapanku barusan.

"Shireo! Yak Jung Jaejoong, apa yang barusan kau katakan hah? Jangan pernah berharap seperti itu karena aku tak akan melepaskanmu!" katanya di depan wajahku.

"Kau, wanita murahan! Berani-beraninya kau merusak hubunganku dengan Yunho oppa, sejak kehadiranmu Yunho oppa sudah berubah terhadapku! You really a bitch!" katanya meneriaki dan menghinaku. Tiba-tiba Boa datang menghampiriku dengan wajah murkanya dan dia langsung mendorongku sampai jatuh karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Aku jatuh terpental kebelakang dan kurasakan nyeri yang sangat dibagian perutku.

Akhhh .. akhh .. akhhh ..

"Yeobo-ya gwenchana?" tanyanya padaku dan aku hanya meringis kesakitan di bagian perutku dan setelah itu aku tidak melihat bahkan mendengar apapun lagi.

Aku merasakan nyeri dibagian kepala dan perutku, aku berusaha untuk membuka mata dan bangun dari tempat tidurku, kulihat Yunho oppa ada di sebelahku menungguku. Apa kau lelah oppa? Batinku saat melihat wajah kusutnya itu. Ku usap pucuk kepalanya dan dia menggeliat pelan.

"Yeobo, kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang sakit eum? Malhebwa." Tanyanya panic.

"Anieo oppa, nan gwanchana, apa oppa menungguku? Kenapa oppa tidak pulang? Oppa pasti kelelahan menjagaku terus." Kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukan kami.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang ketika istri dan anakku terbaring di rumah sakit karena kesalahanku? Mianhae yeobo, ini semua salahku seharusnya aku tak berhubungan lagi dengan Boa ketika aku sudah menikahimu." Sahutnya dan aku merasakan ada air yang menetes dan ku lihat ternyata itu adalah air mata. Omo! Oppa menangis.

"Oppa, kau menangis? Ini bukan salah oppa jadi jangan merasa bersalah, arra?" kataku agar dia tenang.

"Semenjak aku SD sampai sekarang baru kali ini aku menangis dan itu semua karenamu," Katanya dan aku hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban darinya itu. "Wae? Kenapa tertawa? Ini tidak lucu Jung Jaejoong." Katanya memasang wajah cemberut dan aku langsung mengecup bibirnya itu dan dia alah tidak melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Oppa, kamu tak malu pada uri aegy karena menangis? Cengeng sekali kau oppa.. hahaha" ledekku dan dia hanya diam, omo apa dia marah? Pikirku.

Awwww .. akhh.. akhh ..

"Waegurae? Eodi apho?" tanyanya cemas dan itu membuatku mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjainya sekarang.

"Oppa, uri aegy menendang terus .. apho oppa manhi apho.. " aduku padanya dan dia langsung mencium bibirku sambil mengelus perutku seperti biasanya.

"Aegi-ah, apa kau marah pada appa? Appa mianhae ne? jangan marah lagi sama appa ne? appa sayang sama kamu dan eomma, appa janji tak akan menyakiti eomma dan kamu lagi jadi kamu jangan menendang-nendang perut eomma lagi ne?" katanya didepan peutku sambil mengelusnya pelan, aku sangat bahagia saat seperti ini.

"Ne appa, aegy akan baik-baik saja di perut eomma." Kataku menirukan suara khas anak kecil.

"Oppa, ayo pulang. Kenapa kita masih disini? Aku bosan di sini terus oppa, aku kangen rumah .. " tanyaku padanya saat dia kembali menghadapku kembali.

"Shireo! Kamu tidak aku ijinkan pulang sebelum kamu sembuh total dan aku tidak mau dimarahi eomma lagi karena hal ini!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Mwo? Eomma marah sama oppa? Kenapa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu alasannya.

"Wae? Apa kau senang aku dimarahin eomma? Eomma tahu kalau kamu masuk rumah sakit jadi dia marah-marah karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Wae? Jangan tertawa." Katanya pura-pura ngambek.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang sekarang oppa? Ayolah my honey, my nampyeonku, yeobo, ya ya ya?" rayuku tapi tetap aja dia menolak keinginanku itu.

"Shireo! Apa kau mau nampyeonmu yang tampan ini akan dimarahi eomma lagi huh? Kamu tidak kasihan sama aku?"

"Huft, arraseo oppa tapi ajak aku jalan-jalan sekarang, aku bosan disini terus eoh?" pintaku.

"Baiklah, kajja." Ajaknya dan mengabil kursi roda untuk aku naiki tapi aku langsung menahan tangannya saat mau mengambil kursi roda itu.

"Wae? Katanya mau jalan-jalan tapi kenapa menarik tanganku eoh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Oppa, aku mau gendong aja ya?" pintaku.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta gendong?"

"Jadi oppa tak mau? Ya sudah aku minta tolong residence ku aja pasti banyak yang mau menemaniku jalan." Ancamku dan ku yakin ini berhasil karena dia sangat cemburu dengan residence tingkat 2 itu hahaha batinku.

"Andwee! Kajja, kalau bukan karena uri aegi dan ancamanmu pasti langsung aku tinggal disini kamu." Katanya dan itu membuatku semakin ingin tertawa.

—o0o—

**~Yunho POV~**

taman RS

"Jja, kita duduk di sini yah?" kataku sambil mendudukannya di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit ini.

"Oppa." Panggilnya saat kami sedang duduk santai dan aku menoleh padanya. "Oppa, poppo" katanya manja, tidak biasanya dia minta di cium dulan tapi aku alah senang dan sku segera menyambar bibir mungilnya itu.

"Oppa, apa oppa masih mencintai Boa?" tanyanya dan itu membuatku semakin bersalah padanya.

"Apa oppa boleh jujur yeobo?" tanyaku padanya dan dia hanya mengangguk. "Jujur oppa masih mencintainya tapi itu hanya sisa dari cinta yang dulu, mulai saat ini sampai kita tidak di dunia sekalipun cinta oppa hanya untukmu dan uri aegy kita arra?" sahutku dan dia hanya tersenyum malu mendengar jawabanku tadi.

"Gomawo oppa, neomu saranghae oppa." Sahutnya sambil memelukku tiba-tiba.

"Nado saranghae yeobo," sahutku juga. "Changkamanyo? Siapa residence yang berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta pada istriku? Hah?" tanyaku penasaran dan dia mendadak gelagapan mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Eoh.. i.. itu.. akhh tidak penting oppa. Oppa aku mau ice cream itu yang rasa vanilla oppa biliin ya?" rayunya menghindari pertanyyanku.

"Yakk Jung Jaejoong neo! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!" kataku di buat kesal dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Oppa tapi aku sangat ingin ice cream itu sekarang, ayolah oppa," rengeknya manja. "Kalau oppa tidak mau membelikannya sekarang aku tak mau oppa menyentuhku lagi mulai saat ini sampai kapanpun meskipun uri aegi udah lahir!" katanya lagi mulai mengambek.

"Arraseo, oppa akan belikan ice cream itu sekarang tapi kamu harus janji pada oppa kalau kau sudah pulang kau harus memanjakanku, otthe?" tanyaku mencoba bernegosiasi dengannya dan dia menyanggupinya.

Aku membeli ice cream rasa vanilla yang di pesannya itu dan aku membawakannya kesana tapi tiba-tiba dia menolak karena ingin rasa yang lain dan ini sudah ke 5 kalinya dia berganti rasa sehingga membuatku kesal, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membeli ice cream dengan berbeda rasa dan mebawa kehadapannya.

"Igo," kataku sambil menyerahkan ice creanya itu dan dia hanya menatapku kaget. "Wae? Apa kau mau rasa lain yeobo? Semua rasa yang ada disana sudah di sini semua, kajja makan." Kataku agak menahan kesal tapi dia hanya dia saja.

"Oppa michoseo! Oppa membeli semuanya? Buat apa oppa? Aku sudah tidak mau lagi, oppa makan saja." Katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"MWO! Yakk Jung Jaejoong! Apa maumu sebenarnya hah?" tanyaku dengan agak meninggikan suaraku.

"Hiks..hiks.. mianhae oppa, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti itu, aku hanya tidak bisa menahan keinginanku saja oppa." Katanya dalam isakan tangisnya.

"Oppa mianhae ne, oppa tak bermaksud memarahimu, oppa hanya heran saja dengan tingkahmu yang manja akhir-akhir ini, mianhae ne? kajja sekarang kita kembali kekamar, tidak baik terlalu lama di luar kasihan uri aegi kita." Kataku dan menggendongnya sambil membawa semua ice cream itu kekamar rawatnya lagi.

Sampai di kamar rawatnya aku kaget karena disana sudah berkumpul beberapa orang dengan wajah khawatirnya. Oh matjha, kami lupa membawa ponsel kami dan mereka pasti kebingungan mencari kami. Aku langsung membaringkan Jongie dikasurnya dan ice cream itu sudah dibawakan oleh Junsu saat aku mau membaringkan anaeku itu ke kasur.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan dari mana saja kalian?" tanya eommaku pada kami.

"Mianhae eomma, kami dari taman di bawah, Jongie bosan dan dia minta di temani ke taman jadi aku membawanya jalan-jalan ke taman lalu kalau soal ponselnya kami juga lupa untuk membawanya hehehe." Jawabku pelan.

"Mwoya ige?" tanya Junsu menunjuk ice cream yang di bawanya tadi.

"Huft! Itu ulah Jongie katanya mau ice cream tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang dimakannya sama sekali padahal aku sudah mondar-mandir membelinya." Keluhku pada mereka tapi aku langsung merasakan ada yang menjitakku.

"Apho appa," kataku pada orang yang hobi sekali menjitakku itu.

"Yakk! Kau jangan banyak mengeluh, dia sedang mengandung anakmu arro?" kata appaku tegas dan aku hanya menunduk sedangkan yang lain senang sekali melihatku di marahi mereka semua terkekeh termasuk Jongie yang sangat puas melihatku dimarahi.

"Hahaha, kau hebat nak. Kau mengerjai appamu sampai segini padahal kamu belum lahir, kami mendukungmu nak." Kata Yoochun hyung sambil tertawa puas.

"Ne samcheon, naneun neomu joha,"anya sambil menirukan gaya anak-anak dan mereka semua tertawa tapi tidak beberapa lama tiba-tiba Jongie bangun dari tempatnya dan berlari kearah wastafel dan dia muntah lagi seperti biasanya. Aku menghapirinya dan memijit tengkukknya pelan setelah dia berkumur aku berikan air hangat yang diambilkan eomma tadi dan meletakkanya di wastafel.

"Apa masih mual?" tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk dan seketika dia mencengkram kuat lenganku yang menahan bobotnya itu. "Apho? Eodi apho?" tanyaku dan dia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku sambil terus meremas tanganku yang ada diperutnya untuk menahan sakit, aku menggendong dan merebahkannya di tempat tidurnya. Aku langsung melakukan kebiasaanku saat dia mengalami rasa ini, aku mencium bibirnya agak lama sambil mengelus pelan. Tapi-tiba-tiba eomma memukul kepalaku keras karena ulahku.

"Wae? Kenapa eomma memukulku?" Tanyaku setelah melepaskan ciumanku dan masih tetap mengelus perutnya.

"Dasar kau! Kenapa kau menciumnya disaat dia kesakitan eoh?" tanyanya sarkatis pada ku dan aku memang belum memberitahu mereka kalau Jongie seperti ini biasanya dengan itu aku menenagkannya. Dan kini eomma semakin memukuliku.

"Yakk! Eomma hentikan, nanti akan aku jelaskan setelah ini." kataku kesal karena seharian ini aku sudah beberapa kali di jitaknya. Aku langsung beralih kepandangan Jongie yang masih mencengkram kuat lenganku.

"Apa perlu appa ambilkan obat untuknya?" tanya appaku khawatir.

"Anieo appa, dia tidak perlu obat, dia hanya mengalami kontraksi yang berlebihan saja karena baby sangat aktif sekali di perutnya." Jawabku membuat semuanya agar tidak cemas.

Setelah setengah jam cengkraman Jongie mengendur dan kulihat dia tidak merintih sakit lagi tapi tetap saja aku terus mengelus perutnya itu.

"Apa sudah tidak mual? Tidak sakit lagi?" tanyaku memastikan dan dia mengangguk saja karena aku yakin dia kelelahan setelah rasa sakit itu menyerangnya.

"Yakk bocah! Sekarang jelaskan tadi apa yang kau lakukan!" kata eommaku masih saja membahas yang tadi.

"Huft! Eomma dan kalian semua yang ada disini dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku menciumnya tadi untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit dan mualnya, setiap dia mual dan sakit menyerang perutnya dia pasti merengek minta cium padaku. Apa kalian paham?" jelasku masih sambil mengusap perut buncit istriku itu.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan bocah itu chagi?" tanya eommaku masih tidak percaya dan Jongie hanya mengangguk membenarkan semua ucapanku masid di dalam dekapanku karena dia masih enggan melepaskannya.

"Aigoo! Kalian romantic sekali," cletuk Yoochun hyung membuat Jongie semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangku.

"Pantas saja kau cepat hamil Jongie-ah." Tambah Junsu dan Jongie hanya tersenyum simpul.

Setelah semuanya pulang aku membenahi posisi tidur Jongie agar nyaman karena dia masih enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Aku langsung menatap ke bawah kearah perut buncitnya itu.

"Aegi-ah, apa kau merindukan appa eum? Apa kau ingin bermain dan bermanja-manja sama appa? Kalau kamu mau melakukannya tunggu kamu lahir dulu aegi-ah nanti appa akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan menemanimu kemanapun kamu inginkan tapi selama masih di perut eomma kamu jangan nakal ne? kasihan eomma kalau seperti tadi terus? Arro? Kau kan jagoan appa." Kataku sambil mengelus perut buncitnya dan menciumnya.

"Oppa, aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Hmmm.. kalau sudah pulih oppa akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, otthae?" kataku dan dia menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan senyumannya.

—o0o—

TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

**~JaejoongPOV~**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku di rumah sakit dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku sangat bosan sekali disini dan sekarang nampyeonku itu sedang memeriksa keliling pasienya setelah itu dia ada pertemuan dengan residence kami dan kemungkinan dia baru menemaniku lagi di sini waktu makan siang atau ketika istirahat. Huft! Menyebalkan sekali dan kenapa aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin sekali di manjanya. "Ahh mending aku pergi melhat-lihat pasien dulu mumpung Yunho oppa tidak ada" gumamku sendiri dan segera mengganti baju pasienku dengan paju kerjaku yang untung saja belum di bawa pulang olehnya. Setelah selesai aku keluarr ruanganku dan menuju ruang jaga di sana.

"Jaejoong nuna, pagi " sapa salah satu residence ku.

"Pagi Jongjin-ah, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memeriksa pasien hari ini?"

"Ne nuna, tapi ini ada pasien yang baru saja melahirkan tapi anaknya meninggal dan kondisi ibunya saat ini sangat depresi, kami bingung menanganinya karena ibu itu marah-marah dan terus menyalahkan kami karena tidak memberikan persetujuannya padahal kami sudah memberikannya, sekarang saya mau kesana untuk melihatkan bukti ini kepada ibu itu dan keluarganya."

"Sekarang keluarganya dimana? Akan nuna temani kalian menjelaskan, panggil temanmu sekarang." Dia mengangguk dan segera memanggil temannya setelah itu kai pergi menemui keluarga pasien di ruangannya.

"Itu nuna keluarganya," kata Jongjin

"Eonni, apa harus kita? Aku takut eonni, keluarganya itu galak sekali." Adu Sora padaku dan aku langsung memberinya senyuman.

"Gwenchanayo, ini tugas kita, mereka seperti itu karena belum bisa terima dengan kehilangannya dan tugas itu untuk memberikan dukungan pada keluarganya terutama ibu itu agar bisa menerima dan bisa tetap semangat menjalani hidupnya." Jelasku pada ke dua residenceku itu.

"Ne eonni/nuna." Kata mereka bebarengan.

"Joesonghabnida, eotteohge dangsin-eul doul su issneunga? Naega Jaejoong imnida, saya kepala perawat bangsal ini." Kataku sambil mengenalkan diri pada keluarga pasien yang ada di luar ruangan itu dan kulihat kedua residenceku itu agak takut.

"Ah kebetulan kalau begitu! Anda sebagai kepala perawat di sini kenapa tidak bisa mengajarkan hal yang baik pada anggota anda, apa anda tahu anggota anda itu melakukan tindakan tanpa persetujuan kami sampai keponakan saya meninggal dan sepupu saya setres?"

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah meminta persetujuan dari salah satu keluarga anda, kami juga mempunyai lembar persetujuannya, jika anda masih tidak percaya. Kondisi sepupu anda saat itu sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan harus segera dilakukan tindakan dan kami minta persetujuan dari keluarga pasien dan kemarin suami dari pasien menandatangani surat persetujuan itu." Jelasku penuh sabar.

"Mwo? Suami? Yak agashi, dia itu sudah bercerai dengan suaminya jadi tidak mungkin dia menandatanganinya, pasti kalian sedang mengada-ada dengan keadaan ini."

"Annimida tuan, kalau anda tidak percaya akan saya berikan buktinya saat ini juga jadi anda bisa percaya," kataku dan langsung mencarikan bukti itu tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongku keras sampai aku mebentur dinding belakangku dan saat aku mau berdiri ada yang membantuku untuk berdiri dan aku kenal tangan itu milik siapa. Yunho oppa, Omo! Dia melihatku bekerja dan kurasakan tatapannya sangat tajam dan penuh kekesalan, itu pasti karena aku sudah melanggar perintahnya agar tidak bekerja lagi. Aku berdiri dan saat itu juga aku melihat sosok pemilik rumah sakit dibelakangnya bersama Junsu dan Yoochun oppa. "Appa." Gumamku pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar dan aku yakin sekarang habislah riwayatku ditangan nampyeonku itu.

—o0o—

**~Yunho POV~**

Sehabis memeriksa pasien aku langsung keruangan appa karena ada yang harus dibicarakan tentang pasien yang akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini dan kami membahasnya di ruangan appa bersama Yoochun hyung dan juga Junsu. Saat rapat aku meminta appa untuk tidak lama agar aku bisa melihat kondisi anaeku di ruangan inapnya.

"Appa, aku pergi keruangan Jongie dulu ya? Aku nggak tenang melihatnya sendirian di sana, aku takut kalau dia kesepian dan pergi tanpa bilang-bilang."

"Appa juga mau melihat menantuku, kalian mau ikut tidak?" tanya appaku pada Yoochun hyung sama Junsu dan mereka hanya mengangguk setuju. "Kajja." Timpalnya.

Kami berjalan kearah ruangan Jaejoong tapi sampai di ruang perawat aku melihat ereka sedang mencari sesuatu sampai tergesa-gesa. Junsu yang melihatnya langsung turun tangan dan kami hanya melihatnya sebentar.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa kalian panic sekali? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Junsu pada residence yang sedang berjaga di sana.

"Junsu eonni, kami sedang mencari bukti yang dibutuhkan oleh Jaejoong eonni pada keluarga pasien yang kemarin anaknya meninggal itu."

"Mwo? Pasien Ny. Jiyeon? Haizt, kenapa kalian biarkan dia yang menanganinya? Kalian tahukan kalau Jaejoong masih dalam pemulihan?" kata Junsu kesal pada residencenya itu dan sempat aku dengar nama Jaejoong di sebut dan itu membuatku semakin khawatir dan aku putuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

"Wae?" tanyaku pada Junsu.

"Sepertinya Jaejoong menangani kasus wanita yang habis kehilangan bayinya kemarin. Wanita itu sangat temperamental, kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Jaejoong kan masih dalam masa pemulihan oppa." Katanya dan itu membuatku marah karena istriku sendiri melanggar kata-kataku agar tidak bekerja terlebih dahulu.

"Dengan siapa dia kesana?" tanyaku pada perawat itu.

"Mana Inform concernt nya yang asli?" timpal Junsu dan residence itu memberikannya langsung pada Junsu.

"Jaejoong eonni bersama dengan Jongjin oppa dan Sora." Katanya dan kami langsung pergi ke ruangan itu, sampai disana aku melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya tapi tiba-tiba wanita yang namanya Jiyeon itu mendorong Jaejoong sampai membentur dinding belakangnya, dia mencoba bangun sambil memegang perutnya sedangkan 2 residence itu masih menahan wanita itu agar tidak berbuat lebih sedangkan keluarganya masih tampak memahami isi dari surat persetujuan itu. Aku sudah frustasi melihatnya seperti ini dan aku menghampirinya dan di susul oleh Appa dan yang lainnya di belakangku. Aku langsung memberikan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri dan sepertinya dia kaget dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Aku langsung membantunya berdiri dan menatapnya tajam dan dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali keruangan, apa kau bisa menanganinya Junsu?" tanyaku pada Junsu dan dia hanya mengangguk karena mungkin juga masih shock dengan ucapan ku barusan.

"Oppa," rajuknya tapi aku langsung menatapnya tajam dan dia langsung diam.

"Kamu bawa saja Jaejoong kembali kekamarnya di sini biar appa, Junsu dan Yoochun yang menyelesaikannya." Kata appa sambil tersenyum kepada kami dan aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung membawanya kekamarnya.

Aku membantunya berbaring setelah dia ganti pakaiannya, aku masih menatapnya kesal dengan ulahhya yang berani menentang laranganku itu. Dia terus saja menatapku dengan takut-takut karena aku masih menatapnya dengan tajam tanpa bicara sedikitpun, aku masih duduk di sofa sambil memainkan hpku yang ntah apa yang aku lakukan dengan hpku itu.

"Op..oppa," panggilnya padaku dan aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. "Oppa, mianhae. A.. aku tadi hanya merasa bosan sendiri jadi aku membantu mereka." Jelasnya.

"Oppa," panggilnya lagi padaku dengan suara yang sedikit lemah dan dia menyingkirkan selimutnya hendak turun menghampiriku.

"Jangan turun dari sana." Kataku masih dingin dan segera menghampirinya, dia hanya menurut dan naik kembali ke kasurnya, aku menarik kursi dan mendekatinya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Mianhae oppa, apa oppa marah?" tanyanya padaku.

"Yakk! Apa tadi aku mengijinkanmu keluar? Apa aku mengijinkanmu bekerja? Hah? Apa kamu tidak bisa menahan keinginanmu sementara waktu sampai kamu pulih benar? Apa kamu mau membunuh uri aegy?" kataku kesal dan membentaknya keras, aku memang tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi emosiku sudah tidak bisa di tahan kali ini, kulihat dia hanya menunduk dan tangannya mencengkram kuat selimut itu. Dia hanya diam tak mampu menjawabku dan itu mungkin karena bentakanku tadi. "Kau itu sedang hamil.. HAMIL Jaejoong-a, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja diam di sini dan menuruti semua yang ku katakan HAH! Pikirkan itu semua, aku harus kembali memeriksa pasien. Jangan membuatku kerepotan lagi dengan ulahmu yang serampangan itu!" Kataku ketus dan langsung meninggalkannya di rungan ini sendiri karena aku baru saja mendapatkan emergency call.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Aku takut melihat Yunho oppa yang marah, dia membentakku dan menyalahkanku dengan kejadian tadi. Aku tahu memang aku yang salah tapi apa dia harus marah seperti itu sama aku, aku juga tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan janinku tapi aku hanya ingin membantu recidenceku menanganinya. Aku juga merasa bosan di sini, aku tidak boleh pulang, apa aku harus selalu disini sendiri? Pikirku. Aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi dan aku sudah mengecewakan Yunho oppa, pasti dia marah dan tidak mau melihatku lagi. Buktinya ini sudah jam 10 malam tapi oppa tak menemuiku juga padahal setiap hari oppa pasti akan datang menemuiku sebelum jam 8 meskipun dia ada tugas lagi dan ini tidak. Dari pada aku kesepian aku mending pulang saja kerumahku, batinku.

"Akhh.." kurasakan nyeri lagi saat berdiri tapi aku harus bisa menahannya, aku membereskan semua bajuku dan segera berganti baju karena aku yakin oppa juga tidak akan datang. Aku berjalan ke luar rumah sakit dengan tertatih-tatih karena rasa sakit yang masih kurasakan sampai saat ini. aku tahu sakit ini pasti susah untuk hilang karena tidak ada Yunho oppa yang melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Sampai di luar rumah sakit aku langsung menghentikan salah satu taksi dan menaiki taksi itu untuk mengantarkanku ke rumahku bukan rumah kami. Sampai di rumahku aku masuk dan berbaring sebentar karena nyeri itu masih sangat kurasakan, ponselpun sengaja aku matikan dari tadi, password appartemnetpun sudah aku ganti dan lampu-lampu apartementkupun sengaja tidak aku nyalakan dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum siap bertemu dengan Yunho oppa. Badanku benar-benar lemas susah untuk digerakkan, nyeri di perutkupun semakin keras dan aku hanya menangis merasakan nyeri hebat itu.

Malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, aku mendengar ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tapi aku tak hiraukan karna ku yakin itu pasti Yunho oppa, aku berharap setelah ini dia tidak mencariku lagi untuk seentara waktu. Aku merasakan mual-mual dan aku bahkan susah untuk berdiri, aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk minum obat tidur saja hanya untuk melem ini saja pasti tidak apa-apa.

pagi

Aku bangun jam 8 pagi dan itu semua pasti karena pengaruh obat tidur semalam, perutku memang sudah berkurang nyerinya tapi tidak untuk mualnya karena pagi ini aku juga merasakan mual-mual padahal aku belum makan apa-apa. Aku juga belum bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur ini dan aku hanya berbaring tapi karena aku sudah tidak kuat untuk muntah akhirnya aku merangkak dari tempat tidurku sampai kamar mandi sampai wastafel tapi entah kenapa aku bisa jadi jatuh saat berdiri memuntahkan semuanya, kurasakan nyeri yang hebat di daerah perutku dan sepertinya aku merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari bawah sana tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya gelap yang bisa aku lihat karena suarapun tidak ada yang aku dengar.

'_Tuhan tolong selamatkan janinku, semoga janinku baik-baik saja. Aku mohon Tuhan.._'

Rumah sakit

Aku perlahan membuka mataku tapi yang terakhir aku ingat aku berada di wastafel rumah tapi sekarang kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit ini? aku bingung dan mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingku tapi aku tidak bisa karena semua badanku terasa sakit dan infuspun masih menancap di punggung tanganku.

—o0o—

**~Yunho POV~**

Setelah memeriksa pasien aku hendak menemui istriku di ruangannya tapi tiba-tiba ada panggilan darurat yang mengharuskanku untuk menangani pasien tersebut malam ini. Setelah aku menangani pasien tersebut aku melihat jam tanganku dan ternyata ini sudah hampir jam 11 dan aku belum melihatnya setelah kejadian siang tadi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan rawatnya dengan harapan dia bisa tersenyum dan memahami semua yang aku ungkapkan tadi tapi sampai di sana aku malah dibuatnya terkejut. Dia sudah tidak ada di kamarnya dan itu membuatku cemas, barang-barangnya pun sudah tidak ada. Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak bisa sedangkan aku mencoba untuk menelepon rumah tapi tidak ada juga yang mengangkat dan itu membuatku semakin khawatir. Aku langsung melajukan mobilku ke rumahnya yang dulu tapi aku mencoba masuk tapi tidak bisa karena paswordnya sudah diganti dan aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku mencoba untuk mengedor-gedor lagi pintunya tapi tetap saja tidak di buka. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit dulu dan membiarkannya untuk menenangkan terlebih dahulu dan aku akan kembali lagi esok hari. Aku kembali ke rumah sakit dengan gontai dan perasaan khawatir, akupun mengemudikan mobilku dengan ugal-ugalan di jalan karena tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Pagi

Semalaman aku sudah tidak bisa tidur karena terus mengkhawatirkannya, perasaanku benar-benar tak karuan. Aku melajukan mobilku ke apartementnya dan ku masukkan password baru yang ku dapat dari Junsu semalam dan titt .. titt .. titt .. pintunya terbuka. Aku masuk kerumah itu dan mencarinya ke seluruh ruang. Aku melihat tasnya dan beberapa pakaian yang masih diletakkan di atas meja, tidak seperti Jaejoong saja yang sembarangan menaruh barang-barangnya. Aku langsung menuju kamar tapi aku tak melihat ada satu orangpun tapi kenapa aku mendengar suara air menyala? Aku langsung kearah suara tersebut dan tak kusangka aku melihat kejadian yang sangat tidak ingin aku lihat.

"Yeobo, yeobo bangunlah. Yeobo bangunlah yeobo." Panggilku tapi dia tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Aku langsung mengangkatnya ke mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, pikiranku kini kacau aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka, ini semua pasti kesalahanku. Sampai di rumah sakit aku membawanya ke UGD disana sudah ada Junsu yang tadi sepat aku hubungi. Kondisinya saat ini benar-benar sangat lemah dan dia sempat mengalami pendarahan juga. Setelah aku melakukan tindakan aku langsung memindahkannya ke ruangan inapnya dan kini aku pindahkan ke ruangan yang dekat dengan ruangan kerjaku agar aku bisa terus memantaunya.

Orang tuaku segera datang ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar kalau Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit karena pendarahan, mereka semua kaget dan segera ke sini. Appaku langsung memintaku untuk mengabil cuti sampai istriku itu benar-benar pulih dan pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku menerima saran appaku itu dan segera mengurusnya agar aku konsentrasi hanya mengurus istriku saja.

"Yeobo-ya, kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanyaku pelan saat dia mulai membuka mata.

"Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa aku di infus lagi? Bukankah aku ada di rumahku tadi?" tanyanya saat dia bangun.

"Tadi pagi kamu pendarahan dan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanyaku pelan.

"Eoh, anieo, nan gwenchanayo. Oppa tidak keliling? Ini kan waktunya oppa memeriksa pasien oppa." Katanya saat mencoba untuk duduk dan aku membantunya duduk.

"Anni, oppa sementara waktu mengambil cuti sampai kamu sembuh." Jelasku padanya.

"Andweyo oppa, nan jongmal gwenchanayo, oppa tak perlu sampai mengambil cuti hanya untuk menjagaku nan jongmal jongmal gwenchana." Sahutnya dan itu membuatku sangat merasa bersalah.

"Chagi-ya. Neo gwenchanayo? Eodi apho?" tanya eommaku yang baru datang setelah mengambil beberapa pakaian dari rumahku.

"Mianhae eomma, aku tidak bisa menjadi menantu yang baik untuk eomma." Katanya dengan memaksakan senyuman.

"Mwo? Anieo, kamu menantu kami yang sangat baik dan kebanggaan kami, terimakasih telah menjadi eomma dari calon cucu-cucu eomma, kamu telah menjaganya dengan baik." Kata eommaku dan ku lihat Jaejoong masih diam dan mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Chagi, eomma sama appa hanya sebentar di sini soalnya eomma harus menemani appamu ke pertemuan kepala rumah sakit di Jeju, tapi nanti eomma akan kembali lagi."

"Mian eomma sudah merepotkan eomma," katanya lagi dan eomma hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Bersabarlah dengan sikap istrimu, ingat dia sedang hamil dan butuh lebih perhatian darimu. Jangan banyak membebankan pikirannya itu tidak baik bagi keduanya." Kata appaku saat menpuk tanganku sambil tersenyum.

"Kami pergi dulu, kalian baik-baik ya? Terutama kamu chagi." Kata appaku kepada aku dan Jaejoong dan mereka pergi keluar dari ruangan kami.

Sekarang hanya tinggal kami berdua saja yang ada di sini dalam keheningan, dia tidak mau berbicara sedikitpun dan hanya melihat kearah jendela. Aku melangkahh kearahnya dan membawakan nampan yang berisi makan malamnya yang belum ia sentuh karena dia baru bangun. Aku duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dan menaruh makanannya di meja makan untuk pasien itu.

"Yeobo kamu makan dulu ne? dari kemarin kamu belum makan kan?" bujukku tapi dia menggeleng tidak mau. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya untuk tidak makan apapun karena kondisinya masih sangat lemah. "Kalau kamu mau makan dan kondisi kamu sudah baik besok kita akan pulang." Bujukku lagi dan semoga ini berhasil.

"Jongmalyo?" tanyanya meyakinkanku dan ku rasa cara ini memang berhasil, aku mengangguk untuk mengiyakannya.

"Kajja, buka mulutmu," kata ku sambil menyuapkannya bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya tapi dia langsung mengambil sendok itu dari tanganku.

"Gwenchana, aku bisa makan sendiri." Katanya datar dan dia mulai menyuapkan makanan itu kemulut.

Baru beberapa suap makanan yang masuk dia tiba-tiba langsung membekap mulutnya segera berlari ke kamar mandi, aku membantunya memijit tengkuknya dan aku mengambilkannya air hangat dan setelah itu aku membantunya berbaring.

"Apa masih mual?" tanyaku dan dia hanya menggeleng, aku yakin dia masih merasa mual tapi dia tidak mau bilang, saat aku mau melakukan kebiasaanku saat dia mual atau sakit dia menolaknya.

"Nanen gwenchana, aku mau istirahat saja." Katanya dan menghadap kearah yang berlawanan denganku meskipun begitu aku masih bisa tahu kalau tangannya sedari tadi membekap mulutnya terus mencoba untuk tidak muntah lagi. Aku tahu dia pasti marah denganku dengan kejadian kemarin siang dan mungkin aku memang sudah keterlaluan dengannya sampai dia lebih memilih merasakan mual dan sakit dari pada aku yang membantunya mengurangi rasa itu.

siang

"Oppa, bukankah kemarin kamu berjanji kita akan pulang hari ini?" tanya padaku, aku sebenarnya belum mengijinkannya pulang tapi harus bagaimana lagi kalu sudah seperti ini.

"Hmm, baiklah kita pulang hari ini, kamu tunggu di sini dulu biar aku ambil vitaminmu dulu," kataku dan langsung pergi keluar kamar itu dan mengambil vitaminnya di apotik. Setelah kembali dari apotik aku langsung menghampirinya di kamar dan dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya tanpa minta bantuan padaku. Di dalam mobil ketika di perjalanan pulang kami hanya diam tanpa ada yang membuka suara.

"Apa kamu sedang menginginkan sesuatu? Malhebwa?" kataku memecah keheningan mala mini di dalam mobil tapi dia hanya menggeleng. "Tidak baik menahan keinginan di saat sedang hamil itu bisa mempengaruhi kondisi janinnya." Kataku lagi mencoba membujuknya.

"Ehmm .. i..itu.. mmm…"

"Katakan saja,"

"ak..aku ingin makan jja.. jja.. jjajangmyeon." Katnya pelan sambil menunduk dan mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Arraseo, kajja. Kita akan mampir makan jjajangmyeon dulu di kedai langgananku." Ajakku dan segera menuju ke kedai tersebut sebelum pulang kerumah.

Sampai disana kami memesan 2 jjajangmyeon, 1 ice cream dan 1 puding. Aku melihat nafsu makan istriku ini sangat besar tapi itu tak masalah bagiku yang terpenting saat ini adalah kondisi anak dan istriku sehat-sehat saja.

"Kalau makan hati-hati, masa sampai belepotan kayak gini?" kataku pelan sambil mengusap sisa ice cream yang ada di sudut bibirnya dan dia hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan makan ice creamnya.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

home

Sampai di rumah aku langsung meletakkan semua barang-barangku dan berbaring karena memang tubuhku masih lemas dan aku juga masih merasakan nyeri. Aku melihat nampyeonku itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke tempat tidur kami, dia duduk di sebelahku dengan kepalanya yang di tempel di dinding. Aku masih teringat kata-katanya bahwa aku ini sangat merepotkan dan mulai saat itu aku berfikir aku harus berusaha untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Oppa, istirahatlah, dan oppa tidak perlu untuk mengambil cuti, di sana masih banyak yang membutuhkan oppa." Kataku sambil membenahi letak tidurku dan dia hanya menoleh padaku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Shireo! Oppa akan tetap mengambil cuti untuk menemanimu di rumah." Katanya sambil menatap mataku. "Sekarang kamu istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu istirahat, jangan sampai kamu kelelahan karena kasihan uri aegy."

'Oppa, kau tahu .. tatapanmu itu membuatku merasa nyaman tapi kenapa hatiku masih belum bisa tenang?' batinku. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku dan tidur membelakanginya tapi dia tiba-tiba menarikku ke dekapannya. Aku tak bisa menolaknya karena dia terlalu kuat untuk aku lawan, aku hanya menurutinya saja dan akhirnya kami tidur bersama.

Ku buka mataku perlahan, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, ini baru jam 4 pagi tapi aku sudah bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Aku melihat nampyeonku yang masih tidur drngan tangannya yang masih berada di atas perutku. Aku pelan-pelan memindahkan tangannya dan beranjak keluar kamar untuk memasakkan sarapan paginya. Saat sedang memasak tiba-tiba perutku terasa sakit sekali dan itu membuatku susah untuk memasak. Aku meremas kuat perutku dan menghentikan acara memasakku sebentar. Setelah mendengar panggilan Yunho oppa aku langsung melanjutkan kegiatan memasakku meskipun perutku masih nyeri karena aku tak mau mengganggunya lagi. Ku rasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang dan aku tahu itu siapa.

"Oppa, aku sedang masak. Oppa mandi dan tunggu di meja saja dulu." Kataku pelan dan dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan mengacuhkan seperti itu," bisiknya di depan telingaku membuatku geli. "Aku tidak suka di acuhkan apalagi sama anaeku sendiri."

"Anieo oppa, aku tidak pernah mengacuhkan oppa," sangkalku padanya. "Oppa tunggulah di sana saja." Kataku sambil melepas pelukannya dan dia langsung berjalan kembali ke kamar dengan wajah kesal akibat tolakanku.

Ku lihat Yunho oppa sudah menunggu di ruang TV tapi dia sudah mandi kali ini, aku menghampirinya setelah aku selesai memasak dan menatanya di meja makan.

"Oppa, makanlah dulu, sarapan sudah siap." Ajakku pada nampyeonku itu dan dia langsung berjalan kearah meja makan. Kami hanya makan dalam diam tapi tiba-tiba suara telepon rumah berdering, aku hendak mengangkatnya tapi dia melarangku mengangkatnya.

"Kamu makan saja, aku yang akan mengangkatnya." Katanya sambil berjalan kearah telepon yang ada di ruang TV tersebut.

"Appa menyuruh kita kerumah siang ini sebelum appa dan eomma pergi ke Canada untuk pertemuan pemilik rumah sakit." Katanya setelah kembali dari mengangkat telepon tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan melanjutkan makanku.

—o0o—

**~Yunho POV~**

Setelah sarapan pagi aku menunggu anaeku yang sedang berganti pakaian di kamar karena pagi ni kami harus ke rumah orang tuaku katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganku. Setelah anaeku siap kami langsung berangkat.

"Oppa, kajja." Ajaknya, aku melihatnya yang turun dari tangga dengan baju hamilnya yang besar sangat cantik bahkan tambah cantik dan menggoda meskipun sedang hamil besar. Aku menggandeng tangannya keluar rumah, kami menepuh hanya 30 menit saja untuk kerumah orang tuaku. Sampai di sana aku langsung masuk dan mencari orang tuaku. Sampai di ruang tamu aku kaget melihat Yoochun hyung dan Junsu yang sudah duduk di sana.

"Hyung, kenapa ke sini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Duduk dulu, apa kamu nggak kasihan sama istrimu yang sedang hamil besar?" tanya appaku yang muncul dari belakangku dan aku langsung membantu Jaejoong duduk karena dia sedikit kesulitan duduknya semenjak perutnya semakin besar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini appa?" tanyaku masih bingung.

"Appa akan mendelegasikan kau, Yoochun dan Junsu ke Jepang selama 2 minggu untuk memantau rumah sakit cabang kita yang ada di sana dan .."

"Changkamanyo appa, aku nggak mungkin pergi karena kondisi Jaejoong yang belum pulih, aku nggak mau meninggalkannya." Tolakku langsung memotong perkataan appaku.

"Oppa gwenchanayo, oppa pergi saja, aku bisa di rumah sendiri kok." Kata Jaejoong padaku.

"Shiero!" tolakku.

"Oppa," bujuknya lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tanganku tapi aku tetap menggeleng tidak setuju dan sekilas aku melihat appa dan orang-oarang disana terkekeh melihat kami.

"Makanya dengerin appa sampai selesai. Appa juga tidak mau menantu dan calon cucu kesayangan appa hanya sendirian saja di rumah. Appa juga menyuruhmu untuk mengajak anaemu itu kesana sekalian kamu mengajak anaemu itu jalan-jalan agar kondisinya cepat pulih." Kata appaku dan aku langsung mengangguk senang.

"Animida appa, aku di rumah saja." Tolaknya dan aku hanya menatapnya kesal dengan tolakannya itu.

"Jaejoong, bukannya kamu dulu pernah ingin ke Tokyo tower kalau kamu ke Jepang? Kenapa kamu menolaknya? Kita kan sekalian jalan-jalan. Apa kamu tega membiarkanku sendirian dengan dua orang lelaki?" Bujuk Junsu pada Jaejoong dan dia hanya menganguk setuju dan aku langsung menatap Junsu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan menggunakan bahasa tubuh saja dan dia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau semua setuju, kalian akan berangkat besok lusa jadi persiapkan diri kalaian, nanti kalian akan tinggal di appartement appa dulu saat appa dan eomma kesana. Nanti appa akan menghubungi pelayan yang ada di sana." Tabah appaku.

"Oppa, aku kebelakang dulu membantu eomma," kata Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkanku di ruang keluarga bersama Yoochun hyung dan appa karena Junsu juga ikut ke belakang dengan Jaejoong dan eomma.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, tidak baik untuk kondisimu dan aegy." Kataku dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku saja.

Setelah dari rumah eomma kami pulang dan Jaejoong langsung mempersiapkan semuanya bahkan dengan sangat rapih padahal aku lihat dia sangat kelelahan saat membantu eomma tadi.

"Istirahatlah, ini nanti saja." Kataku pelan sambil melingkarkan tanganku ke pingganggnya.

"Sebentar oppa, ini juga mau selesai, oppa jangan khawatir, aku tidak merasa lelah. Oppa istirahat duluan saja kalau sudah selesai nanti akan aku segera menyusul oppa untuk istirahat." Sahutnya sambil mengecupkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirku. Akhirnya aku pergi ke kamarku untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap tidur. Setelah sekitar 30 menit aku mandi, aku melihatnya datang menghampiriku dan membawakan piamaku, setelah selesai berganti baju aku segera menghempirinya dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur kami dan disampingnya.

Lusa (hari-H)

Hari ini kami berangkat ke Jepang untuk melihat cabang yang ada di sana bersama Yoochun hyung, Junsu dan tentu saja anaeku. Kami segera nai ke pesawat karena sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan take off dan kami harus segera naik, aku dan istriku duduk di sayap kanan sedangkan Yoochun hyung duduk di sayap kiri dengan Junsu. Saat pesawat hendak terbang aku menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong karena aku khawatir kalau dia mengalami kontraksi saat di pesawat. Saat pesawat sudah di atas aku merasakan Jaejoong yang mulai mencengkram tanganku kuat, aku menghadapkan wajahku tepat dihadapannya dan tanganku yang satu aku gunakan untuk mengelus pelan perut anaeku itu dan dia sudah sedikit tenang. Aku terus mengelus perutnya sampai dia tertidur dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Ada apa? Gwenchana?" tanya Yoochun hyung khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur di bahuku dan aku hanya memberikan isyarat kalau dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Setelah itu Yoochun hyung dan Junsu kembali tidur dan aku juga ikut tertidur setelah mengecup dahi anaeku sebentar.

Setelah penerbangan yang memakan waktu 3 jam ini akhirnya kami sampai ke bandara Haneda di Tokyo, aku langsung membangunkan anaeku pelan yang masih tertidur setelah bangun kami turun dari pesawat dan segera mencari taxi agar kami bisa langsung ke apartement dan istirahat. Sampai di apartemen yang appaku sebutkan kami langsung masuk dan di dalamnya ada 3 kamar tapi yang satu kamar belum sempat dibersihkan jadi kami tidur berpasangan tapi itu tak masalah bagi kami berempat. Aku mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan kami dari bagasi taxi tersebut ke dalam rumah tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil barang bawaan kami.

"Kamu pindahkan istrimu dulu sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan, kasihan dia kan sedang hamil sekarang." Kata Yoochun hyung padaku dan aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan di sana aku melihat istriku yang tertidur di sofa kamar tamu. Aku menghampirinya dan menyingkarkan anak rambutnya, dia sedikit menggeliat tapi tidak bangun mungkin benar dia pasti sangat kelelahan. Aku menggendongnya dan memindahkannya ke kamar kami biar bisa lebih nyenyak dan nyaman tidurnya. Setelah membaringkannya aku kembali keluar dan melanjutkan untuk beres-beres pakaian kami masing-masing. Setelah selesai beres-beres aku dan yang lainnya pergi ke kamar kami masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

—o0o—


	10. Chapter 10

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Aku menggeliat membuka mataku dan aku menemukan nampyeonku yang masih tertidur di sebelahku, aku melihat jam yang ada di sampingku dan aku melihat ini sudah jam 7.30 malam pantas saja perutku sudah minta di isi, aku sudah terlalu lama tidur ternyata. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan hendak turun dari kasurku untuk menyiapkan makan malam tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Mau kemana? Di sini saja." Katanya masih sambil memejamkan mata sambil mengunci tubuhku.

"Oppa, kami lapar. Aku mau membuat makanan untuk kita semua." Kataku dan dia tak kunjung juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Andwee! Kau istirahat saja nanti kita makan malam diluar bersama-sama. Di sini kamu jangan pernah masak, arraseo?" katanya padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Oppa, tapi aku sangat lapar sekarang, aegy juga butuh makan sekarang." Rengekku dan membuatnya langsung bangun sempurna dan menjajarkan kepalanya pada perutku.

"Ne, kalau gitu ayo siap-siap kita akan pergi makan sekarang. Aegy-ah kau sangat manja yah? Atau hanya eomamu saja yang ingin di manjakan appa eohh?" Setelah kami siap-siap kami segera pergi ke restaurant bersama dan makan malam bersama.

Restaurant

Kami berempat duduk di meja dekat taman bunga yang indah jadi kami bisa melihatnya dari tempat ini, ternyata Yunho oppa sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kami menunggu pesanan kami yang belum datang juga padahal aku sudah lapar. Tapi tiba-tiba perutku mual lagi saat menunggu pesanan kami, aku langsung membekap mulutku.

"Waegurae yeobo? Apa kau mual lagi? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya cemas dan aku hanya menggeleng dan terus berlari menuju toilet. Sampai di toilet aku memutahkan semua isi perutku tapi seperti biasa yang keluar hanya cairan biasa saja.

Setelah selesai aku keluar dari toilet dan di sana sudah ada Yunho oppa yang menungguku dan kulihat kekhawatiran dari wajanhnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho oppa padaku dan aku hanya memberikan senyuman kecilku dan mengangguk pelan, Yunho oppa kemudian membantuku kembali kemeja makan. Saat di restaurant aku nggak sengaja menabrak seorang namja tinggi putih.

"I'm sorry," kataku pelan karena tak sengaja menabraknya sambil membungkuk sedikit dengan bahasa inggris karena aku memang tidak terlalu paham dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Don't worry miss," katanya. "Jaejoong?" panggilnya saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku. "Apa kau masih ingat denganku?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mencoba berpikir untuk mengingat siapa namja di depanku ini.

"Ryu chan.." seruku dan segera memeluknya erat. "Long time no see you, I'm so miss you. What are you doing in here?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan pelukanku. Dia adalah Ryousuke sahabatku sejak aku SMP, dulu dia dan aku tinggal di London tapi sejak kuliah kami berpisah karena aku kembali melanjutkan ke Korea karena orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Dialah temanku pertama kali saat aku masuk di SMP dulu dan kami selalu pergi bersama.

"I live in here baby, are you forget if I from Japan?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang karena sudah lama aku tak melihatnya tapi kini aku melihatnya. "Baby, who he is? Your boyfriend?" tanyanya kemudian dan aku melihat namja di sebelahku yang mungkin sekarang sedang kesal karena tidak sengaja aku lupakan sebelum Ryu mengingatkannya.

"No, I'm not her boyfriend.." katanya dan itu membuatku membelalakkan matanya karena dia menyangkal hubungan kami. "But I'm her husband. Hello my name is Jung Yunho you can call me Yunho." Kata Yunho oppa tegas sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Aku sangat senang ternyata oppa sekarang sudah membuka hatinya untuk aku.

—o0o—

**~Yunho POV~**

Aku sangat kesal melihat keakraban istriku itu dengan namja itu, bahkan anaeku itu dengan senang hati memeluk namja itu di depanku tanpa menghiraukan aku kalau aku ada di sini. Spertinya mereka ulai sadar dengan kehadiranku yang sedari tadi hanya dianggap seperti kambing cengo saja.

"Baby, who he is? Your boyfriend?" tanyanya pada anaeku dan itu membuatku semakin kesal, siapa yang menyuruhnya memanggil baby pada anaeku itu.

"No, I'm not her boy friend.." kataku kesal sebelum Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan namja gila di depanku itu. "I'm her husband." Kataku tegas sambil mengalungkan lenganku dibahunya dan ku lihat namja itu sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Really? Are you merried now? Why?" tanyanya tidak percaya dan sepertinya tidak rela dia menikah dengan namja lain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't invite you in my wedding because I don't know where your live since I leave in Korea." Kata istriku pelan sambil menunduk sedih.

"Gwenchana baby, arraseo." Katanya sambil memeluk istriku, ternyata dia bisa bahasa korea juga. Aku sangat kesal melihatnya seperti ini.

Drrrtt … drrtttt… drrrrttt…

Ada satu pesan sms yang masuk ke dalam hpku, aku melihatnya dan ini dari Yoochun hyung, pasti mereka mengkhawatirkan kami karena kami lama meninggalkannya di meja makan, aku langsung membalasnya.

"Ekhem.." aku berdehem agar mereka sadar kalau di sini masih ada aku. "Yeobo, kajja kembali ke meja, pesanan sudah datang dan kamu harus segera akan katanya lapar. Ingat ada aegy yang sedang di rahimmu." Kataku tegas agar namja itu tahu kalau wanita yang di depannya dan dipeluknya tadi sudah punya nampyeon dan sebentar lagi akan jadi eomma.

"Are you pregnant?" tanyanya dan hanya di angguki oleh istriku itu. Aku segera menggandengnya dan ingin membawanya pergi dari orang ini.

"Oppa" rengeknya tak mau aku ajak pergi tapi aku langsung memberikan tatapan untuk tidak menolakku karena ini perintah dan dia hanya diam saja dan aku tidak tega melihatnya.

"Baby, you must dinner right now ok? You not alone again, you'll have a baby so you must keep your health ok. We can meet again and now I must leave because I have meeting with my clien." Katanya masih dengan mesranya dan istriku memandangnya dengan penuh harap. "I'm promise baby, this is my number and you can call me. See you next time baby." Katanya kemudia pergi setelah mencium dahi istriku dan itu semakin membuatku kesal dan ingin marah.

"Kajja oppa," kata anaeku mengajakku kembali ke meja makan tapi aku masih kesal dan berjalan duluan ke meja makan kami.

"Oppa, tunggu aku, jangan cepat-cepat jalannya." Katanya lagi sambil berlari kecil karena mengejarku.

"Jangan berlari," kataku saat melihatnya agak kesusahan jalan.

"Habisnya oppa meninggalkanku." Katanya sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan saat itu aku langsung saja menyambar bibirnya yang ranum itu.

Sampai di meja makan kami makan bersama dalam diam karena aku malas berbicara gara-gara namja tadi yang seenaknya saja memeluk dan mencium istriku. Baru beberapa suap aku mendengar Jaejoong melenguh kesakitan dan itu membuat kami menghentikan aktivitas kami.

Akhh.. Akhh.. Akhh..

"Yeobo-ya, gwenchana? Eodi appo?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Oppa, appo hikss .. appo .." katanya merintih kesakitan, aku langung memandang Yoochun hyung dan dia emberikanku isyarat untuk mengajak pulang duluan Jaejoong. Aku langsung menggendong dan membawa Jaejoong pulang ke apartement. Sepanjang perjalanan dia melenguh kesakitan terus dan itu membuatku tidak tega melihatnya, aku mengusap peluh di dahinya dan mengusap-usap perutnya. Sampai di Apartement langsung aku baringkan di tempat tidur kami, aku elepaskan mantel kami dan aku ikut naik ke kasur dan mengelus pelan perut Jaejoong sambil menciumnya. Aku mensejajarkan kepalaku dengan perut Jaejoong dan mencoba untuk bicara dengan baby kami.

"Aegy-ya, ini appa. Kamu jangan terlalu keras nendang perut eomma ne? eomma sangat kesakitan kasihan eomma. Kalau kamu menginginkan sesuatu bilang ke eomma jangan menendangnya seperti itu. Arra? Appa sayang kamu aegy-ya." Kataku pelan mencoba berbicara dengan aegyku yang masih di dalam perutnya. Kulihat dia sudah mulai tertidur tapi usapanku belum aku hentikn agar dia tidak bangun.

Setelah Jaejoong tidur aku keluar dan membicarakan hal yang harus kami lakukan besok untuk pemantauan di rumah sakit cabang itu. Aku, Yoochun hyung dan Junsu berdiskusi sambil melihat-lihat laporan yang sudah ada di ruang tamu. Ternyata di sana sangatlah kurang dari memuaskan untuk pelayanannya terutama di bagian oncology dan pediatric. Kami bertiga mengidentifikasinya sampai jam 1 pagi, Junsu sudah tidur duluan 2 jam yang lalu dan kini tinggal aku dan Yoochun hyung aja disini.

"Hais.. sudah-sudah ayo kita tidur dulu, kita bisa lanjutkan besok lagi, kasihan juga Jaejoong kamu tinggal sendirian, kalau dia mencarimu bagaimana?" kata hyungku mengajak untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Huft, aku juga lelah memeriksa semua laporan ini. Kajja hyung!" ajakku sambil berdiri dari temapt duduk kami. Aku langsung pergi kekamar dan melihat kondisi anaeku sebentar setelah itu aku membenarkan letak selimutnya dan segera berganti pakaian untuk beristirahat.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kamar kami, aku membuka mataku tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkar di perutku sehingga terasa agak sulit untuk bangun apalagi perutku sudah mulai membesar. Aku menyingkirkan tangan itu pelan-pelan dan beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

"Oppa irreona.. ini sudah pagi, bukannya oppa akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk memantau perkembangan di sana?" kataku mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya pelan.

"Hmm.. sebentar lagi yeobo." Katanya sambil menarikku kedalam pelukannya lagi. "Kajja temani aku tidur sebentar lagi." Ajaknya.

"Shireo!" tolakku " Oppa ayo bangun, apa kamu tak merasa malu pada aegy, dia sudah bangun sejak tadi, masa oppa kalah sama aegy." Kataku sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Hmm.. Jongmalyo? Aegy sudah bangun? Apa tadi dia menendang lagi?" tanyanya padaku sambil duduk bersila di kasur sambil menyentuh perutku.

"Hmmm… tadi dia sudah menendangku."

"Aegy-ah, kenapa kamu sudah bangun? Kan kasian eomma kalau kamu menendang perutnya terus. Tenanglah di dalam sana." Katanya sambil mengusap perutku.

"Kajja oppa, oppa mandi dulu akan aku siapkan pakaiannya. Kasihan Yoochun oppa dan Junsu menunggu oppa terlalu lama." Ajakku.

"Yeobo, aku tidak ikut saja ya? Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, kalau kamu kenapa-napa bagaimana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Haizzz.. tenang saja oppa, aku hari ini akan pergi dengan Ryu chan, jadi oppa jangan khawatir."

"Mwo? Andweee! Kamu tidak boleh pergi dengannya. Batalkan acara kalian dan aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan." Katanya kaget setelah mendengar kalau aku akan pergi dengan Ryu.

"Shireo! Pokoknya aku akan tetap pergi dengan Ryu chan, oppa jangan seperti anak kecil. Pokoknya aku akan tetap pergi dengannya, sebentar lagi dia akan datang menjemputku." Kataku kesal dan turun terlebih dahulu untuk menunggu Ryu menjemputku.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu dengan perasaan kesal, bagaimana tidak? Anaeku dengan sukarela dan tanpa ijinku berencana untuk pergi dengan namja yang semalam kami temui di restaurant itu. Namja yang membuatku kesal dan marah, yang seenaknya memanggil baby pada anaeku. Ake melihat wajah anaeku yang sedang tersenyum sambil menunggu kedatangan namja gila itu.

"Yeobo, kkajima," bujukku setelah duduk di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Hari ini aku saja yang menemanimu pergi otthe?"

"Shireo! Aku sudah berjanji dengan Ryu chan oppa, oppa kan juga harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Katanya lagi menolakku.

"Ayolah yeobo, aku tidak suka namja itu dekat-dekat denganmu apalagi dia memanggilmu baby, itu membuatku kesal yeobo."

"Oppa, dia hanya sahabatku saja oppa."

"Andwee! Kamu tidak boleh pergi!"

"Shireo! Shireo! Aku hanya mau pergi dengannya. Oppa jangan seperti itu, Ryu chan hanya sahabatku dan dia sejak dulu memang sudah memanggilku seperti itu jadi oppa jangan merajuk lagi karena aku akan tetap pergi." Katanya lagi agak ketus.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu aku mendengar suara mobil yang datang dan ternyata itu orang yang sedang di tunggu oleh namja tersebut.

"Oppa, Ryu chan sudah datang, aku pergi dulu ya oppa?" katanya sambil berlari kearah namja gila itu setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya di bibirku.

"Yakk, jangan berlari!" seruku masih sedikit kesal. Aku mengantarnya sampai luar dan aku melihatnya berpelukan dengan namja itu membua darahku mendidih. Setelah kepergiannya aku masuk ke dalam dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerumah sakit bersama yang lain.

Aku dan yang lain memantau keadaan rumah sakit disini, ternyata banyak pasien yang datang dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Aku dan Junsu melihat keadaan di bagian kandungan sedangkan Yoochun hyung di pediatric. Kami memang berpencar agar bisa memantaunya dengan cepat.

Sudah hampir setengah hari kami memantau dan sekarang kami duduk di cafeteria untuk membahas sekalian makan siang tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak dan aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Jaejoong dan kandungannya.

Belum habis pikiranku tentang Jaejoong kini tiba-tiba hanphoneku bordering, tidak ada nama kontak yang uncul hanya ada nomornya saja. Saat aku mengangkatnya aku sangat terkejut medengar penuturan orang diseberang sana dan itu membuatku untuk segera menuju tempat yang ia sebutkan tadi.

—o0o—

**~Jaejoong POV~**

Hari ini aku berencana untuk pergi dengan sahabatku Ryu, aku sudah sangat merindukannya sudah laa kami tidak bertemu. Sebenarnya Jinko oppa tidak mengijinkan tapi tetap saja aku ingin pergi, aku tak mau tinggal sendirian di apartement apalagi aku juga ingin ngobrol dengan Ryu seperti dulu.

Aku duduk di ruang tamu menunggu kedatangan Ryu untuk menjemputku, disebelahku juga Yunho oppa sudah berkumpul disampingku, aku tak tega melihatnya ceberut kesal karena aku tidak menurutinya tapi aku tetap kekeuh pergi. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara mobil datang dan aku yakin itu pasti Ryu, aku langsung berlari ke luar ruangan menuju ke Ryu setelah berpaitan kepada yang lain.

"Oppa, aku berangkat" kataku sambil mengecup bibirnya pelan dan aku berlari keuar.

"Yeobo, jangan lari." Teriaknya saat melihatku berlari.

Hari ini Ryu mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Taman dan mengajakku untuk menemui seseorang yang penting katanya dan aku menurutinya. Kami menuju café untuk menunggu orang yang dikatakan Ryu tadi.

"Jaejoong-ah." Panggil seseorang dibelakangku, aku seperti mengenal suara itu, aku langsung membalikkan badanku kebelakang karena sudah penasaran. Setelah tahu siapa yang dibelakangku aku langsung memeluknya, senang? Itu yang saat ini aku rasakan. Aku bertemu dengan sosok orang yang penting bagi aku dan Ryu.

"Hyebin?" pekikku tak tertahankan. "Kenapa kau bisa kesini? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kataku menghambur dipelukannya.

"Ayo, kalian duduk dulu, tidak baik kalau hanya berdiri saja." Kata Ryu menengahi kami.

"Hyebin-ya, ayo ceritakan kenapa kamu bisa disini dan Ryu kenapa bisa tahu kamu disini?" tanyaku penasaran. Hyebin langsung melihat kea rah Ryu dan itu membuatku curiga pasti banyak yang sudah tidak aku ketahui. "Yakk.. kenapa kalian saling pandang terus?"

"Hahaha, Jaejoong-ah, sebenarnya kami sedang bulan madu dan kami sudah menikah 2 bulan lalu." Kata Ryu menyahut pertanyaan ku.

"MWO?" kataku kaget. "Bukannya kamu kesini karena pkerjaan? Katanya kamu bertemu dengan klienmu?"

"Iya memang, tapi kami sekalian bekerja, lusa kami akan pindah ke seoul dan menetap disana."  
"Jongmalyo?" tanyaku meyakinkan perkataannya dan mereka hanya mengangguk saja. "Kalau begitu kalian harus sering engunjungiku dan pergi bersaaku, arra?" kataku masih memeluk manja pada Hyebin.

"Ne, aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Oh .. Jaejoong-ya, kata Ryu kamu sedang hamil?"

"Ne, aku sedang hamil dan sekarang kandunganku sudah berusia 5 bulan."

"Kapan kamu mengenalkan suamimu itu?" tanya Jaejoong padaku.

"Honey, sebaiknya kamu tidak bertemu dengannya," kata Ryu chan dan itu membuatku mendelik kearahnya.

"Wae?" tanya kami serentak.

"Hahaha, kau tahu honey, suaminya itu pecemburu sekali, kemarin saat aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong seakan udara di sana itu panas sekali apalagi saat Jaejoong memelukku dan aku memanggilnya baby seperti dulu, dia seakan mau menelanku hidup-hidup untung saja aku harus segera menemui klienku, kalau tidak aku pastikan kalau kau sudah kehilangan suami tampanmu ini." Tuturnya dan sontak membuat Hyebin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ryu chan, itu kan karena oppa sayang sama aku." Belaku.

"hahaha, Ryu, kamu jahat sekali masih memanggilnya baby dihadapan suaminya. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah suamimu itu baby." Timpalnya.

Kami mengobrol sangat lama di café ini sambil menikmati makanan yang ada disini, kami melepas rindu setelah tidak bertemu lama dan banyak cerita yang tidak aku ketahui. Aku memegang erat tangan Hyebin saat aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menendang keras di perutku.

"Baby, kenapa?" tanya Hyebin khawatir dan Ryu pun langsung mendekat juga kearahku ikut khawatir.

"Sa…sakitt..per..perutku sa..sakitt".

"Ryu, tolong mintakan air hangat dan hubungi suami Jaejoong sekarang juga," kata Hyebin dan dia langsung menyuruh apa yang diminta Hyebin. Setelah beberapa menit aku melihat orang yang sangat aku rindukan datang dengan perasaan khawatir meskipun aku sudah sedikit enakan.

"Yeobo, waegurae?" tanyanya padaku.

"Oppa, dia menendang keras terus, appo oppa, appo," rintihku dan dia langsung menghadap keperutku dan mengelus perutku pelan.

"Anakku sayang, ini appa, appa yeogiso. Tenanglah di dalam sayang, appa sudah disini di sampingmu dan eommamu, kau jangan khwatir lagi, appa akan menjagamu. Sekarang tenanglah sayang," katanya masih dengan mengelus perutku pelan.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah enakan?" tanyanya padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?" tanyanya kesal pada Ryu yang sudah bisa diluapkan kekesalannya sejak tadi.

"Anieo hyung, aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada baby," kata Ryu dan itu membuatku, Hyebin, Junsu dan Yoochun oppa menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kamu sering sekali memanggilnya baby?"

"Hyung, i..itu.. Yakk kalian berdua bantuin aku!" teriaknya pada kami berdua.

"Yakk! Siapa yang menyuruhmu membentak istriku?" kata nampyeonku kesal melihatku di teriyaki oleh Ryu chan padahal itu sudah kebiasaan kami bertiga dari dulu.

"Oppa, sudahlah jangan marah-marah seperti itu, kamu mau anakmu ini tuli sebelum lahir gara-gara mendengarmu marah-marah?" dia hanya menggeleng-geleng dan tetap menatap tajam Ryu.

"Sudahlah Yunho, dengarkan dulu apa yang mau dikatakan Ryu, kalian belum berkenalan secara resmi kan?" kata Yoochun oppa menengahinya sabil terkekeh keil.

"Iya hyung, dengerin aku dulu bahkan kita belum berkenalan hyung sudah marah-marah." Katanya sambil mendekat ke arah Yunho oppa. "Hyung jangan cemburu dulu, dengerin aku dulu."

"Mwo? Cemburu? Siapa yang cemburu?" elak Yunho oppa dan itu membuat kami semakin ingin tertawa.

Hahahaha … tawa mereka semua.

"Hyung pasti sudah tahu namaku kan? Tapi hyung belum tahu statusku dan hubunganku dengan baby kan? Aku sudah menikah hyung dengan yeoja yang berada disebelah Junsu-ssi."

"Mwoo? Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Oppa dengerin dulu kata-kata Ryu chan," sela Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Ne, kami sudah saling kenal ketika aku mengantar istriku ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus surat kepindahannya ke seoul, ini istriku namanya Hyebin, Kang Hyebin. Aku dan Hyebin selalu memanggil istrimu itu dengan baby dan itu susah untuk dihilangkan."

"Annyeonghaseyo, jonaen Kang Hyebin imnida, bangapshemida." Kata Hyebin memperkenalkan diri.

"Oppa, dia juga seorang dokter bagian oncology dan dia akan pindah ke rumah sakit appa lusa dan sekarang mereka sedang bulan madu sekalian mengurus kepindahannya." Jelasku pada Yunho oppa.

"Mianhae aku sudah salah paham." Sesal Yunho oppa.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku paham kalau hyung cemburu melihat baby dekat denganku karena aku memang tampan." Goda Ryu dan sontak membuat kami semua tertawa beda denga Yunho oppa yang malu karena dikerjai oleh Ryu.

"MWO? Aku tidak cemburu. Cihh? Tampan? Aku lebih tampan darimu." Balas Yunho oppa masih sambil mengelus perutku pelan.

Dan disini kami bercanda tawa bahagia, menumbuhkan persahabatan yang luas dengan gelak tawa bahagia di lengkapi dengan Yunho oppa yang selalu di goda oleh Ryu chan seua tertawa lepas bahagia.

—o0o—


End file.
